Our New Life : Hunter X New Generation
by Mercyblue
Summary: Kunjungan Kurapika dan keluarganya ke sebuah desa di Suku Kuruta ternyata tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan. Ditengah perjalanan mereka bertiga kembali diserang oleh Dark Feather. Lantas, bagaimanakah nasib mereka selanjutnya? Temukan jawabannya di fic Our New Life chapter ini. Our New Life Chapter 12 : Old Friends UPDATE!
1. Our New Life I : The Begining

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

.

(Hunter X New Generation)

.

Story by : Mercyblue

.

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

.

Chapter I : The Begining

.

\--

.

"Ibu, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kemari. Maaf aku tidak menyambut kalian dengan baik," ucap seorang wanita dengan sopan. Ia membungkukkan badannya kepada kedua mertuanya yang berada di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kedua mertuanya.

.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Luna. Kami juga orangtuamu, jadi wajar saja jika kami mengkhawatirkan kondisimu." Sanae memandang menantunya dengan tatapan sayang. Tangan lembut wanita paruh baya itu membelai pipi Luna yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Luna menyentuh tangan ibu mertuanya penuh haru.

.

"Kami akan mempersiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua. Segeralah bersiap-siap, kami menunggu kepulangan kalian." Yutaka, ayah mertua Luna menegaskan kesimpulan dari pembicaraan yang baru mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

.

"Tentu, Ayah. Kami akan segera bersiap. Besok pagi kami pasti sudah tiba di rumah," ucap Kurapika sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengantar kepergian ayah dan ibunya.

.

Kedua orangtua Kurapika, Sanae dan Yutaka berbalik lalu berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Setelah sopir membukakan pintu bagi mereka, mereka pun masuk dan duduk di dalam mobil. Beberapa saat sebelum mobil melaju, kaca jendela mobil terbuka perlahan. Tampak Sanae melambaikan tangannya, seolah mengucap selamat tinggal pada Kurapika dan Luna. Luna dan Kurapika tersenyum melepas kepergian kedua orangtuanya.

.

"Sayang, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kau memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Luna sambil berjalan memasuki rumah.

.

"Kupikir ucapan mereka benar, kau tak mungkin tinggal sendirian di sini dengan kondisi seperti ini." Kurapika berucap sambil berjalan pelan.

.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku sedang sakit parah, Sayang." Luna tertawa kecil, menganggapi perkataan suaminya.

.

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya lalu memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Luna. Ia memegang tengkuk Luna dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya itu. Wajah keduanya memerah.

.

"Memang tidak, tapi kondisimu saat ini..." ucapan Kurapika terputus. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan pandangannya dari wajah Luna lalu membelai perut istrinya yang sudah membesar. Kurapika membungkuk dan mencium perut istrinya.

.

"... aku khawatir pada kondisimu dan calon anak kita. Untuk saat ini, memang pilihan terbaik adalah tinggal dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Semakin banyak orang di sisi kalian, maka keamanan kalian akan semakin terjamin. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang baik?" Kurapika mencium kening istrinya.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang. Seandainya kita tidak menginap di rumah Ayah dan Ibu pun, asalkan ada kau yang menjagaku, itu sudah membuat diriku merasa aman," jawab Luna berusaha menepis kecemasan suaminya. Ia mengusap kepala suaminya dengan lembut. Sesaat kemudian, Kurapika kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan istrinya.

.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau tetap memaksa untuk ikut denganku, meski aku sudah bilang bahwa ini terlalu berbahaya?" Suami Luna itupun menghela nafas. Luna mengangguk, pipinya merona.

.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, dalam susah maupun senang. Aku sangat menyayangimu, itu membuatku ketakutan akan kehilanganmu saat aku berada jauh darimu." Luna menengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata suaminya.

.

"Dasar, tidak pernah berubah," jawab Kurapika.

Mereka terus berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Di sebuah sofa besar, Kurapika mendudukkan istrinya yang sedang mengandung lalu duduk disampingnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

.

-Flashback : Dapur rumah Kurapika Luna-

.

"Ayah tahu, kau sengaja pindah kemari karena mencemaskan kami berdua, bukan?" Kurapika tampak tak terkejut, mendengar pengakuan ayahnya. Ia pun mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan ayahnya itu.

.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bisa memperhitungkan hal ini. Aku sama sekali tak memperhitungkan bahwa mereka akan mengejarku hingga kemari," ucap Kurapika pelan, sambil memberikan segelas teh mint hangat pada ayahnya. "Aku juga tidak mau membahayakan Ayah, Ibu dan teman-temanku, Suku Kuruta," tambahnya.

.

"Ayah mengerti. Karena hal itulah, sejak kalian pergi dari Kuruta, kami berusaha memperketat pengamanan di sana." Yutaka menyeruput tehnya. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurapika. Kurapika tertegun.

.

"Pulanglah, Putraku. Akan lebih aman bagi kalian tinggal di Suku Kuruta daripada hidup menyendiri di sini." Yutaka memegang pundak anaknya, berusaha meyakinkannya untuk kembali ke Suku Kuruta.

.

"Pikirkanlah istrimu dan calon anak kalian. Saat ini, mereka pasti merencanakan untuk melenyapkan kalian. Mungkin mudah bagimu untuk menghadapi orang-orang itu, tapi bagaimana jika mereka menyerang Luna yang saat ini sedang mengandung? Sejak istrimu tidak bisa menggunakan Nen-nya, ia tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri," lanjut Yutaka. Ia memandang Luna yang sedang berbincang dengan Sanae di ruang keluarga.

.

"Di Suku Kuruta, bukan hanya aku dan ibumu yang akan melindungi kalian, tapi seluruh anggota Suku Kuruta takkan membiarkan orang-orang itu menyakiti kalian. Di samping itu, mereka pasti akan berpikir ulang untuk menyerang Suku Kuruta yang saat ini berada di bawah perlindungan Asosiasi Hunter. Jadi apalagi yang kau pikirkan, Nak?" Yutaka kembali meyakinkan putranya. "Sudah waktunya bagi kalian untuk kembali." tutup Yutaka sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri Sanae dan Luna di ruang keluarga.

.

-Flashback End-

.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku memang melakukan kesalahan," ucap Kurapika sambil tertawa kecil.

.

"Sayang, apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Luna sambil memandangi suaminya.

.

"Tadinya aku bermaksud pergi dari Kuruta, agar mereka yang ada di sana tak terlibat dengan masalah yang aku timbulkan saat aku menempuh ujian hunter tingkat 3 beberapa bulan lalu. Sejujurnya aku takut, orang-orang dari Dark Father akan melampiaskan kekesalan mereka pada anggota Suku Kuruta. Tapi ternyata aku salah." Kurapika memandang istrinya, sedangkan istrinya hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya." Luna beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengusap kepala suaminya , setelah itu, ia berjalan pelan ke kamarnya.

.

-Keesokan paginya di kediaman Suku Kuruta-

.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu. Kami pulang," Kurapika membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucap salam pada kedua orangtuanya. Istrinya tampak mengucap salam yang sama lalu membungkukkan badannya bersama dengan suaminya.

.

"Selamat datang, Sayang. Ibu, sangat senang kalian kembali kemari." Sanae menyambut putra dan menantunya dengan pelukan hangat. Yutaka mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, maaf sudah membuat kalian cemas. Sesungguhnya kami tak bermaksud seperti itu, kami cuma..." Permohonan maaf Luna terputus.

.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Tak perlu minta maaf. Ayo masuk, kita makan siang di dalam sambil mengobrol," ajak Sanae sambil memimpin jalan ke ruang makan. Kurapika dan Luna saling memandang lalu tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berempat berjalan bersama ke ruang makan sambil sesekali bercanda dan tertawa.

.

\- Ruang Makan Kediaman Kuruta -

.

"Begitulah, Sayang. Sejak kalian berdua memutuskan untuk pindah, Ayah kalian selalu merengek pada Ibu agar membujuk kalian untuk kembali kemari." Sanae bercerita sambil mengambilkan sayuran tumis untuk menantunya. Sesekali ia menoleh pada suaminya yang tampak kesal. Luna dan Kurapika hanya tersenyum geli.

.

"Ayahmu itu terus minta dibuatkan teh mint dan kue bolu kukus krim keju setiap sore." Sanae melanjutkan. "Tapi pada akhirnya, ayahmu pasti mengeluh karena teh dan kue buatan Ibu rasanya tidak seenak buatan Luna." Mereka bertiga tertawa, terkecuali Yutaka yang terdiam berusaha menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya.

.

"Ibu dan Ayah, kalian terlalu memuji. Teh dan kue buatanku kan tidak seenak itu," Luna tersipu, pipinya memerah.

.

"Hentikan Sanae, bukankah kau yang setiap saat mengeluh, seandainya Luna di sini pasti ada yang menemanimu mengobrol, memasak, bermain musik, dan yang lainnya?" ucapan tajam bernada datar keluar dari mulut Yutaka yang sedang kesal. Ia membalas perkataan Sanae sambil mengiris daging steak yang ada di piringnya.

.

"Kalau bukan Luna yang menemaniku, lalu siapa lagi yang mau menemani dan meladeni wanita tua sepertiku. Kau sendiri juga selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu. Aku sangat kesepian di sini. Karena itu aku senang sekali saat mereka kembali kesini." jawab Sanae tegas. "Ditambah lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan punya cucu yang lucu." Sanae tampak bahagia.

.

"Jadi semua hanya berharap Luna pulang? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" canda Kurapika sambil tertawa.

.

"Tentu saja kami juga sangat berharap kau pulang, Putraku. Urusan Suku Kuruta di sini benar-benar menyita tenaga dan pikiranku. Dasar anak tak bertanggung jawab, memberikan beban sebesar ini pada orang yang sudah tua seperti kami." Yutaka mengeluh menanggapi candaan putranya. Luna tertawa kecil.

.

"Benar, harusnya kami sudah pensiun dan tinggal menikmati masa tua dengan tenang. Bukannya mengurusi hal seperti ini. Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak berbakti." Sanae ikut menggoda Kurapika.

.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu. Karena aku sudah disini, serahkan semua padaku, aku akan mengurus semuanya dengan baik," jawab Kurapika. "Kalian pasti lelah. Jadi kalian harus mulai beristirahat dan menikmati masa tua dengan tenang." Kurapika melanjutkan. Ia tersenyum.

.

Acara santap siang itu, berlangsung dengan hangat. Mereka berbincang dan bercanda sambil menikmati makan siang bersama.

.

-Chapter I End-


	2. Our New Life : Pengenalan Tokoh Part I

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

.

(Hunter X New Generation)

.

Story by : Mercyblue

.

\--

.

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

.

Chapter Khusus : Pengenalan Tokoh (Part I)

.

Chapter ini hanya memuat pengenalan, pendeskripsian dan kisah masa lalu singkat dari para tokoh/karakter yang terdapat dalam cerita Our New Life. Tidak ada lanjutan cerita utama dalam chapter ini, jadi para pembaca bisa melewatinya jika kurang berkenan.

.

1\. Kurapika Kuruta

\- Deskripsi karakter :

Kurang lebih sama seperti yang digambarkan dalam anime Hunter X Hunter. Hanya saja terdapat perbedaan dalam penampilannya. Dalam cerita Our New Life, Kurapika digambarkan berusia 28 tahun, memiliki rambut pirang pendek dengan poni belahan samping kiri, memakai anting khas Suku Kuruta di telinga sebelah kanan, tinggi badan kurang lebih 180 cm, berat badan 65 kg, memiliki warna mata biru muda yang akan berubah menjadi merah saat ia sedang marah.

.

Kurapika terlahir di Suku Kuruta di Propinsi Lukso (Rokuso). Pada saat ia masih kecil, seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya di Suku Kuruta tewas dibantai oleh Genei Ryodan. Berbekal motivasi membalaskan dendam keluarganya dan mengumpulkan kembali mata merah Suku Kuruta, ia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang hunter.

.

Diceritakan, setelah berhasil lulus ujian hunter, Kurapika berhasil membalas dendam pada Genei Ryodan yang telah membantai keluarganya.

.

Dalam cerita fanfiction karya author Ai-Ryuusa, diceritakan bahwa setelah berhasil membalaskan dendam pada Genei Ryodan. Kurapika berhasil mengumpulkan kembali mata merah teman-temannya, bahkan ia juga bertemu kembali dengan ayah dan ibunya (Aruta dan Sanae Kuruta) juga kakak perempuannya, Rhlay Kuruta, yang ternyata berhasil selamat dari tragedi pembantaian Suku Kuruta.

.

Perjuangan Kurapika mengumpulkan teman-teman dan keluarganya dari Suku Kuruta tentu tak lepas dari bantuan teman-temannya, Gon Freecss, Killua Zaoldyeck dan Leorio Paladiknight.

.

Selain itu, dalam petualangannya diceritakan juga bahwa Kurapika bertemu dengan Putri dari Zirconia Tribe, Luna Zirconia dan membantunya untuk lepas dari jeratan pengaruh Dark Blood dan DKEO (Dark Knight Evil Organization).

.

Di akhir cerita, dikisahkan bahwa setelah melalui banyak rintangan, Kurapika dan Luna menikah. Pernikahan mereka juga sekaligus menyatukan Suku Kuruta dan Zirconia Tribe.

.

2\. Luna Zirconia

\- Deskripsi karakter :

Luna digambarkan sebagai gadis berusia 19 tahun saat bertemu dengan Kurapika, ia kemudian menikah dengan Kurapika saat berusia 25 tahun. Sifatnya yang ceria dan polos membuatnya telihat kekanak-kanakan. Namun seiring cerita berjalan, karakter Luna mengalami perkembangan menjadi gadis lebih dewasa dan penuh pertimbangan.

.

Penampilan Luna dideskripsikan memiliki tinggi badan kurang lebih 165 cm, berat badan 45 kg, mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna coklat muda dengan warna mata coklat gelap. Ia juga memiliki tato khas Zirconia Tribe di keningnya tepatnya di sebelah kanan atas dengan posisi menyerong yang bergambar lingkaran dikelilingi 4 bulan sabit.

.

Seperti yang telah diceritakan, Luna adalah putri yang berasal dari Zirconia Tribe. Terlahir dengan darah kegelapan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuat dirinya memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat dalam mengendalikan nen. Namun, keberadaan Dark Blood yang ada di dalam tubuhnya seringkali memicu kinerja jantungnya menjadi tidak normal. Setiap kali ia menggunakan kemampuan nennya, jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat. Hal ini menyebabkan jantungnya bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu.

.

Luna dan sahabatnya, Marielynn Claviere, yang juga dokter pribadinya, melakukan perjalanan jauh ke Oxilorve City dengan tujuan untuk mencari hunter yang bersedia membantunya menemukan kekasihnya, Viryon Lerviathan, dan 2 orang temannya, Serra Vinnia dan Veruneo Marchant. Di kota inilah Luna bertemu dengan Kurapika dan teman-temannya.

.

Keterlibatan 3 orang yang sedang dicari Luna dengan DKEO, membuat Luna, Kurapika dan teman-temannya mengalami banyak masalah. Terlebih setelah diketahui bahwa Viryon, Serra dan Veruneo adalah pemimpin DKEO dan mengincar kekuatan dari Dark Blood di dalam tubuh Luna. Dark Blood Luna akan digunakan untuk membangkitkan Greatest Evil Lucius, makhluk kegelapan terkuat di dunia.

.

Di akhir cerita, dengan bantuan Aina, Goddess Spirit dari Zirconia Tribe juga Aruta, God Spirit dari Suku Kuruta, Luna dan Kurapika berhasil menyadarkan Viryon yang berada di bawah pengaruh Dark Blood. Sayangnya, Viryon, kekasih Luna mengorbankan jiwanya untuk menyegel Greatest Evil Lucius yang sudah telanjur ia bangkitkan.

.

\- Bersambung ke Part II -


	3. Our New Life II : Happiness (Part I)

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

.

(Hunter X New Generation)

.

Story by : Mercyblue

.

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

.

Chapter II : Happiness (Part I)

\--

.

\- Ruang kerja kediaman Kuruta -

.

Luna duduk di sebuah sofa kecil, ia masih merajut baju kecil untuk calon bayinya yang akan segera lahir. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja kerja yang berjarak 3 meter di sampingnya.

.

Tampak suaminya yang mengenakan kacamata masih berkutat dengan kertas laporan yang tertumpuk tinggi. Ia menatap Luna sambil tersenyum lalu kembali menganalisa laporan yang ada di hadapannya.

.

"Sudah pukul 10 malam, Sayang. Pergilah ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul, setelah laporan terakhir ini kuperiksa," ucap Kurapika pada istrinya, sementara tatapan matanya yang tajam tak lepas dari tumpukan kertas di depannya.

.

"Tak apa, aku masih mau menyelesaikan rajutan ini untuk calon anak kita. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan segera lahir, aku ingin sekali melihat anak kita memakai baju ini." Luna tersenyum, tatapannya yang teduh beralih ke perutnya, ia mengusap perutnya penuh cinta. "Cepatlah lahir anakku, ayah dan ibumu sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu." Luna membatin dalam hati.

.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, ingat kata dokter tadi pagi? Belakangan interval kontraksimu yang sudah semakin pendek menandakan bahwa waktunya semakin dekat. Jadi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan mempersiapkan kondisi fisik untuk melahirkan bayi kita jika saatnya tiba." Kurapika mengingatkan sambil tersenyum.

.

"Aku mengerti, Sayang... ukh..." Luna mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memegangi perutnya. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan kontraksi di perutnya, terasa otot perutnya menegang. Rasanya sakit dan ngilu, ia menghela napas panjang lalu kembali mengatur posisi duduknya. Segera suaminya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampirinya. Pria itu menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping istrinya dan menyandarkan kepala istrinya di bahunya lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan terlalu lelah. Apa masih terasa sakit?" Kurapika menempatkan tangannya yang masih bebas di perut Luna. Luna menggeleng pelan. "Ayo kuantar ke kamar."

.

Kurapika berdiri lebih dulu dan memapah Luna ke kamar mereka. Setibanya di kamar, Kurapika membantu istrinya berbaring di tempat tidur, menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dengan selimut dan mengecup keningnya.

.

"Istirahatlah, sebentar lagi aku menyusul setelah merapikan meja kerja," ujarnya sambil beranjak pergi. Istrinya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum sambil menahan sakit. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar mereka, Kurapika berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

.

\- Kamar Kurapika Luna -

Luna POV

.

"Kenapa sakitnya semakin terasa, rasanya ngilu sekali. Perutku terasa seperti kram, tak biasanya seperti ini. Sudah hampir 10 menit, tapi rasa sakitnya tidak hilang seperti biasanya."

.

Aku pun tidur menyamping dengan posisi meringkuk, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyerang pinggang dan perutku secara membabi buta. Namun, bukannya semakin reda, rasa ngilu dan kram ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mencengkeram baju yang menempel di atas perutku dan meringis kesakitan. Terasa pergerakan bayi di dalam perutku. Sesaat kemudian, rasa sakit itu berhenti, aku menghela nafas lega.

.

Aku mengusap keringat di keningku dan kembali meregangkan tubuhku. Tak sampai 5 menit, rasa sakit itu kembali, aku menyalakan lampu tidur lalu duduk di atas ranjang. Tangan kiriku mengelus perut besarku yang kembali mengeras, sementara tangan kananku mencengkeram selimut yang membalut tubuhku.

.

"Uuhh.." Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan meringkuk di ranjang. Peluh becucuran dari tubuhku. Rasanya seluruh bajuku sudah basah oleh keringat. Tulang punggungku serasa patah, otot perutku semakin mengeras, aku mulai kesulitan bernafas.

.

"Haaah... haa... uhuk." Aku berusaha mengambil nafas, sementara rasa sakit ini semakin menyerang tubuhku secara brutal, tanpa henti.

.

"Sayang apa sudah waktunya kau akan lahir?" gumamku sambil mengelus perutku yang terasa mengeras seperti batu. Kupikir salah jika orang-orang menggambarkan rasa sakit kontraksi hanya sebatas nyeri kram di bagian perut saat menstruasi atau hanya sebatas rasa mulas yang lebih dari biasanya. Nyatanya, rasa sakit yang kualami sekarang lebih dari itu. Tulang punggungku terasa patah secara bersamaan, otot perut yang semakin menegang, rasa ngilu di sekujur tubuh ini benar-benar membuatku merasa cemas tak bisa melaluinya.

.

\--

.

Kurapika melepas kacamatanya dan meletakannya di atas meja kerjanya yang telah tertata rapi. Setelah pekerjaannya hari itu selesai, ia berjalan ke kamarnya menepati janji pada istrinya untuk menyusulnya beristirahat. Jam di arlojinya menunjukkan waktu pukul 10.30 malam.

.

Secara perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada lampu kamar yang menyala di samping tempat tidur istrinya. Samar- samar terlihat istrinya berbaring menyamping dengan posisi meringkuk. Di tengah kekhawatirannya, ia menghampiri istrinya dan segera memeriksa kondisinya.

.

Ia menyibakkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Dilihatnya wajah istrinya yang pucat dan bercucuran keringat. Nafas Luna tersengal-sengal, sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan kuat, Luna menatap mata suaminya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Kon..traksinya tidak berhenti, Sayang," ucap Luna dengan suara parau. Kurapika berusaha untuk tidak panik, ia berpikir cepat.

.

Sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya yang basah dan gemetar, "Sayang, bertahanlah. Kita segera ke rumah sakit. Mungkin sudah waktunya bayi kita lahir." Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara senang, cemas dan takut, Kurapika melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berlari keluar kamar setelah menyalakan lampu kamar.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sanae menghampiri Luna, menggenggam tangannya dan menyeka keringat di wajah wanita muda itu.

"Bertahan ya, Putriku. Ayahmu sedang menyiapkan mobil untuk kita sedangkan suamimu sedang memasukkan beberapa baju dan perlengkapan lain ke mobil. Syukurlah kita sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Sanae berusaha menenangkan menantunya.

.

"Ibu, terima kasih untuk semuanya," jawab Luna lemah. Tubuhnya gemetar, perlahan ia mulai kehabisan tenaga karena menahan sakit, tubuhnya terasa lemas, namun ia berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar.

.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak Kurapika kembali ke kamar tempat Sanae dan Luna berada. Ia menghampiri ibunya dan Luna yang terbaring lemah.

.

"Ibu akan menelpon rumah sakit dan menyusul Ayahmu di depan. Putraku, bantu istrimu masuk ke mobil ya?" Sanae keluar kamar dan menelpon rumah sakit.

.

"Sayang, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kurapika pada istrinya. Luna mengangguk pelan, dengan bantuan Kurapika yang menahan beban tubuhnya, ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Tapi sekali lagi, rasa ngilu yang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya mengalahkannya. Tubuhnya nyaris terhempas ke ranjang jika saja suaminya tak berhasil menopangnya. "Ma..af," isaknya.

.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap air mata di sudut mata istrinya, lalu menggendongnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke mobil.

.

\- Mobil keluarga Kuruta -

.

"Sayang, ayo jalankan mobilnya. Cepat," pinta Sanae panik pada suaminya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yutaka, segera tancap gas setelah melihat putra dan menantunya duduk dan selesai memposisikan tubuh masing-masing di kursi belakang mobil melalui kaca depan mobil mereka.

.

"Waktu tempuh yang dibutuhkan dari rumah kita ke rumah sakit kurang lebih 30 menit. Kau harus bertahan Luna," ucap Yutaka yang memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan yang mereka lalui. Sesekali ia melihat kondisi menantunya dari pantulan kaca depan mobil.

.

Luna mengangguk lemah. Ia menyandarkan kepala dan tubuhnya pada tubuh suaminya yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Sementara suaminya memeluk tubuh Luna yang masih gemetar dan dibasahi oleh keringat.

.

"Ngghh.. aakh," calon ibu muda itu mengerang pelan. "Aku merasa ada yang membasahi kakiku. Aku takut," bisiknya pada suaminya. Kurapika segera menunduk dan memeriksa bagian bawah istrinya. Dilihatnya ada cairan hangat mengalir membasahi kaki istrinya.

.

"Ibu, Ayah, sepertinya air ketubannya sudah pecah. Bisakah lebih cepat lagi?" Pria muda itu tampak panik.

.

"Bayi kita bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja kan, Sayang? Aku takut," Luna memeluk perutnya berusaha merasakan gerakan bayinya. Perutnya berdenyut seolah membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh sang Ibu, hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

.

"Tak apa, Sayang. Jangan cemas, aku disini, kami semua di sini. Kalian akan baik-baik saja." Sekali lagi Kurapika berusaha menenangkan istrinya dengan memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium keningnya.

.

"Sayang, hentikan mobilnya sekarang. Biar aku yang mengemudi. Dengan caramu mengemudi seperti ini, kita baru akan tiba di rumah sakit besok pagi," Sanae panik.

.

"Sanae, tenanglah. Kalau kau ribut begitu, kau hanya akan membuat semua yang ada di mobil ini jadi semakin panik!" bentak Yutaka.

.

"Kau tidak dengar? Air ketubannya pecah. Jika tidak cepat, semuanya akan terlambat." debat Sanae.

.

"Ibu, Ayah, sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar, ini bukan waktu yang tepat," lerai putra mereka. Setelah melerai orangtua mereka, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah istrinya, cemas istrinya semakin panik dan depresi. Ia melihat istrinya mengusap sudut matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

.

"Sayang, apa sakit sekali? Apa kau pasti menangis karena kesakitan? Aku disini akan mendampingimu, menemanimu. Jangan cemas dan jangan takut." Kurapika mempererat pelukannya terhadap istrinya. Luna hanya tersenyum.

.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia dan terharu, kebaikan dan cinta yang kalian berikan untukku seperti memberiku kekuatan baru untuk melalui ini semua. Maaf sudah membuat kalian panik dan cemas." Luna berkata pelan sambil menahan nyeri di perutnya. "Aku kuat kok, aku akan berjuang untuk melahirkan anak ini. Demi suami, ayah dan ibu yang sangat aku sayangi," tambahnya.

.

\- Chapter II TBC -


	4. Our New Life II : Happiness (Part II)

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

.

(Hunter X New Generation)

.

Story by : Mercyblue

.

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

.

Chapter II : Happiness (Part II)

.

\--

.

\- Ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Suku Kuruta -

.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" Yutaka tampak mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar bersalin sambil terus menggumamkan pertanyaan yang sama.

.

"Suamiku, tenanglah. Duduk dan bersikaplah seperti putramu yang tetap tenang di sana." Sanae berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri suaminya.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka di dalam dan belum ada kabar mengenai kondisi putri dan cucuku?" jawab Yutaka panik.

.

"Ayah, dia wanita yang kuat. Aku yakin dia bisa melaluinya." Kurapika tersenyum paksa berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan cemas di hatinya saat ini. Keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya ia juga merasa ketakutan terjadi hal buruk pada istri dan calon bayinya. "Dia, yang selama 20 tahun, bisa menahan rasa sakit karena efek Dark Blood, tak mungkin kalah oleh hal ini," lanjutnya, sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sanae dan Yutaka saling memandang. Mereka menghampiri pria berambut pirang itu, Sanae memeluk Kurapika sementara Yutaka menepuk punggung putranya itu beberapa kali. Mereka saling menguatkan dalam diam.

.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian,

.

"Kurapika, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Seorang dokter berkacamata, keluar dari ruang bersalin Luna. Kurapika segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri dokter muda itu.

.

"Leorio, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku?" tanya Kurapika cemas.

.

"Mereka baik-baik saja saat ini, jangan khawatir. Sayangnya, meski kontraksi yang dialami istrimu sudah berjalan lebih dari dua jam, saat ini dia baru melewati tahap pembukaan delapan. Hanya saja..." penjelasan Leorio terhenti ketika pintu ruangan tiba2 terbuka.

.

Lynn, sahabat Luna, menghampiri Leorio, ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga suaminya itu. Leorio terkejut, "Aku mengerti, siapkan semuanya sekarang juga. Aku segera kembali," ucap Leorio. "Kurapika, ikut denganku sekarang." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya, Kurapika mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan tergesa-gesa.

.

"Kita tak bisa menundanya lagi. Istrimu pendarahan, kita ke ruang persediaan darah di depan," ujar Leorio sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

.

"Golongan darah Luna termasuk langka, AB rhesus positif." Kurapika menambahkan. "Apa di sini persediaannya tersedia?" tanyanya cemas.

.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, Kawan. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, jadi tenang saja." Leorio tersenyum.

.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Leorio," ucap Kurapika lega.

.

"Tak perlu sungkan, seandainya istrimu tidak mengusir rentenir-rentenir itu dari sini dengan membayar semua hutang yang ditimbulkan para penipu di perusahaanku itu. Pasti sekarang hidupku dan Lynn sudah hancur." Leorio menoleh pada sahabatnya. "Akulah yang seharusnya berhutang budi pada kalian. Jangan sebut aku Hunter Medis jika tak bisa menyelamatkan istri dan anakmu."

.

\- Ruang bersalin Rumah Sakit Suku Kuruta -

.

"Luna bertahanlah sedikit lagi, jalan lahirnya hampir terbuka maksimal," Lynn memberi semangat.

.

"Aku mencoba Lynn. Ukh haah haah," sahutnya lemah. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tenaganya benar-benar habis saat ini, sudah 4 jam sejak rasa sakit dan ngilu itu menyerang tubuhnya tanpa kenal ampun. "Lynn," panggilnya. "Kurapika... Suamiku, dia di mana?"

.

"Dia bersama Leorio, menuju ruang persediaan darah. Mereka akan segera kemari," Lynn menggenggam tangan Luna yang basah oleh keringat.

.

"A-pa pendarahannya parah?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Lynn menggeleng pelan dilanjutkan senyum paksa tergambar di bibirnya. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti itu. Seiring darah yang mengalir semakin deras dari bagian bawah tubuh sahabatnya, genggaman tangan Luna mulai melemah, wajahnya semakin memucat.

.

"Apapun yang terjadi, selamatkan anak ini. Berjanjilah padaku, selamatkan dia sekalipun itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku." Luna mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

.

"Jangan bicara begitu, kau kuat. Kalian berdua pasti selamat. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri," hardik Lynn pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang tergolek lemah itu.

.

Pandangan Luna mulai bias, kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Daya tahan tubuhnya untuk menahan rasa sakit kontraksi itu sudah sampai pada batasnya. Matanya yang setengah terbuka menerawang ke atas dengan tatapan kosong, perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya.

.

"Tidak, Luna. Jangan tutup matamu, tetaplah terjaga!" Lynn mulai panik, ia mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. Denyut jantung Luna mulai melemah.

.

\- Luna POV -

.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Rasa sakit ini terus mendesakku agar aku menyerah saja. Aku tahu, aku harus kuat demi bayiku. Tapi aku lelah sekali, beberapa menit saja, biarkan aku menutup mataku dan beristirahat, 5 menit saja.

.

Pandangan mataku mulai kabur, kepalaku terasa pusing. Perutku terasa nyeri, pinggangku terasa berat sekali seperti hendak jatuh dari tempatnya saat ini. Masing-masing bagian tubuhku serasa ingin saling melepaskan diri. Bagian bawah tubuhku, jalan lahir bagi bayiku seolah robek dan terkoyak, rasanya nyeri, perih dan seperti terbakar. Seluruh cairan di tubuhku bagai tersedot keluar. Perlahan aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

.

"Sebentar saja-" pikirku saat ini.

.

"Sayang, kau dengar aku? Bangunlah, jangan tinggalkan aku. Bagilah rasa sakitmu padaku. Kita berjuang bersama."

.

Suara lembut itu, membangunkanku. Benarkah itu dia? Orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini, suamiku? Mungkin aku harus melihat wajahnya sebelum aku beristirahat, aku harus menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku hanya akan tertidur sebentar agar dia tidak cemas.

.

Meskipun berat, aku berusaha membuka mataku. Memfokuskan pandanganku pada satu titik, saat itulah perlahan kesadaranku kembali.

.

"Dia bangun. Leorio, Lynn, dia sudah sadar," suamiku terlihat lega, ia mengusap air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya lalu memeluk tubuhku.

.

"Kukira kau takkan bangun, Sayang. Aku takut sekali." Suamiku mencium keningku. Seketika aku menyadari, seandainya aku tak berusaha membuka mata, mungkin aku takkan bangun lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tertidur selamanya. Aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri dan bayi yang ada di kandunganku. Aku terisak. "Maafkan aku."

.

"Luna, sudah waktunya. Bersiaplah untuk mendorong sesuai petunjukku,"ucap Lynn padaku. Aku mengangguk.

.

"A-ku a-kan berjuang demi bayi-ku," sahutku pelan.

.

"Tarik nafas 1... 2... 3..." Lynn memberiku perintah, aku mengikuti petunjuknya."Sekarang dorong sekuat yang kau bisa," lanjutnya.

.

"Nggghhh..." Sekuat mungkin aku mendorong bayiku. Aku mencengkeram tangan suamiku yang menggegamku. Sakit dan nyeri di bagian bawahku semakin bertambah saat aku berusaha mendorong bayiku keluar. Aku merasakan bayiku juga berusaha untuk keluar dari rahimku. Ia perlahan bergerak menuruni jalan lahir yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Sekali lagi bagian bawah tubuhku serasa terbakar.

.

"Haaah haaah haaah," Nafasku kembali tersengal. Aku mencoba kembali mengatur nafasku.

.

"Bagus, Luna. Sekali lagi. Aku bisa melihat kepalanya sekarang," sahut Lynn.

.

"Sayang, kau kuat. Berjuanglah sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi bayi kita akan lahir." Suamiku turut memberi semangat padaku.

.

"Nggghhh..." Aku mendorong bayiku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan kepala kecilnya hampir keluar. Bagian bawahku terasa sobek, perih dan terbakar. Sedikit lagi, batinku. Dorong sedikit lagi. "Mhhh..." Aku berupaya keras, namun nafasku yang kembali tersengal menghentikan upayaku.

.

"Sedikit lagi, Luna. Hampir keluar, bayimu hampir keluar." Lynn kembali memberiku semangat.

.

Aku menatap wajah suamiku, ia membalas tatapanku dengan mencium tanganku yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, seolah berkata, "Ayo, Sayang. Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu sebentar lagi."

.

Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu...

"Ngghhh..." Aku kembali mendorong sekuat tenaga. Aku merasakan ada benda kecil keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhku.

.

\- Ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Suku Kuruta -

.

"Oee oee oee," tangisan bayi memecah keheningan ruang tunggu tempat Sanae dan Yutaka duduk dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

.

"Cucuku sudah lahir." Yutaka berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Reflek, ia memeluk istrinya yang saat ini juga berdiri di sampingnya. Sanae mengusap air mata di sudut matanya dan merasa sangat bahagia.

.

\- Chapter II : Happiness (Part II) End -


	5. Our New Life III : Full of Joy

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

.

(Hunter X New Generation)

.

Story by : Mercyblue

.

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

.

Chapter III : Full of Joy

.

\--

.

\- Kamar 204 Paviliun Scarlet Rumah Sakit Suku Kuruta -

.

"Adik kecilku sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Selamat ya," Rhlay, kakak perempuan Kurapika yang baru memasuki kamar perawatan langsung menghampiri adiknya lalu memeluknya penuh haru.

.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, akhirnya aku punya keponakan dari kalian." Tampak suami Rhlay, Astra turut mengucapkan selamat. Dia memberikan bingkisan cantik yang berisi perlengkapan bayi untuk adik iparnya.

.

"Kakak, terima kasih banyak," Kurapika membungkukan tubuhnya pada 2 orang kakaknya itu.

.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Astra singkat.

.

"Anak laki-laki kami lahir dengan selamat. Sedangkan Luna, dia masih belum sadar." Kurapika membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Luna yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "Dia pingsan setelah memberikan ASI pertamanya untuk bayi kami. Tapi Leorio mengatakan kondisinya sudah cukup stabil."

.

"Dia anak yang kuat. Dia akan segera pulih. Jangan cemas, Kurapika." Astra menghibur adik iparnya. Kurapika mengangguk, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

.

\- Flashback -

.

Di ruang khusus dokter, Leorio berbicara dengan Kurapika. Pembicaraan itu tampak serius karena melibatkan Luna, yang baru saja melewati masa kritisnya.

.

"Kurapika, keadaan Luna saat ini diluar ekspektasiku." Leorio memulai pembicaraan. "Meski pengaruh Dark Blood sudah dihilangkan dari tubuhnya, kondisi organ tubuh Luna yang dulu sempat rusak, tidak kembali berfungsi normal."

.

"Maksudmu, dia masih mengalami kelainan jantung?" Kurapika terkejut. Leorio hanya mengangguk.

.

"Dia menyembunyikannya dari kita. Bersikap seolah kelainan jantung yang dideritanya hilang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Dark Blood dari tubuhnya." Raut wajah Leorio menyiratkan penyesalan. "Maaf, Kurapika. Karena kecerobohanku, kita hampir saja kehilangan Luna."

.

"Tidak, Leorio. Akulah yang seharusnya menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Semua bukan salahmu." Kurapika memandang wajah sahabatnya sambil tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak ada disini, pasti aku sudah kehilangan anak dan istriku. Terima kasih, Sahabat."

.

Leorio menatap Kurapika lalu tersenyum paksa, menandakan ia masih merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya.

.

"Kau tahu, Kurapika? Begitu memasuki kamar bersalin dan melihat Lynn menangis, memanggil nama istrimu sambil berusaha memompa denyut jantungnya yang sempat berhenti itu, aku sangat panik. Rasanya aku tetap tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika Luna tertidur selamanya," jawab Leorio menanggapi pernyataan sahabatnya. Ia tampak terpukul dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Kurapika menepuk bahu Leorio lalu tersenyum, bermaksud menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

.

"Lantas bagaimana keadaan Luna setelah peristiwa ini menurut pengamatanmu, Leorio?" tanya Kurapika.

.

"Aku merasa menyesal mengatakannya, Kurapika," jawab Leorio. "Dengan kondisi istrimu saat ini, mustahil kalian bisa mempunyai anak lagi," lanjut Leorio. "Akan terlalu beresiko bagi istrimu jika ia mengandung untuk kedua kalinya."

.

Meski sudah bisa menduga bahwa Leorio akan mengatakan hal itu, tetap saja Kurapika tampak terpukul mendengar vonis yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

.

\- Flashback End -

.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kak Akira, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Astra memberi kabar pada Kurapika, Rhlay, Sanae dan Yutaka yang ada di kamar perawatan.

.

"Kurapika, lebih baik kau pulang untuk beristirahat. Biar Ayah dan Ibu yang menjaga istrimu," ucap Yutaka yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya terdiam, ia melamunkan pembicaraannya dengan Leorio beberapa waktu lalu. Sanae menghampiri putranya itu lalu menepuk punggungnya. "Kurapika, Ayahmu sedang berbicara padamu."

.

Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Maaf, Ayah. Aku masih ingin menemani Luna di sini. Kalian pulanglah lebih dulu agar bisa beristirahat."

Akhirnya, Sanae dan Yutaka memutuskan pulang untuk beristirahat dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan. Rhlay dan Astra juga turut mengantar kedua orangtuanya itu kembali ke rumah.

.

Tiga jam kemudian-

.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Kurapika mengelus kening istrinya yang baru saja membuka mata. Luna tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra kita, Sayang?" tanya Luna.

.

"Dia tertidur." Kurapika menjawab sambil menoleh ke arah box bayi di sampingnya. "Mau melihatnya?" Kurapika menggenggam tangan istrinya. Luna kembali mengangguk, segera Kurapika membantu istrinya untuk duduk di ranjang lalu menghampiri box bayi di sampingnya dan menggendong putra mereka. Luna mengambil alih putranya dari gendongan Kurapika dan dengan hati-hati mendekap bayi mungil itu dipelukannya.

"Cantiknya, begitu mirip dengan ayahnya." Tanpa terasa Luna menitikkan air matanya karena terharu. "Mata dan hidung anak kita mirip sekali denganmu, Sayang."

.

"Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat cerah dan bibir mungilnya itu juga sangat mirip denganmu." Kurapika membelai pipi putranya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar pun terbuka. Terlihat Rhlay, Astra, Sanae dan Yutaka berjalan memasuki kamar.

.

"Selamat datang kembali Ayah, Ibu, Kak Rhlay dan Kak Astra," Luna menyambut keluarganya dari tempat tidur. Mereka berempat tersenyum lega, melihat Luna sudah bisa duduk dan menggendong bayinya.

.

"Bayi kecil yang manis, bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" tanya Rhlay yang menghampiri Luna dengan antusias. Luna mengangguk, lalu memberikan bayi yang ada di gendongannya pada kakak iparnya. "Kami belum sempat melihat putra kalian sejak tiba di sini. Syukurlah kau meemperbolehkan kami untuk melihatnya Luna," tambahnya. Luna hanya memandangi suami dan kakak iparnya lalu tertawa geli.

.

Astra menghampiri Rhlay, membelai kepala putra pertama Kurapika dan Luna yang saat ini berada di gendongan istrinya itu. "Jadi, siapa nama anak pertama kalian?"

.

"Karena anak pertama kami laki-laki, kupikir sebaiknya ayahnyalah yang akan memberikan nama untuknya," jawab Luna. Ia menoleh pada suaminya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

.

"Hnn... Karena tahun ini adalah tahun naga dalam kalender China, bagaimana jika nama depan putra kita Ryu saja? Ryu Kuruta, Ryu berarti naga, naga adalah simbol suci dari kepemimpinan dan kekuatan." Kurapika menjawab singkat lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya.

.

"Nama yang bagus. Penerus Suku Kuruta harus memiliki jiwa seorang pemimpin dan kuat dalam menghadapi setiap tantangan." Yutaka memberikan komentarnya. "Ayah benar-benar bangga pada kalian, Kurapika dan Luna," lanjutnya.

.

"Kurapika, ingat janjimu pada kami?" Sanae memandangi Kurapika sambil tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus tinggal di sini dan mengurus segala urusan yang berkaitan dengan Suku Kuruta. Sudah waktunya Ayah dan Ibumu ini menikmati masa tua dengan bermain bersama cucu yang lucu ini." Sanae berucap sambil mengelus pipi Ryu. Ryu tampak tertawa senang.

.

"Tentu Ibu," jawab Kurapika singkat yang kemudian disambut dengan tawa bahagia oleh keluarga kecil yang berada di kamar itu.

.

\- Chapter III End -


	6. Our New Life Chapter IV : Memories

**A/N :**

Sebelumnya, saya, Author Blue mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti kelanjutan dari Fic Our New Life.

Terutama untuk Author Elixmethyst dan Author Blaze yang sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktu untuk me _review_ fic ini, terima kasih ya saran dan kritiknya yang sangat membantu saya dalam menyempurnakan fic ini kedepannya.

Akhir kata, jangan bosan membaca Fic ini, ya.

Ditunggu review, kritik, saran dan masukannya. Terima kasih, Para Pembaca.

\- Salam Sayang dari Blue-

\--

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

Chapter IV : Memories

\--

\- Kuil Dewi Anna, Green Marine Coast, Zirconia Tribe -

"Semoga Dewi Penjaga Anna selalu melindungi keluarga, teman-temanku dan semua orang yang kukenal," batin Luna. Saat ini, Luna berlutut di depan arca Dewi Anna, memejamkan matanya lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mendoakan keselamatan semua orang yang disayanginya. Setelah itu, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap wajah dari arca Dewi Anna lalu tersenyum.

\- Flashback -

Luna masih tertidur, tubuhnya tampak melayang di ruang hampa yang gelap.

"Bangunlah, Anakku." Terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil Luna, suara itu seakan menyentuh alam bawah sadarnya. Pendaran cahaya redup tapi terasa hangat melingkupi tubuhnya, dan mendorongnya untuk membuka mata. Luna pun membuka matanya, meski tatapannya masih menerawang, kosong.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna emas melayang turun menghampiri Luna lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan tubuh gadis manis yang masih tergolek lemah itu. Pendaran aura yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Wajahnya bersinar, senyuman lembut terlukis di bibirnya. Warna matanya yang berwarna keemasan menatap mata Luna yang seolah tanpa jiwa. Di saat bersamaan, wanita berparas ayu itu, menyentuh kening Luna dengan jari telunjuknya, mengembalikan jiwa Luna yang nyaris direnggut maut. Kesadaran Luna mulai kembali.

Luna berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk di sebelah perempuan yang menolongnya. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berat. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, tapi ia tetap berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sosok penolong yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Anda?!" Luna tersentak setelah ia mengenali wajah wanita itu.

"Benar, Anakku. Aku adalah Anna," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku Goddess Spirit, Dewi Penjaga Zirconia Tribe."

"Ah, benarkah Anda adalah Dewi Anna? Tempat ini gelap sekali, apa Anda tahu di mana saya berada sekarang?" Luna menggenggam tangan Anna. "Pasti saya sedang bermimpi atau jangan-jangan saya justru sudah mati?" lanjutnya. Anna hanya tersenyum geli.

Anna menatap wajah Luna yang kebingungan, lalu membelai pipinya.

"Kau masih hidup, Luna. Pria muda itu membawamu padaku," jawab Anna. "Dia membawamu ke tempat ini, Danau Eiren." Anna menutup mata Luna dengan kedua tangannya, lalu selang beberapa menit ia kembali menarik tangannya dan meminta Luna untuk membuka matanya.

Kali ini bukan ruang hampa dan gelap yang dilihat oleh Luna, melainkan sebuah taman yang disinari cahaya bulan dan bintang-bintang bertaburan di atasnya. Rerumputan yang hijau dihiasi ilalang putih selembut kapas. Bunga-bunga tumbuh beraneka warna dengan indahnya, tak ketinggalan ribuan kunang-kunang memendarkan cahaya mereka. Terlihat juga sebuah danau dengan airnya yang jernih berkilauan, memantulkan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang. Luna terpesona.

"Inikah Danau Eiren yang legendaris itu? Sumber mata air suci yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit dan memurnikan jiwa setiap makhluk hidup?" Sekali lagi Luna tampak kagum dan terpesona. Anna mengangguk.

"Tempat ini hanya bisa ditemukan oleh orang-orang berhati bersih dan tulus. Mereka yang bersedia mengorbankan diri mereka demi orang lain." Anna menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba ingatan Luna kembali. Ia ingat sebelum berada di tempat ini, ia bertarung dengan Viryon, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Pertarungan sengit dalam upaya menyadarkan kekasihnya dari pengaruh Dark Blood itu membuat dirinya terluka parah. Hingga pada akhirnya Viryon melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak ke tulang rusuk Luna yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Kemudian, tanpa rasa iba, Viryon mengakhirinya dengan menusukkan pedangnya ke punggung Luna.

Gadis polos itu menangis, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia tak menyangka kekasihnya tega melakukan hal sekeji itu padanya. Anna melihat Luna menangis lalu memeluknya.

"Manusia itu mudah sekali berubah Luna, mereka akan melakukan apapun demi tujuan mereka." Anna menepuk punggung Luna untuk menguatkannya. Luna menghapus air matanya, ia terdiam mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian setelah Viryon menusuknya.

Tepat di saat kesadarannya mulai hilang, Luna melihat Kurapika dan teman-temannya berlari menghampirinya. Leorio memeriksa kondisinya, sedangkan Lynn mengalirkan Nen pada tubuhnya untuk menghentikan darah keluar dari luka-lukanya. Gon dan Killua menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus bisa bertahan melewati ini semua.

Di saat itu, samar-samar Luna mendengar Kurapika berkata bahwa ia akan membawanya ke Danau Eiren. Kurapika menggendong Luna di punggungnya, setelah itu Luna tak bisa mendengar atau merasakan apapun lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya mulai kabur, setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ah, pria yang membawa saya ke tempat ini adalah Kurapika. Benar kan, Dewi Anna?" tanya Luna memastikan ingatannya.

Anna mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Luna. Anna bercerita bahwa setelah berhasil mencapai Danau Eiren, Kurapika membaringkan Luna yang sudah tidak bernafas di atas rerumputan dan meminumkan air suci Eiren pada kepadanya.

"Sayangnya, air suci Eiren hanya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit tapi tidak bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah meninggal," cerita Anna. Luna tertegun.

"Jika, air suci Eiren tidak bisa mengembalikan jiwa orang yang sudah meninggal, lantas bagaimana saya bisa hidup kembali seperti sekarang, Dewi Anna?" Luna kebingungan.

"Air danau memang tidak bisa Anakku, tapi aku bisa." Anna kembali tersenyum. "Aku telah memindahkan sebagian Goddess Spiritku ke dalam tubuhmu. Itu akan membantumu untuk mengambil kembali jiwa dirimu yang saat ini berada di tubuh Lucius." Luna menatap Anna dengan ekspresi bingung. Semua tampak terlalu rumit baginya.

"Anakku, Viryon menggunakan darah kegelapan yang ada dalam tubuhmu untuk membangkitkan Lucius. Seluruh jiwa dan kekuatanmu kini telah berpindah ke raga Lucius." Anna kembali memberi penjelasan.

"Dewi Anna, jika jiwaku masih tersegel di sana, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ada di sini dan hidup kembali? Apa itu artinya tubuh ini..." Luna masih terus bertanya. Ia bingung sekali saat ini.

"Benar, Luna. Saat ini, yang tertinggal dalam tubuhmu hanya ingatanmu. Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku telah meminjamkan sebagian Goddess Spiritku padamu. Karena itulah dirimu bisa hidup kembali." Anna mengelus kepala Luna. Luna mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Dewi Anna.

"Aku juga meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu untuk merebut kembali jiwamu yang kini ada pada Lucius," Anna memberikan sebuah harpa emas berukuran kecil pada Luna. "Benda ini akan membantumu. Sekarang pergilah, Anakku. Kembalilah pada teman-temanmu. Selesaikan tugasmu dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Anna kembali menggenggam tangan Luna. Luna menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Ia memeluk Dewi Anna lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu, Luna. Bawalah ini juga." Dewi Anna menghampiri Luna lalu memberikan sebuah botol kristal kecil yang berisi air suci Eiren padanya. "Selamat berjuang, Anakku. Berkat dan perlindunganku menyertaimu."

-Flashback End-

"Dewi Anna, tolong pinjami aku kekuatan agar aku bisa melindungi suami dan putraku," pinta Luna sambil meletakkan buah-buahan dan bunga di altar persembahan Dewi Anna. Setelah itu, Luna kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Luna berbalik, mulai berjalan keluar kuil. Dari tempatnya saat ini, Luna memperhatikan suaminya, Kurapika yang sedang menggendong putra mereka, Ryu yang kini sudah berusia 7 bulan.

Kurapika membalikkan badannya, memandangi Luna dan putranya secara bergantian. Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum bersama. Melihat ibunya mendekat, Ryu yang berada di gendongan Kurapika tampak bahagia. Bayi manis itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Luna.

"Sini, Ryu sayang. Biar Ibu menggendongmu." Luna mengambil Ryu dari gendongan Kurapika, Ryu tertawa. "Ayahmu pasti lelah menggendongmu seharian," ucap Luna sambil memeluk putranya lalu menoleh pada suaminya. Suaminya menanggapi dengan senyuman manis.

"Jadi, kita kembali sekarang?" tanya Kurapika. Luna mengangguk, ia balik tersenyum pada suaminya. Mereka berjalan santai menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Sayang, bisakah kita mampir sebentar ke tempat Leorio dan Lynn?" Luna menatap Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh,"Tentu, kita bisa mengunjungi mereka setelah menjemput Ayah dan Ibu di rumah Kak Astra," tambahnya. Langkah kaki Luna terhenti.

"Emm... Sayang, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Maksudku, aku ingin kita pergi bertiga saja, tanpa Ayah dan Ibu. Aku ingin berkonsultasi pada Lynn mengenai kondisi tubuhku saat ini." Luna menanggapi perkataan suaminya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan hal ini? Sayang, bukankah kau menganggap Ayah dan Ibu adalah orangtua kandungmu sendiri?" Kurapika menoleh, ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu istrinya. "Ayah dan Ibu harus tahu tentang keadaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Mata Luna berkaca-kaca. Ia menengadah, menatap mata suaminya. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," jawabnya. "Mereka pasti akan kecewa begitu mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa hamil lagi." Luna menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kita kan sudah punya Ryu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ayah dan Ibu pasti mengerti." Kurapika mengangkat dagu istrinya dan menatap kedua matanya lekat-lekat. "Kami semua menyayangimu. Kami tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu," lanjutnya. Kurapika mendekatkan bibir Luna pada bibirnya.

"Tha tha tha," Ryu merajuk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sesaat sebelum kedua bibir ayah dan ibunya bersentuhan. Luna dan Kurapika tersentak, mereka tertawa lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada bayi laki-laki itu.

\- Chapter IV End-


	7. Our New Life Chapter V : Good Boy

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Ryu Kuruta (OC) Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

Chapter V : Good Boy

\--

8 tahun setelah kelahiran putra Kurapika, Ryu Kuruta lahir...

"Permisi," sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut pendek dengan warna coklat cerah. Anak yang berusia delapan tahun itu memandangi ayahnya dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang untuk meminta ijin diperbolehkan memasuki ruangan. Sang ayah pun menoleh ke asal suara itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Ryu," jawab Kurapika. Ia menyuruh putranya masuk.

Tak menunggu lama. Ryu menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang duduk di meja kerja dengan senyuman lega. Anak manis itu menatap wajah ayahnya yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Ayah, apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya. "Jika Ayah tak keberatan, aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku di sini."

Kurapika melepas kacamata yang dipakainya, lalu memegang kepala putranya. "Karena pekerjaan Ayah sudah selesai, Ayah akan menemanimu mengerjakan tugas. Kita duduk di sofa itu saja." Kurapika menjawab sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan itu.

Ayah dan anak itu pun berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk berdampingan. Ryu membuka buku yang dibawanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia mengambil pulpen dari saku bajunya lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Ryu?" Kurapika bertanya sambil mengambil koran yang ada di atas meja. Ryu berhenti menulis, ia menegakkan badannya lalu menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Tadi aku belajar banyak tentang ilmu pengobatan dari Bibi Lynn," jawabnya riang. Kurapika menatap wajah putranya yang berseri-seri. "Bibi mengajakku ke rumah kaca di rumah sakit Suku Kuruta lalu memperkenalkan banyak tanaman obat padaku, Ayah," lanjut Ryu.

"Bagus sekali." Kurapika tersenyum. Ryu pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu, Bibi mengajakku ke ruang pengolahan tanaman herbal. Di sana aku belajar bagaimana tanaman herbal diolah menjadi obat-obatan. Lalu..." Ryu terus bercerita dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kurapika memperhatikan wajah putranya yang masih antusias menceritakan kegiatannya hari itu dengan seksama. Di saat itulah, ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan istrinya saat putranya lahir ke dunia memang benar adanya. Wajah anak laki-lakinya itu begitu mirip dengan wajahnya saat ia masih berusia 8 tahun. Pria itu memandangi bibir mungil Ryu yang sangat mirip dengan bibirnya, bentuk hidungnya yang kecil, begitu pula dengan bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Menatap wajah putra kecilnya itu, membuat Kurapika terlelap dalam masa lalu. Membayangkan masa lalu yang pernah ia jalani saat masih seusia putranya.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, bila memandanginya terus menerus seperti itu, Sayang." Suara feminin yang lembut dari Luna, istri Kurapika, yang saat ini berada di belakangnya, seketika membuyarkan lamunan laki-laki itu. Ia tersentak begitu tangan lembut istrinya menyentuh pundaknya. "Kalian terlalu asyik menikmati waktu bersama hingga tidak menyadari aku memasuki ruangan ini," lanjutnya sambil tertawa geli.

"Ibu!" Ryu yang menyadari ibunya berada di belakangnya dan ayahnya segera berbalik dan berdiri di atas sofa lalu memeluk ibunya. Dan dengan penuh sayang sang Ibu pun membalas pelukan dari putranya. Sementara Kurapika hanya menatap ibu dan anak itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah, sekarang Ibu mau mengajak putra Ibu dan Ayahnya untuk bersantai sejenak di balkon. Ibu sudah menyiapkan teh mint, susu cokelat hangat dan biskuit renyah untuk kalian semua," ucap Luna sambil tersenyum.

"Segelas susu cokelat hangat dan biskuit pasti enak sekali. Terima kasih, Ibu. Aku sayang Ibu." Ryu mencium pipi Luna. Luna tampak bahagia.

"Ya, Sayang. Ayo cepat ke balkon. Nenek dan Kakek sudah menunggu." Luna membelai rambut coklat putranya. Setelah itu, Ryu melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya lalu turun dari sofa, membereskan alat tulis dan bukunya yang ada di atas meja ayahnya lalu berlari kecil keluar ruangan menuju ke tempat kakek dan neneknya berada.

"Ryu, hati-hati Sayang. Kau bisa terjatuh kalau berlari seperti itu." Luna memperingatkan putranya.

Luna beranjak pergi hendak mengejar putra kecilnya, namun suaminya, Kurapika, memegang pergelangan tangannya. Langkah Luna terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah suaminya. Kurapika menatap Luna sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada istrinya.

Tangan kiri pria itu menggenggam tangan istrinya kemudian menempatkannya di dadanya. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya yang masih bebas memeluk tubuh istrinya yang langsing semampai itu. Ia merasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Posisi pasangan suami istri itu tertahan selama beberapa saat, hingga Luna menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata suaminya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ehn, Sayang, ayo kita juga pergi. Ayah dan Ibu sudah~" kata-kata Luna terputus. Bibirnya terbungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Kurapika mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Pipi Luna memerah.

Ketika kedua bibir mereka terpisah perlahan, Kurapika memecah keheningan dengan suaranya. "Aku menyayangimu, lebih dari apapun. Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sisiku," ucap pria itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu istrinya.

"Aku pasti akan selalu ada untukmu, selalu berada di sisimu, karena aku juga sangat menyayangimu." Luna mendekap punggung suaminya dengan erat.

Praang!

Dan, kemesraan pasangan muda itu pun seketika dibuyarkan oleh suara piring yang terjatuh ke lantai. Secara reflek, Kurapika dan Luna melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

Tampak di hadapan mereka berdua, seorang anak kecil, juga sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya. Ya, mereka adalah Ryu, Sanae dan Yutaka (orang tua Kurapika). Sanae, berlutut di belakang Ryu dan menutup kedua mata anak laki-laki itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kelihatannya, Sanae menutup mata cucunya saat ayah dan ibu anak itu saling mendekatkan bibir mereka. Dan karena terkejut, Ryu menjatuhkan piring berisi biskuit yang dibawanya.

"Lain kali, tutup pintunya lebih dulu jika kalian ingin melakukan hal-hal semacam ini." Yutaka memalingkan wajahnya dari putra dan menantunya.

"Hush, Sayang. Harusnya kau senang sebab mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain." Sanae membela Kurapika dan Luna. Ia terkikik geli.

"Nenek, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mataku ditutup? Aku juga mau melihat Ayah dan Ibuku." Ryu memprotes perlakuan Sanae, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan neneknya itu dari kedua matanya.

"Ssst, Ryu. Kau belum cukup umur, Sayang. Terlalu dini bagimu untuk melihat bagaimana cara ayah dan ibumu mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain," goda Sanae. Dan candaan Sanae itu pun hanya mendapat tanggapan kata 'Hah?' dari cucunya.

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sanae membuat Kurapika dan Luna tersipu. Wajah keduanya memerah, mereka berdua saling memalingkan wajah. Suasana di tempat itu terasa canggung. Keadaan menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa menit setelahnya.

"A.. Aku harus mengambil biskuit lagi di dapur. Permisi." Suara Luna memecah keheningan ruang kerja itu. Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya Luna mendapat alasan yang bagus untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu ketika melihat pecahan piring dan biskuit yang jatuh dari tangan putranya. Ibu muda itu bergegas pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil sapu dan membersihkan pecahan piring itu. Akan lebih baik jika Ayah, Ibu dan Ryu bersantai dulu di teras balkon. Aku akan segera menyusul," ucap Kurapika. Entah kenapa ide membersihkan pecahan piring itu terlintas begitu saja setelah ia mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut istrinya. Pria berambut pirang itu undur diri dan segera menyusul istrinya untuk pergi ke lantai bawah dengan maksud mengambil sapu dan kantong sampah.

"Bahkan mereka terlihat sangat kompak saat membuat alasan untuk kabur di situasi seperti ini," gumam Yutaka pelan.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Sayang." Sanae menanggapi perkataan suaminya sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi mata cucunya. Setelah itu, ia menggendong Ryu sembari tersenyum. "Ayo, Ryu sayang. Kita kembali bersantai di balkon."

\--

"Kakek, harus coba ini. Biskuit buatan Ibu terasa jauh lebih lezat jika dicelupkan ke susu coklat dulu sebelum dimakan." Ryu mencelupkan sepotong biskuit ke susu cokelat yang ada di gelasnya lalu menghampiri kakeknya dan menyuapkan potongan biskuit itu pada pria paruh baya itu. "Biskuitnya tidak terasa manis, Kakek. Jadi aku suka mencelupnya ke susu cokelat agar rasanya jadi lebih manis."

"Ryu, Kakek sudah kenyang. Biskuit itu untukmu saja." Yutaka menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak permintaan cucunya. Namun, anak laki-laki manis itu terus merayunya, memaksa agar Yutaka membuka mulutnya. Tembok pertahanan pria paruh baya itu runtuh, egonya telah dikalahkan oleh kepolosan cucunya sendiri.

Yutaka yang awalnya enggan, pada akhirnya terpaksa menuruti keinginan cucu tercintanya. Ia berusaha menelan potongan biskuit yang terasa sangat manis di mulutnya itu dengan wajah masam. Meski merasa agak mual akibat makanan manis yang baru saja ia telan, pria itu berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum di hadapan cucunya. Sanae, Kurapika dan Luna hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kejadian itu. Ya, mereka bertiga tahu bahwa Yutaka memang tidak suka makanan manis.

"Kakek baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryu yang merasa bersalah setelah melihat ekspresi aneh yang terlukis di wajah Kakeknya. Sementara si Kakek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luna beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Ayah mertuanya. "Ayah, maafkan Ryu, ya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Ayah tidak suka makanan manis." Luna menatap Ryu dengan tajam, ia menyuruh putranya meminta maaf. Ryu tersentak.

"Maaf Kakek. Aku janji takkan mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini lagi." Ryu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, Ryu. Ayo kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan segera selesaikan santap soremu. Kau masih harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Bibi Lynn, bukan?" tegas Kurapika. Ryu mengangguk dan mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu," Ryu menarik lengan Kakeknya, ia berjinjit lalu mencium pipi kakeknya. "Aku sangat menyayangi Kakek. Semoga Kakek tidak marah padaku." Anak laki-laki itu memeluk Kakeknya.

Meski sempat merasa terkejut, namun Yutaka membalas pelukan itu dengan tersenyum lembut. Ia memandang cucunya dengan penuh kasih lalu mengusap kepala si kecil itu. Setelah itu, bersama dengan ibunya, Ryu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan santap sorenya.

"Tingkah Ryu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ucap Kurapika sambil melirik ke arah Luna yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Kata-kata itu nyaris saja membuat Luna tersedak saat menyeruput tehnya.

"Benar. Wajah anak ini memang mirip sekali denganmu, Kurapika. Tapi sifat dan tingkah lakunya sangat mirip dengan ibunya." Sanae mendukung pernyataan putranya. "Coba lihat caranya merajuk dan merayu Kakeknya yang berhati dingin tadi. Mirip sekali dengan waktu itu, kan?" Sanae tertawa.

Wajah Luna memerah mengingat kejadian memalukan yang disinggung oleh ibu mertuanya. Dia ingat betul, saat-saat di mana ia memaksa Yutaka untuk memakan brownies cokelat buatannya. Kue manis yang terasa lezat di lidah orang biasa itu, sukses membuat isi perut Yutaka keluar. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Yutaka mendeklarasikan perang dingin pada Luna selama seminggu.

"Ah, Ibu. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau Ayah tidak menyukai makanan manis." Luna mencoba membela diri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yutaka dan Ryu yang sedang asyik menikmati cemilan sorenya.

"Sudahlah, Sanae. Berhentilah mengingat peristiwa memalukan itu," tegur Yutaka secara tiba-tiba. Tampaknya pria tertua di keluarga Kuruta itu juga merasa malu dan enggan mengingat tingkah kekanak-kanakannya pada waktu itu.

Begitulah, keluarga kecil ini menikmati waktu-waktu kebersamaan mereka. Bertukar cerita dan bercanda di sore hari dengan anggota keluarga mereka.

\--

"Ayah, Ibu, kami berangkat dulu." Luna membungkukkan badannya di depan ayah dan ibu mertuanya, diikuti oleh putranya.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah," kata Yutaka mengantar kepergian menantu dan cucu laki-lakinya yang kemudian disambut dengan senyuman manis oleh Luna dan juga Ryu.

Pagi itu, Luna dan Ryu akan pergi berkunjung ke Zirconia Tribe. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun kereta yang tak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Setelah 15 menit berjalan mereka pun sampai di stasiun dan langsung menuju gerbong kereta nomor 5.

"Ibu, kenapa kita naik kereta? Bukankah biasanya kita selalu naik mobil jika berkunjung ke Zirconia Tribe?" tanya Ryu polos seraya memasuki kereta bersama ibunya.

"Sayang, Ibu sedang bosan naik mobil pribadi. Lebih menyenangkan naik kereta seperti ini. Ryu belum pernah naik kereta, kan?" Luna mendudukkan putranya di sebuah bangku kereta. Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya, seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

-Flashback-

Kriing!

Telepon yang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Kuruta berdering malam itu. Kebetulan sekali di saat yang sama seluruh anggota keluarga Kuruta sedang bersantai di ruangan yang sama. Begitu mendengar suara telepon, Ryu bergegas bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, kediaman keluarga Kuruta di sini," sapa Ryu. Anak laki-laki itu diam sejenak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh suara penelpon di seberang sana. "Ah, baik. Tunggu sebentar, Paman. Akan kuberikan teleponnya pada Ibu."

Ryu segera menghampiri Ibunya, lalu memberikan wireless phone itu kepadanya. "Ibu, ada telepon dari Paman Astra."

"Halo, Kakak. Ini aku, Luna." Tanpa pikir panjang Luna menjawab teleponnya. Sang penelpon berbicara dari seberang, Luna mendengarkan.

"Begitukah? Baik, besok aku ke sana. Kakak tenang saja dan tolong beritahukan pada orang itu, aku akan datang untuk menemuinya." Luna mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan kakaknya. Ia berdiri dan mengembalikan gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya, lalu menghampiri suaminya yang sedang duduk membaca buku.

"Aku harus pergi ke Zirconia Tribe besok." Perkataan dan ekspresi Luna yang tampak serius itu, membuat Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya kepada wanita itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kakak bilang, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku. Keadaannya sangat mendesak," jawabnya.

"Jika orang itu ingin bertemu denganmu, bukankah dia bisa langsung kemari? Pasti Kak Astra sudah bilang bahwa kau tinggal di Suku Kuruta, kan?" Kurapika mendebat istrinya.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku harus kesana besok." Luna bersikeras.

Kurapika menatap istrinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kita pergi berdua." Lelaki itu menutup bukunya.

"Kau ada rapat dewan Kuruta besok pagi. Tak apa, aku akan pergi sendiri. Kepentingan Suku Kuruta harus menjadi prioritas utama. " Luna tersenyum. "Lagipula aku kan berkunjung menemui keluargaku, semua akan baik-baik saja." Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Kurapika menghela nafas panjang dan pada akhirnya terpaksa mengiyakan keinginan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Veyn untuk mengantarmu besok." Kurapika mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. Namun, sekali lagi Luna menolak maksud baik Kurapika.

"Aku mau naik kereta saja." Ia kembali tersenyum. "Selain itu, belakangan ini aku belum menyapa teman-teman di Suku Kuruta." Rangkaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Luna itu membuat suaminya kehabisan kata-kata dan terpaksa menyetujui permintaan tersebut.

Kurapika memandang wajah istrinya, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi lembut wanita itu saat bercengkrama dengan penduduk Zirconia Tribe dan Suku Kuruta. Meskipun terkadang keras kepala namun ia sangat peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka dan mengulurkan tangannya saat mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Sungguh, hal inilah yang membuat pria berambut pirang itu jatuh cinta pada wanita yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menghubungiku jika terjadi masalah," ucap Kurapika menambahkan. Luna menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Eh?" Luna tersentak, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap putranya yang saat ini memegang dan menarik lengan bajunya. Ibu muda itu berlutut dan memegang bahu anaknya. "Ada apa Sayang?"

"Ibu, aku ingin ikut," pinta Ryu. Luna berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi Ryu harus mendengar dan menuruti perkataan Ibu, ya," ucapnya pelan. "Karena besok Ibu akan menemui seseorang, Ryu tinggal dulu bersama Bibi Rhlay. Nanti Ryu bisa bermain dengan Kak Ruby dan Shon. Okay?" Dan kesepakatan itu disambut anggukan dari bocah laki-laki itu.

-Flashback End-

"!"

"Ukh. Maafkan, saya. Saya tidak segaja," ucap seorang wanita tua berusia kurang lebih 65 tahun. Tubuhnya tampak begitu kurus, rambutnya pun sudah mulai memutih termakan usia yang tak lagi muda.

Nenek itu menginjak kaki Luna secara tak sengaja. Dan setelah menyadari kesalahannya, ia langsung meminta maaf.

Luna menoleh ke arah wanita tua itu. Ia mengucap salam pada sang nenek lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya."Tidak apa-apa, Nek."

Tak berselang lama, wanita muda itu berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduknya pada nenek itu. "Nek, silahkan duduk di sini," ucapnya sopan. Luna menyadari bahwa semua bangku penumpang di gerbong kereta itu telah penuh, ia tak sampai hati membiarkan sang nenek berdiri di sepanjang perjalanan. Perlakuan Luna itu membuat wanita tua itu merasa tidak enak.

Sementara itu, Ryu yang melihat ibunya berdiri, ikut turun dari kursi dan menatap sang nenek yang masih tampak ragu lalu tersenyum padanya. "Nenek, silahkan ambil tempat saya juga. Nenek jangan sungkan." Ryu memegang lengan nenek itu dan membantunya untuk duduk. Luna kembali tersenyum melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Kalian baik sekali. Terima kasih." Nenek itu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih. Wanita tua itu tersenyum setelah memperhatikan Luna dan Ryu. Luna terlihat begitu cantik dengan rambut coklat sepunggungnya yang tergerai indah, kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan rok panjang bermotif kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya membuat penampilannya terlihat sederhana dan anggun. Sedangkan Ryu tampak manis dengan setelan jas berwarna coklat dan celana pendek berwarna senada.

"Nenek, apa Nenek sendirian saja?" Luna bertanya sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada nenek itu. "Oh, iya. Nenek pasti haus, silahkan diminum. Kebetulan saya membawa 3 botol air mineral. Saya rasa, 2 botol cukup untuk saya dan putra saya. Jadi Nenek tidak perlu sungkan."

"Terima kasih, Nak." Tanpa ragu sang nenek segera membuka tutup botol air mineral itu, dan meminum isinya beberapa teguk. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang putri, tapi dia sudah tak tinggal bersamaku lagi. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya."

"Memangnya anak Nenek tinggal di mana sekarang?" Ryu menanggapi perkataan nenek itu.

"Dia tinggal di Zirconia Tribe." Nenek itu tersenyum pada Ryu.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kami juga mau ke sana, Nek," ucap Ryu senang. "Kita bisa pergi bersama. Benar kan, Ibu?" Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja." Luna mengangguk setuju. "Kami akan mengantar Nenek sampai tujuan dengan selamat," tambahnya. Nenek tua itu tampak sangat bahagia. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Luna dan Ryu yang begitu baik padanya. "O iya, Nek. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama Nenek?" Luna kembali bertanya.

"Panggil saja aku Chiyo, Nak," jawabnya. "Dan kalian?"

"Nama saya Luna, Nek. Dan anak ini, putra saya, namanya Ryu." Luna memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama kalian terdengar tidak asing." Nenek Chiyo berpikir sejenak. Luna tersenyum.

-Chapter V End-


	8. Our New Life Chapter VI : Cheerfull Day

**A/N :**

Jumpa lagi, Para Pembaca.

Sebelum lanjut ke Chapter 6, pertama-tama saya, Author Blue, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk teman-teman yang masih bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya (terutama buat para author dan reader yang memberi review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya).

Di kesempatan kali ini, selain mengucapkan terima kasih, saya juga ingin menjawab pertanyaan dan review dari para pembaca (jika kurang berkenan, bisa langsung dilewati saja, ya.)

1\. Okay, yang pertama untuk Author BlazingCourage.

\- Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, Author Blaze. Wah, senangnya dapat pujian dari pembaca soal ketepatan waktu update chapter. Hehehe... Memang untuk series fic, saya usahakan untuk update chapter secara rutin (setiap hari Rabu untuk Our New Life dan hari Kamis untuk Pandora). Ini untuk melatih diri saya sendiri biar bisa disiplin (biasanya males soalnya, hehe).

\- Makasih juga buat pujiannya untuk Ryu, nanti saya sampaikan ke anaknya. Haha.

\- Dan, jawaban buat pertanyaan kapan Gon dan Killua tampil, silahkan tunggu di chapter berikut, ya. Mereka pasti dimunculkan, kok. Soalnya peran mereka penting untuk menjalankan salah satu misi yang diberikan oleh Ketua Netero. Mau tahu apa misinya? Ikuti terus chapter selanjutnya. Kalau Leorio pasti sering muncul di fic ini karena perannya juga enggak kalah penting, yaitu sebagai dokter paling disegani di Suku Kuruta dan di Zirconia Tribe (Ssst... Di chapter mendatang ada penampilan dari Leorio, lho. Hehehe).

\- Sekian dulu, jawaban saya atas pertanyaan Author Blaze. Terima kasih buat reviewnya, ya.

2\. Yang kedua, pertanyaan dari Author Elixmethyst.

\- Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya, Author Elixmethyst. Review darimu bagaikan siraman embun (?) di pagi hari yang selalu menebarkan semangat baru bagi author pemula seperti saya ini (?).

\- Berkaitan dengan tanda 'complete story', saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena terdapat kesalahan teknis waktu update chapter sebelumnya. Secara tidak disengaja, tanda complete storynya kecentang(?). Hehehe... Cerita dari fic ini masih panjang, kok. Mungkin chapternya bisa sampai puluhan atau ratusan (?!). Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah diingatkan tentang tanda complete storynya. Tanda complete storynya sudah saya perbaiki. Makasih banyak buat reviewnya, ya.

3\. Yang ketiga, untuk guest reader Fairyel.

\- Terima kasih banyak buat pujiannya ke Kurapika dan Luna. Saya sebagai author seneng banget kalau ada yang suka pairing ini (ketahuan jarang ada yang muji. Hahaha...) Nanti saya sampaikan salam ke mereka berdua juga, ya. Hehehe...

\- Saya juga suka banget sama pairing mereka. Karena itu, saya minta ijin sama Author Ai untuk bikin sekuel lanjutan dari ficnya yang berjudul Dark Blood Rises. Meskipun pada awalnya, karakter Luna di Fic Dark Blood Rises kurang lebihnya mirip dengan Neon Nostrad, dia kekanak-kanakan, ceria dan polos. Tapi seiring waktu dia mengalami perkembangan karakter setelah bertemu dengan Kurapika dan teman-temannya, sosoknya berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Nah, berhubung di fic ini settingnya setelah Luna menikah, jadi sifat dan pembawaan Luna sedikit saya ubah biar bisa mengimbangi sosok Kurapika yang tenang, cerdas dan bijaksana.

\- Soal adegan romancenya KuraXLuna, nanti pasti saya tambahin (mengingat di fic ini tokoh utamanya adalah mereka berdua. Hohoho..). Jadi, keep reading, ya.

Yak, setelah semua review sudah terjawab. Saya, Author Blue, mau undur diri dulu. Akhir kata, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk para pembaca atas waktunya. Jangan bosan baca fic saya, ya. Nantikan update-an chapter Our New Life setiap hari Rabu.

Dan, ditunggu saran atau kritiknya.

\- Salam sayang dari Blue -

\--

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Ryu Kuruta (OC) Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

Chapter VI : Cheerfull Day

\--

"Nenek, apa benar ini rumahnya?" tanya Luna memastikan.

"Sepertinya begitu, Luna," Nenek Chiyo memperhatikan rumah yang ada di depannya. Rumah itu terlihat sederhana, ukurannya pun tidak terlalu besar, mirip rumah bertipe 36 [1] dengan tembok bercat putih.

Klik!

Nenek Chiyo menekan bel rumah itu setelah mencocokkan nomor rumah yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang dipegangnya dengan nomor yang tertera di depan pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis berkacamata yang berusia kurang lebih 20 tahun. Matanya yang sendu dan berwarna hitam itu terbelalak saat melihat wanita renta yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ibu?!" Gadis itu terkejut dan tertegun sejenak. Air matanya menetes begitu melihat wajah ibunya. Seketika ia mendekap Nenek Chiyo dalam pelukannya. Pertemuan keduanya berlangsung penuh haru. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu menangis dan saling melepas rindu.

"Harusnya Ibu menelponku, biar aku saja yang mengunjungi Ibu. Jarak dari Suku Kuruta ke Zirconia Tribe cukup jauh. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Ibu?" Gadis itu mencemaskan ibunya.

"Hazel, Ibu rindu padamu. Ibu ingin segera bertemu denganmu, karena itulah Ibu memutuskan untuk langsung menemuimu." Suara Nenek Chiyo menenangkan suasana hati putrinya yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Syukurlah, di perjalanan tadi Ibu bertemu dengan Nak Luna dan putranya. Mereka berdualah yang mengantar Ibu kemari," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Luna dan Ryu. Secara reflek, gadis bernama Hazel itu ikut memperhatikan para penolong ibunya.

"Astaga?! Ma.. maafkan saya dan Ibu saya, Nyonya." Hazel segera membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu menyadari bahwa wanita muda yang membantu Ibunya itu adalah Putri Zirconia Tribe sekaligus istri dari Pemimpin Suku Kuruta.

Nenek Chiyo keheranan melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya. "Hazel, harusnya kau berterima kasih pada mereka," ucapnya.

"Ibu, beliau ini adalah Nyonya Luna, Putri dari Zirconia Tribe yang kini sudah menjadi istri dari Pemimpin Suku Kuruta, Tuan Kurapika Kuruta," Hazel menjelaskan pada ibunya.

Begitu memahami penjelasan putrinya, Nenek Chiyo tersentak. Ia mengambil kacamata dari tas yang dibawanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Setelah memperhatikan Luna dan Ryu dengan cermat, sang nenek segera meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan mereka. Ia mengaku bahwa penglihatannya yang kabur membuatnya tidak dapat mengenali ibu dan anak itu. Hal itu nampak wajar mengingat penampilan Luna saat ini sangat sederhana, sama sekali tak memperlihatkan kedudukannya sebagai seorang Putri Zirconia dan istri dari orang nomor 1 di Suku Kuruta.

Luna tersenyum, "Kalian tidak perlu meminta maaf dan berbicara seperti itu. Bukankah sudah jadi kewajibanku menolong anggota Suku Kuruta dan Zirconia Tribe saat mereka membutuhkan bantuan?" Luna menanggapi dengan sopan sembari melukis seulas senyum di wajahnya. Setelah itu, dia menghampiri Nenek Chiyo dan Hazel lalu memeluk mereka.

Selepas mengantar Nenek Chiyo bertemu putrinya, Luna dan Ryu bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman Keluarga Zircon. Sesekali ibu dan anak itu menyapa penduduk di Zirconia Tribe saat berpapasan dengan mereka. Sikap ramah dan ceria yang ditunjukkan oleh keduanya, membuat suasana Zirconia Tribe pagi itu menjadi lebih hidup dan lebih berwarna.

Karena sudah berjalan cukup lama, Luna mengajak Ryu untuk beristirahat sejenak dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman Zirconia Tribe yang saat ini mereka lewati.

"Ryu, apa kau lelah, Sayang?" Luna mendudukkan anak laki-laki itu di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, Ibu. Aku tidak lelah, justru aku merasa senang. Ternyata apa yang Ibu katakan memang benar, melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menggunakan mobil." Tuan muda Kuruta itu tersenyum puas. "Senang sekali bisa membantu Nenek Chiyo dan mengobrol dengan banyak orang."

Luna membelai rambut coklat putranya, lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia bahagia melihat Ryu merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. "Iya, Sayang. Selalu ada kepuasan tersendiri jika kita bisa menolong orang lain, mendengar keluh kesah mereka dan membantu mencarikan solusinya," ucap Luna menanggapi perkataan anak laki-lakinya. Ryu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selain itu, kau tahu tidak, Sayang? Bahwa sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajiban seorang pemimpin untuk selalu memperhatikan rakyatnya. Jadi, kelak Ryu juga harus selalu meluangkan waktu untuk membantu dan mendengar permasalahan para penduduk di Suku Kuruta dan Zirconia Tribe." Luna kembali menjelaskan.

Ryu memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku?" Anak laki-laki manis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Luna mengangguk.

"Ibu, aku tidak mengerti. Jika yang memimpin Suku Kuruta adalah Ayah dan yang memimpin Zirconia Tribe adalah Paman Astra. Lalu kenapa aku juga memiliki kewajiban itu?" Dengan ekspresi polosnya, Kuruta kecil itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada ibunya.

"Karena Ryu adalah putra Ayah dan Ibu. Suatu saat nanti Ryu pasti akan menggantikan posisi Ayah dan Ibu untuk memimpin, menjaga serta melindungi Suku Kuruta dan Zirconia Tribe," jawab ibu muda itu.

Ryu menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Aku janji pada Ibu, aku pasti akan melindungi Suku Kuruta dan Zirconia Tribe."

Luna tertawa kecil melihat kesungguhan tekad putranya. "Baiklah, Sayang. Sudah saatnya kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Paman dan Bibimu pasti sudah menunggu." Luna menurunkan putranya dari pangkuannya. Setelah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, wanita muda itu menggandeng tangan putranya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman Zirconia Tribe.

-Kediaman Keluarga Zircon, Pukul 15.00-

Sore itu, kediaman keluarga Zircon terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Suara canda tawa anak-anak seakan membawa setiap orang larut dalam keceriaan mereka. Terlihat Ryu, putra Kurapika dan Luna sedang berkejaran dengan sepupunya, Shon, yang berusia lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Shon memiliki wajah yang manis, bola mata bundar berwarna hijau dan rambut turqoise yang dipotong pendek.

"Ayo, Kak Ryu kejar aku. Hahaha.." Shon tertawa sambil berlari ke arah pohon besar di halaman rumah mereka. Dan di belakang Shon, tampak Ryu sedang berlari mengejarnya.

"Shon, Ryu, berhenti berlarian seperti itu. Nanti kalian bisa jatuh!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang. Gadis kecil itu bersusah payah mengikuti langkah kedua adik laki-lakinya.

"Ruby, kau juga sama saja. Ibu 'kan memintamu untuk menyuruh Ryu dan Shon berhenti, tapi kau sendiri malah ikut berlari bersama mereka." Rhlay, Kakak Kurapika, menasehati putrinya.

"Ibu, ini semua bukan salahku." Ruby memprotes dan menoleh ke belakang tepat di mana ibunya berada sambil mengejar adik-adiknya. Tiba-tiba...

Brukk!

Gadis pirang berusia 11 tahun itu terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. "Aduh," erang gadis manis itu, "Maaf-," kata-katanya terputus. Ruby terkejut saat menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ruby, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut blondenya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri. Ruby memegang tangan pria itu lalu tersenyum.

"Iya, Paman. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," ucap Ruby pelan sambil memegang tangan orang yang ditabraknya. "Maaf, sudah menabrakmu, Paman." Anak perempuan itu meminta maaf, sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'tidak masalah'.

"Padahal Ibu sudah bilang untuk tidak berlarian seperti itu. Sekarang lihat 'kan akibatnya?" Rhlay menghampiri putrinya dan memeriksa kondisi anak tertuanya itu. Setelah yakin Ruby tidak terluka, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang ditabrak oleh putrinya itu.

"Kurapika, maaf ya," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Dan sekali lagi, Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya. Di saat yang sama...

"Lho, Paman Kurapika?!" Shon menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang. Melihat Shon berhenti berlari, secara reflek, Ryu turut menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat gembira begitu mengetahui ayahnya datang. Ryu berjalan cepat menghampiri dan memeluk ayahnya. Kurapika membalas pelukan Ryu dan menggendong putranya itu.

"Kakak, aku datang untuk berkunjung sekaligus menjemput Luna dan Ryu," ujar Kurapika sambil tersenyum, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menyampaikan isi pikirannya tanpa basa basi.

"Tadi Luna pergi dengan Astra, tapi mereka berdua belum pulang." Rhlay menjawab sambil mengecek ponselnya. "Dan sepertinya Astra tidak meninggalkan pesan sejak ia pergi bersama istrimu."

"Mungkin aku harus pergi menyusul mereka." Kurapika menurunkan Ryu yang ada digendongannya. Ia meminta putranya untuk menunggu di tempat itu. Meskipun pada mulanya anak laki-laki itu menolak namun akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan ayahnya.

"Apa Kakak tahu kemana mereka berdua pergi?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu.

"Mereka berdua ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di Restoran Camperon." Rhlay memberitahukan alamat restoran itu pada adiknya. Dan tepat saat Kurapika hendak beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyusul kakak ipar dan istrinya, seorang pelayan wanita berlari ke arah mereka dengan panik.

"Nyonya, Tuan Astra sudah kembali. Tetapi..." Pelayan wanita itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tampak seorang pria dewasa sedang memapah wanita muda.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Rlay menghampiri suami dan adik iparnya. Ia terkejut melihat kondisi keduanya.

Astra, suami Rhlay, pulang dengan membawa banyak luka lebam di wajah dan tubuhnya. Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh, kotor dan compang camping. Di samping itu, kondisi wanita yang sedang dipapahnya juga tak kalah memprihatinkan. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dari kakinya yang terluka.

"Kami diserang saat dalam perjalanan pulang," ucap Astra dengan suara pelan.

-Chapter VI End-

[Catatan kaki ]

[1]. Rumah tipe 36 adalah tipe rumah yang mempunyai luas bangunan 36 m, dengan ukuran 6m x 6m = 36 m. Luas tanah pada rumah type 36 ini dapat dipadukan dengan beberapa ukuran luas tanah seperti 60 m atau 72 m, sehingga disebut rumah type 36/60 dan tipe rumah 36/72. Tipe rumah 36 biasanya mempunyai 2 kamar, 1 ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga serta 1 kamar mandi. (Sumber : Google)


	9. Our New Life Chapter VII : Raid

**A/N :** Halo lagi, Para Pembaca tersayang.

Jumpa lagi di hari Rabu minggu ini.

Seperti biasa, sebelum memulai chapter baru, ijinkan saya, Author Blue, menyampaikan dua patah kata untuk menyapa teman-teman semua (untuk yang kurang berkenan, silahkan langsung skip bagian ini, ya).

Okay, di kesempatan kali ini, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena update chapternya nyaris telat (hampir jam 11 malam di sini). Untungnya belum kehitung hari Kamis. Hahaha...

Sekali lagi, mohon maafkan saya ya, Semuanya. Saya siap kalau harus dimarahi. Hehehe...

Yang kedua, saya mau berterima kasih pada pembaca yang selalu setia mengikuti kelanjutan fic Our New Life ini, terutama pada Author BlazingCourage yang senantiasa meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic ini setiap update chapter. Makasih banyak, yah. Peluk dan cium untukmu, Author Blaze.

Ketiga, saya juga mau menjawab dan menanggapi review dari Author Blaze di chapter kemarin.

Tebakan Author Blaze bener banget, lho. Di chapter kali ini ada adegan actionnya (meskipun nggak terlalu detail). Maafkan bila pendeskripsiannya buruk, ya. Karena saya masih belajar jadi mohon bimbingan dan masukannya untuk bagian tersebut. Hehe...

Oh, iya. Di review kemarin, Author Blaze juga bertanya tentang eksistensi(?) Ketua Netero di fic ini. Di ficnya, Author Ai bilang bahwa time setting dari fic Dark Blood Rises adalah 5 tahun pasca YorkShin/Phantom Rouge Arc. Sehingga Author Ai, meminta agar Arc setelah Phantom Rouge Arc diabaikan (Maaf, Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei) saat kita membaca fic tersebut.

Karena fic Our New Life adalah sekuel Dark Blood Rises, maka saya akan tetap mengikuti time setting dari fic tersebut. Jadi, anggap saja Ketua Netero masih di sini bersama kita. Hehehe.. Sekian jawaban dari saya, semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Author Blaze.

Oh, iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya, ya. Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya di chapter berikutnya.

Baiklah kini sudah waktunya saya, Author Blue, mau undur diri dulu. Akhir kata, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para pembaca atas waktunya. Jangan bosan membaca fic saya, ya. Selalu nantikan update chapter Our New Life setiap hari Rabu.

Dan, ditunggu saran atau kritiknya.

\- Salam sayang dari Blue -

\--

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Ryu Kuruta (OC) Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

Chapter VII : Raid

\--

-Flashback-

Siang itu jam di arloji Astra menunjukkan pukul 14.00 tepat saat pria nomor satu di Zirconia Tribe tersebut sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama adik tercintanya, Luna. Setelah pergi menemui beberapa orang, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang tanpa mampir ke tempat lain.

"Kakak sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa orang penting yang ingin bertemu denganmu adalah Ketua Dewan Asosiasi Hunter, Chairman Netero." Astra berkata sambil tertawa geli.

Luna menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Bagaimana mungkin Kakak tidak tahu bahwa beliau adalah Ketua Netero?" Wanita itu memukul pelan bahu kakak laki-lakinya.

"Seperti yang Kakak bilang di telepon kemarin malam, ada orang misterius yang mendatangi kantor Kakak lalu meminta agar dia bisa dipertemukan denganmu." Astra memegangi bahunya yang dipukul oleh adiknya. "Orang itu sangat mencurigakan karenanya Kakak memutuskan untuk menemanimu hari ini. Jika Kakak tahu orang itu adalah Ketua Netero, Kakak tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Jadi, Kakak menyesal sudah menemaniku?" Luna menggoda kakaknya. Astra tersentak, beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki itu mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Kau ini sudah jadi ibu, tapi masih saja belum berubah." Astra tertawa. Sejujurnya sudah lama sekali pria itu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Pergi menghabiskan waktu dengan adik perempuan yang sangat disayanginya. Maklum saja, sejak adiknya menikah dengan seorang pemimpin Kuruta dan membangun rumah tangga di sana, kakak beradik itu jarang sekali bertemu.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan saat pertemuan tadi? Kakak sempat heran, kenapa Ketua Netero ingin bertemu denganmu di Zirconia Tribe." Astra mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap adiknya lekat-lekat.

"Kakak, untuk masalah ini aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Ketua Netero melarangku untuk memberitahukan informasi itu kepada siapapun, termasuk keluargaku sendiri." Wanita muda itu tersenyum. Ia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Jadi, tolong Kakak jangan bilang pada Kurapika kalau tadi aku bertemu dengan Ketua Netero, ya." Permintaan tolong Luna itu dijawab dengan anggukan paksa dari kakak laki-lakinya. Tiba-tiba...

Ckiiit!

Mobil yang dinaiki Luna dan Astra berhenti mendadak.

"Tuan, Nyonya, tepat di depan kita ada mobil lain yang menghalangi jalan." Sang sopir berkata dengan suara panik.

Kakak beradik itu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke depan. Dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sopir mereka, terdapat 2 mobil sedan hitam yang merintangi jalan mereka. Tak berselang lama, setelah mobil Luna dan Astra berhenti, beberapa orang laki-laki berjas hitam turun dari mobil sedan hitam itu.

Para pria berjas hitam tersebut keluar dari mobil mereka dan berjalan menghampiri mobil milik kakak beradik Zirconian itu. Ketika Astra hendak membuka pintu mobil untuk turun dan menemui mereka, Luna menarik tangan kakaknya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biar aku saja yang menemui mereka, Kak," ucapnya serius.

Dari raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Luna, Astra mengetahui bahwa mendebat adiknya di saat seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. "Kalau begitu, kita turun bersama," kata pria itu menanggapi adiknya. Luna berpikir sejenak lalu menatap mata kakaknya. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan dan turun dari mobil.

Luna dan Astra berjalan berdampingan dan menghampiri orang-orang itu. "Tuan-tuan, ada keperluan apa sehingga menghalangi jalan kami seperti ini?" Luna berucap dengan sopan saat berhadapan dengan mereka semua.

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara, kalian harus ikut dengan kami." Salah seorang dari mereka membuka suara. Laki-laki berambut ungu muda dan bermata tajam berwarna hijau terlihat maju ke barisan paling depan.

"Mereka orang-orang dari Dark Feather, Kak." Luna berbisik pada kakaknya. Astra mendengarkan adiknya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari orang-orang Dark Feather itu.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Tangkap dan bawa mereka berdua!" Pria berambut ungu itu kembali memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap Astra dan Luna. Dalam hitungan menit, anak buah Dark Feather telah berada di hadapan Luna dan Astra dan menyergap mereka. Para pria itu mencengkeram dan mengunci kedua lengan Luna dan Astra sehingga mereka berdua tidak dapat bergerak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat lepaskan kami!" Luna berteriak pada orang-orang yang menyerang dia dan kakaknya.

Pria berparas rupawan yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu itu menghampiri Luna dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menatap putri Zirconia itu dan menyentuh dagu Luna yang putih dan halus. "Nyonya Kuruta, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda di sini. Sepertinya Anda semakin terlihat mempesona sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu." Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luna.

Bhak!

Tanpa diduga, Astra mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah pria itu setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari orang yang menyergapnya. Pria berambut ungu tersebut mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam akibat pukulan petinggi Zirconia itu. "Jangan ganggu dia!" seru Astra penuh amarah, sementara itu Luna masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, setelah Astra memukul pria berambut ungu itu, ia juga mendaratkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan ke arah orang-orang yang menyergap adik perempuannya. Dan ketika Luna telah terlepas dari cengkeraman para pria jahat tersebut, Astra segera menarik lengan adiknya dan menempatkan tubuh wanita itu di belakang tubuhnya untuk melindunginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luna?" tanya Astra setengah berbisik pada adiknya. Luna mengangguk.

"Kak, kita harus pergi. Kita takkan bisa menang melawan mereka," Luna menjawab sambil memegang bahu kakaknya. "Kemampuan nen mereka tidak bisa diremehkan, terutama laki-laki itu," tambahnya sembari menatap tajam pria berambut ungu itu.

Astra mengangguk seolah mengerti maksud dari perkataan adik perempuannya. Mempertimbangkan kondisi mereka yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, pasangan kakak beradik itu memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

Dor! Dor!

Suara letupan senjata api terdengar dari belakang pasangan kakak beradik itu. Secara reflek mereka membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat bahwa sopir mereka telah terkapar di samping mobil mereka. Pria malang itu telah tewas dengan kepala yang tertembus peluru. Luna dan Astra tertegun, Astra mengepalkan tangannya demi menahan emosi yang nyaris tak terbendung lagi.

"Luna, kau pergilah dari sini. Kakak yang akan menghadapi mereka," ucap Astra pelan. Luna menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu menolak dengan tegas sebab ia tahu jika kakaknya takkan bisa melawan orang-orang itu sendirian.

"Kakak, aku adalah orang yang mereka cari. Jika aku menyerahkan diri, Kakak bisa pergi dengan selamat." Luna kembali menegaskan. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya terluka karenanya.

"Ya, dan setelah itu mereka akan menjadikanmu sebagai umpan agar suamimu menyerah. Lalu, orang-orang ini bisa dengan leluasa menghabisi keluargamu dan Suku Kuruta untuk membalas dendam. Itukah yang kau inginkan?" Astra menasehati sikap ceroboh adiknya. Luna terdiam kehilangan kata-kata. "Kalau sudah mengerti, sekarang pergilah," lanjut pria itu.

Luna menatap wajah kakaknya yang tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Hatinya sakit melihat kakaknya harus bertaruh nyawa demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Kendati begitu, wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Ketika, orang-orang Dark Feather hendak mengejarnya, Astra menghadang mereka dengan berani.

Sambil berlari, Luna menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat kakaknya berhasil merobohkan orang-orang itu dengan 'Frost Sword', senjata nen andalannya. Luna tersenyum lega.

Sementara itu, Astra yang berhasil melumpuhkan lawan-lawannya dengan kemampuan nennya mulai merasa kelelahan. Meski Frost Sword miliknya berhasil menaklukan anak buah Dark Feather, namun menggunakan senjata itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Nafas pria itu mulai tersengal, ia mengamati kondisi lawan-lawannya yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di jalanan Zirconian Tribe. Setelah memastikan seluruh anggota Dark Feather itu sudah tak lagi mampu mengejarnya, ia pun berpikir bahwa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk berlari dan menyusul adiknya.

Melihat anak buahnya terkapar di jalanan, pria berambut ungu yang tadi sempat dihantam oleh Astra mulai mengambil sikap. Dengan cepat, pria tersebut menghampiri dan mencengkram bahu Astra lalu membalikkan tubuh laki-laki Zirconian itu dan memukulinya secara bertubi-tubi.

Astra tak berkutik melawan kekuatan pria berambut ungu itu, ia tersungkur ke tanah. Namun tanpa rasa kasihan, pria itu mencengkeram leher Astra dan mengangkat tubuh laki-laki yang tak berdaya itu ke udara sehingga membuatnya tercekik.

"Ukh.." Astra mulai kesulitan bernafas. Saat ini dia hanya berharap dapat mengulur waktu lebih lama agar adiknya dapat melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

"Menyerahlah, Zirconia Astra. Atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup." Pria bermata hijau itu mengancam Astra dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Kemudian, dengan kekuatan penuh ia menghempaskan tubuh pemimpin Zirconia Tribe itu ke tanah. Astra menggeliat kesakitan, namun ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan berdiri.

Melihat lawannya belum menyerah, pria itu mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik jasnya dan mengarahkannya pada Astra. "Sial," batin Astra.

"Yin Yang Silk Chain!" Terdengar suara wanita berteriak dan di saat yang sama untaian rantai kaca meluncur ke arah pria yang hendak menembak Astra itu. Rantai itu berhasil melukai tangan laki-laki itu dan membuatnya menjatuhkan pistolnya.

Astra menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat adiknya sedang berlari menghampirinya. Ia terkejut melihat Luna kembali untuk menyelamatkannya. Wanita muda itu berlutut dan membantu kakak laki-lakinya yang jatuh tersungkur itu untuk berdiri.

"Yin Yang Silk Chain, ikat pria itu!" Sekali lagi, Luna menggunakan rantai nen miliknya. Ia melemparkan rantai nen itu ke udara seraya mengendalikannya. Rantai itu merayap dengan cepat di udara gerakannya menyerupai seekor ular lincah yang sedang mengejar mangsanya. Dalam sekejap mata benda itu telah melilit seluruh tubuh pria berambut ungu yang merupakan salah seorang anggota Dark Feather tersebut. Laki-laki itu jatuh terjerembab, namun salah satu tangannya berhasil lepas dari ikatan rantai tersebut dan mengambil pistol yang tadi terjatuh di dekatnya.

"Kak, rantaiku hanya bisa bertahan selama 5 menit, itu pun jika orang yang terikat olehnya tidak menggunakan nen untuk melepaskan diri. Setidaknya, itu bisa memberi kita waktu untuk kembali ke mobil dan melarikan diri." Luna memapah kakaknya dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah mobil mereka. Ketika mereka sudah berada tepat di depan pintu mobil...

Dor!

Tiba-tiba, wanita muda itu terjatuh. Pergelangan kakinya tertembus timah panas yang ditembakkan oleh laki-laki berambut ungu itu. Meskipun begitu dengan susah payah akhirnya kakak beradik itu berhasil masuk ke mobil dan melarikan diri.

-Kediaman Keluarga Zircon, Pukul 17.00-

"Cedera yang diakibatkan oleh tembakan senjata api di pergelangan kaki istrimu itu cukup serius. Peluru itu membuat persendiannya sedikit bergeser dan menyebabkan retakan di tulangnya. Aku sudah menjahit lukanya dengan benang nen. Selanjutnya, untuk mempercepat pemulihannya, aku juga memasang gips di kaki istrimu. Pastikan dia tidak banyak bergerak." Leorio menjelaskan perihal kondisi Luna sambil membereskan peralatan kedokteran miliknya.

Kurapika mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu. Lalu, memandang istrinya yang saat ini sedang terbaring di ranjang.

"Oh, ya. Kurapika, jangan lupa minumkan obat ini ketika dia terbangun." Leorio memberikan beberapa tablet Aspirin pada sahabatnya itu. "Kondisinya tidak akan seburuk ini jika dia tidak menggunakan nen. Sebaiknya sedapat mungkin kau awasi dia agar tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Aku mengerti, Leorio. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak," balas Kurapika. Pria berambut pirang itu mengantar sahabatnya yang hendak meninggalkan kamar Luna.

Setelah mengantar Leorio keluar kamar, Kurapika menghampiri istrinya yang saat ini sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Pria itu menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di sebelah sisi ranjang tempat istrinya berbaring. Ia duduk di samping istrinya yang masih belum sadar dan menggenggam tangannya.

Perasaan bersalah memenuhi batinnya saat ini. Seharusnya dia tak membiarkan Luna pergi sendirian. Seandainya ia menemani wanita yang dicintainya itu, pasti keadaannya akan berbeda saat ini. Takkan ada orang yang menjadi korban dan terluka karenanya.

Kurapika memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang tetap terlihat cantik meski dalam keadaan pucat pasi. Laki-laki itu mengusap pelan dahi istrinya lalu mengecupnya. "Sadarlah, Sayang. Aku di sini menunggumu."

Keesokan harinya...

Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke kamar Luna melalui celah-celah jendela di ruangan itu. Merasa silau dengan sinar keemasan yang menyentuh wajahnya, Luna membuka matanya perlahan. Sesekali, ia menutupi matanya ketika cahaya matahari berusaha menembus kedua matanya. Wanita muda itu berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Namun, ia terkejut saat melihat suaminya tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya. Luna membelai kepala suaminya yang bersandar di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Di saat yang sama, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya sambil memeluk lengannya yang masih bebas.

Sementara itu, Kurapika merasa ada sentuhan lembut yang mengenai kepalanya. Pria itu pun membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap istrinya yang sudah bangun lebih dulu.

"Sayang, kau harus istirahat. Kau pasti lelah menjagaku semalaman," ucap Luna pelan sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyentuh kening istrinya dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Harusnya kau ucapkan itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Kurapika menghela nafas. "Leorio bilang kau harus banyak istirahat agar lekas pulih," lanjutnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryu, yang masih tertidur di pelukan istrinya. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ryu, memaksa masuk agar bisa terus mengawasi dan menjagamu." Kurapika tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam, saat itu Ryu memohon pada Lynn dan Leorio agar bisa masuk ke kamar untuk melihat kondisi ibunya sambil menangis.

"Seharusnya anak kecil tidak boleh ada di sini karena sistem kekebalan tubuhnya masih rentan, tapi dia terus memaksa kami agar diijinkan untuk masuk." Kurapika tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Dan kalian yang tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya membiarkannya menemaniku di sini." Luna tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Kurapika menghampiri Ryu. Ayah muda itu mengangkat tubuh putranya dan menggendongnya. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar, lalu mengambilkan sarapan untukmu." Kurapika berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Sayang, bagaimana keadaan Kak Astra? Apa Kakakku baik-baik saja?" tanya Luna cemas begitu mengingat kondisi kakaknya terakhir kali.

"Kak Astra baik-baik saja. Hanya menderita cedera dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Luka-lukanya tak terlalu parah, syukurlah dia sempat menggunakan perisai nen saat dipukuli oleh orang-orang Dark Feather," ucap Kurapika dengan sedikit penekanan saat kata-kata 'Dark Feather' meluncur dari mulutnya.

Luna merasa lega kakaknya baik-baik saja. Namun, sekarang wanita itu lebih mencemaskan keadaan suaminya yang terlihat marah, sedih dan kesal. Meski Kurapika terlihat tenang dari luar, namun Luna tahu bahwa perasaan suaminya itu sedang kacau. "Sayang, jangan khawatirkan kami. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu mendukungmu." Wanita itu berusaha menenangkan suaminya dengan ekspresi teduh yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Kurapika tidak merespon perkataan Luna, ia kembali berjalan keluar kamar.

Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, Kurapika kembali memasuki kamar mereka dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup krim jagung, bubur hangat dan segelas susu. Kurapika menghampiri istrinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Luna mengambil semangkuk bubur dari atas nampan yang dibawa suaminya. Ia mengambil satu sendok penuh bubur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini enak sekali. Sayang, kau juga harus mencobanya."

Wanita muda itu kembali mengambil satu sendok bubur dan mendekatkannya ke mulut suaminya. Namun, Kurapika menolak dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Luna tertegun melihat sikap suaminya. Ia mengembalikan mangkuk bubur yang dipegangnya ke atas nampan, lalu memeluk suaminya. Luna membenamkan wajah suaminya dalam pelukannya dan membelai rambutnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kurapika membalas pelukan Luna. Pria itu mendekap punggung istrinya dengan erat. "Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar mereka menyerah. Mereka bisa lakukan apapun terhadapku, tapi tidak pada kalian. Kesabaranku sudah habis, aku akan menemukan dan menghabisi mereka semua." Mata Kurapika berubah menjadi merah.

Luna menepuk punggung suaminya beberapa kali. "Tentu, kita pasti melakukannya jika saatnya sudah tiba." Kehangatan dari sentuhan dan pelukan Luna, berhasil menenangkan suaminya. Amarah pria itu mulai mereda, pupil matanya kembali ke warna asalnya, biru cerah.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini padamu, Sayang. Tapi aku tak mau lagi menyembunyikan hal apapun darimu." Luna melepaskan pelukannya. "Orang yang aku temui kemarin adalah Ketua Netero."

Kurapika terkejut. Luna melanjutkan ceritanya, "Beliau memintaku untuk menghubungi Serra Vinnia dan Veruneo Marchant. Kami bermaksud untuk membuka kembali riset tentang Dark Blood."

-Chapter VII End-


	10. Our New Life Special Chapter (BTS I)

**A/N :**

Halo, Pembaca. Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Author Blue.

Mungkin ada di antara kalian yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa saya update chapter hari ini (karena harusnya update chapter Our New Life 'kan setiap hari Rabu).

Okey, saya jawab. Itu karena chapter kali ini adalah chapter bonus. Sebagai bentuk terima kasih saya atas kesediaan para pembaca setia dalam meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca dan memberi masukan pada saya terkait pembuatan fic Our New Life. Saya mau kasih surprise, nih buat kalian semua. Dan, taraaa...

Inilah dia, Chapter Spesial Behind The Scene dari Fic Our New Life.

Bagi teman-teman yang kurang suka dengan genre Comedy/Parody, chapter kali ini bisa dilewati, kok. Soalnya, chapter spesial ini enggak berhubungan dengan plot cerita utama.

Jadi, silahkan langsung dibaca dan dinikmati, ya.

Salam Sayang dari Blue

nb :

1\. Review dari para pembaca akan saya balas di chapter mendatang yang terbit di Hari Kamis tanggal 31 Agustus 2017. Stay tuned, ya.

2\. Fic ini tidak bermaksud menjelekkan atau mempromosikan pihak manapun. Diharapkan para pembaca tidak 'baper'. Hehehe...

\--

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Parody/Comedy (Khusus Chapter ini)

Rated : T

Character : Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Luna, Lynn

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi (Hunter X Hunter), Upin Ipin (LES 'Copaque), Terangkanlah (Opick)

\--

Special Chapter : Behind The Scene I of Our New Life (BTS I)

\--

Di suatu malam, Author Blue sedang pusing memikirkan plot cerita lanjutan dari fic-nya sendiri yang berjudul Our New Life. Dia duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memegangi kepalanya dan memijat dahinya.

"Duh, kok lama-lama plot ceritanya jadi melenceng gini, ya?" Anak itu bingung saat membaca ulang script fic miliknya sendiri. "Padahal tadinya, aku cuma mau bikin cerita ringan tentang keseharian keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Yah, semacam cerita kartun Upin Ipin gitu," gumam Sang Author sambil membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke meja.

Frustrasi dengan situasi yang dialaminya kali ini, author itu terdiam sambil menempelkan dahinya ke meja. "Ini plot ceritanya malah jadi ruwet. Kayak drama sinetron yang biasa ditonton emak-emak di rumah." Dan, Sang Author pun kembali meratap.

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa agar jalan pikirannya diterangkan sambil bernyanyi lagu 'Eta Terangkanlah' tung tak tung tak tung tung yang saat ini sedang hits di dunianya. Ya, siapapun pasti prihatin melihat kondisi author yang satu ini, tampaknya kegilaan mulai melanda pikirannya. Di tengah kegalauannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Untungnya, fic ini nggak jadi dibuat mirip Upin Ipin," celetuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver saat mengambil script milik Author Blue secara paksa lalu membacanya.

Sebenarnya Killua tak keberatan jika dirinya turut ambil bagian dalam fic yang kisahnya mirip dengan serial kartun itu. Tapi begitu membayangkan bahwa rambut silver kebanggaannya harus dipangkas habis untuk memenuhi tuntutan perannya dalam fic tersebut, ia bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Zaoldyeck memiliki kepala botak berkilau. Harga dirinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran pasti jatuh di mata publik.

Saat si bocah berambut silver sedang sibuk dengan imajinasi liarnya(?), tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki lain berambut hitam memasuki ruang kerja Blue. "Hah? Upin Ipin?" Gon, anak berwajah polos itu, berjalan mendekati sahabatnya. Merasa asing dengan kata 'Upin Ipin' itu, ia bertanya-tanya apa arti dari istilah tersebut. Apakah itu adalah nama teknik nen terbaru atau nama makanan di belahan dunia lain. Karena penasaran akhirnya Gon ikut membaca kertas script yang sedang dipegang oleh kawan baiknya.

"Lho?! Gon, Killua, sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?" Blue terkejut melihat penampakan dua sahabat karib itu. Ia bingung bagaimana cara anak-anak itu masuk ke ruangan pribadinya. Author itu yakin sekali bahwa sebelumnya ia sudah mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kami masuk begitu saja, kok," sahut Killua singkat dan diikuti dengan anggukan dari Gon, sahabatnya. Blue diam dan memperhatikan gerak gerik dari dua bocah itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, author itu pun menyadari bahwa script miliknya yang tadi berada di atas mejanya, kini berada di tangan Gon dan Killua. Ia kaget setengah mati dan tanpa sadar meneriaki sepasang sahabat itu. "Hey! Kembalikan kertas itu!" serunya. Terkejut dengan kemarahan Sang Author, Killua berlari keluar ruangan sambil membawa kertas script milik Blue.

"Killua, tunggu! Aku belum menemukan tulisan tentang istilah 'Upin Ipin' tadi." Gon memanggil Killua. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Gon masih saja penasaran dengan istilah yang baru ia dengar itu. Ya, setidaknya alasan sederhana tersebut cukup memotivasi Gon untuk mengikuti dan mengejar rekan sepermainannya.

Melihat kedua bocah laki-laki itu kabur dengan membawa hasil kerja kerasnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, tanpa pikir panjang Blue segera mengejar mereka sambil meminta agar kertasnya dikembalikan. Setelah berlari dan berkejaran mengelilingi rumah, akhirnya ketiga anak yang sangat bersemangat itu (dengan motivasi berbeda tentunya) memasuki dapur.

Di dapur, terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang sedang memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam. Tampak terganggu, si gadis yang merasa kesal kemudian memarahi tiga anak nakal yang masih berkeliaran di dapurnya. "Kalian ini, jangan main kejar-kejaran di dapur. Bahaya, 'kan! Nanti kalau masakanku gosong gimana?!" bentaknya.

Bagai tersambar petir, tiga orang anak itu langsung terdiam saat Luna memarahi mereka. Sejujurnya, anak-anak itu bukannya merasa takut, tapi mereka tak habis pikir sebab Luna lebih mementingkan masakannya yang nyaris gosong daripada keselamatan teman-temannya.

Dengan nafas yang hampir putus, Blue membuka suara. Ia meminta maaf pada Luna dan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Setelah itu, Blue kembali memohon pada Killua, "Killua, kembalikan dong kertasnya. Kertas itu adalah script kalian untuk perform dan syuting fic Our New Life besok. Nanti kalau rusak, aku mesti begadang untuk menyusun ulang plot ceritanya." Blue berlutut sambil memegangi kaki bocah berambut silver itu. Tapi si bocah terus membaca kertas yang dipegangnya tanpa mempedulikan author malang yang saat ini menangis sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Benar-benar malam yang sial bagi Sang Author.

"Ada apa, sih? Kok ribut sekali." Kurapika bertanya saat memasuki dapur. Karena mendengar suara gaduh, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan teman-temannya. Untuk beberapa menit, Kurapika sempat tertegun ketika menyaksikan kericuhan yang terjadi di tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Gon yang melihat Kurapika memasuki dapur, menghampiri pemuda itu dan bertanya, "Eh, Kurapika. Upin Ipin itu siapa, sih?" Entah kenapa anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu begitu yakin bahwa dengan pengetahuan luasnya, Kurapika pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dan memuaskan rasa penasaran yang bergelut di pikirannya sejak tadi.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kurapika menatap Gon. Setelah mencerna pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sahabatnya, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Sambil memutar otak, ia memegang dagunya. Sepertinya, pemuda itu berpikir cukup keras kali ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Kurapika menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika seisi ruangan beranggapan bahwa pemuda berpengetahuan luas itu tidak mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan kawan baiknya tersebut, sebuah statement mengejutkan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Gon, Upin Ipin adalah serial televisi animasi anak-anak yang dirilis pada 14 September 2007 di Negara Malaysia dan disiarkan di TV9 . Serial ini diproduksi oleh Les' Copaque . Awalnya film ini bertujuan untuk mendidik anak-anak agar lebih mengerti tentang bulan Ramadhan[1]." Kurapika memulai pidatonya. Gon memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sementara Killua, Luna dan Blue yang masih berada di ruangan itu saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain. Tampaknya ketiga orang itu mendapat firasat buruk.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Kurapika melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Selain itu, Upin dan Ipin sendiri merupakan sepasang kembar berusia belia yang tinggal bersama Kak Ros dan Mak Uda, biasa dipanggil Opah, di Kampung Durian Runtuh setelah kematian kedua orangtua mereka sewaktu masih bayi. Upin dan Ipin bersekolah di Tadika Mesra yang terletak dalam kawasan kampung, di mana mereka berteman dengan banyak teman yang bermacam-macam tingkah lakunya, seperti Mei Mei yang imut dan berkepribadian cerdas, Jarjit Singh yang gemar membuat humor dan membuat pantun, Ehsan yang cerewet dan suka makan, Fizi, sepupu Ehsan yang penuh keyakinan diri tetapi suka mengejek orang lain, dan Mail yang berkemampuan untuk berjualan, suka melamun dan mengantuk karena ia berjualan ayam semalaman dan pandai berhitung. Kampung Durian Runtuh juga didatangi oleh seorang gadis bernama Susanti yang merupakan pindahan dari Jakarta, Indonesia[2]. Dan, blahblahblah..." cerita pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dan, firasat buruk Killua, Luna dan Blue pun terbukti. Pada awalnya, mereka bertiga sudah merasa cemas saat Gon mengajukan pertanyaan pada pemuda itu. Meskipun Kurapika terlihat pendiam dari luar, sebenarnya ia adalah tipe orang yang senang berbagi informasi dengan teman-temannya. Oleh karena itu, setiap kali teman-temannya menanyakan sesuatu, remaja itu akan berusaha memberikan penjelasan sedetail-detailnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan kebiasaannya ini. Ya, tidak ada. Kecuali satu rahasia kecil yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, yaitu : Kurapika tidak akan berhenti memberikan penjelasan sebelum semua informasi yang ia ketahui tersampaikan pada teman-temannya. Sekalipun untuk itu, ia harus berbicara selama seharian penuh.

"Cukup, Kurapika. Aku tidak tahan lagi!" pekik Killua sambil menutupi salah satu telinganya dengan tangannya yang masih bebas (tangan Killua yang lain sedang memegang kertas Blue). Teriakan Killua berhasil menyadarkan Kurapika dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan ceramahnya(?).

Untuk sejenak keadaan menjadi sunyi. Semua orang di ruangan itu diam tak bergeming sedikitpun, hingga suara Blue memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Kurapika, harus kuakui kalau kau memang hebat. Darimana kau bisa tahu informasi tentang serial kartun 'Upin Ipin' sedetail itu?" tanya Blue yang sudah tak lagi bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Oh, aku tahu karena aku dan Leorio suka menonton serial untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan," jawab Kurapika dengan bangga.

Dan, seisi ruangan pun kembali terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kurapika. Siapa yang menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi? Setiap orang pasti berpikir bahwa tontonan pemuda secerdas Kurapika adalah acara semacam _National Geographic_ dan _Social Education_. Tapi di luar dugaan, ternyata pria berambut pirang itu juga sangat menyukai serial anak-anak seperti Upin Ipin. Yang lebih mengejutkan, Kurapika mengaku bahwa ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton acara itu bersama Leorio. Ya, Leorio.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanpa menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya Kurapika bertanya pada teman-temannya yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Lynn yang sedari tidak terlihat karena berada di ada di pojok ruangan membantu memotong sayuran, tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian di tempat itu dengan suaranya, "Luna, tumisannya gosong!" serunya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Gadis berambut biru gelap itu berlari dan mengangkat penggorengan dari atas kompor. Sedangkan, Luna masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Kurapika masih kebingungan melihat tingkah laku para sahabatnya. Remaja laki-laki itu kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Memang kenapa sih dengan serial itu?"

Killua mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Blue. "Oh, bukan apa-apa, kok. Tadi aku cuma mendengar kalau Blue mau membuat dirimu berperan sebagai Upin Ipin di chapter lanjutan dalam fic Our New Life miliknya," jawab bocah berambut silver itu enteng.

"Nanti, kau jadi si Upin dan Luna jadi si Ipin." Killua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara itu, Kurapika dan Luna tampak sangat _shock_. Kedua muda mudi itu membayangkan diri mereka berakting menjadi sepasang anak kecil berkepala plontos yang masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Kaget mendengar fitnah keji yang dilontarkan Killua, Blue dengan cepat menyangkal hal tersebut. "Bohong! Killua bohong! Aku nggak berpikir begitu." Author malang itu berusaha membela dirinya.

"Hahaha... Bahkan di script ini, ada adegan 'ena-ena' antara kalian berdua, lho," ucap Killua sambil melirik ke arah Kurapika dan Luna secara bergantian. Perkataan Killua itu sukses membuat wajah Kurapika dan Luna memerah. Begitu terpukulnya mereka mendengar perkataan Killua hingga tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Sementara itu, Killua tampak bahagia bisa tertawa di atas penderitaan teman-temannya.

"Sembarangan! Itu nggak benar. Mana mungkin aku punya pikiran seperti itu?!" Blue semakin panik, ia takut terjadi salah paham di antara mereka. Anak itu masih terus berusaha menyangkal dan membela diri sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kurapika semakin terdiam mendengar hal itu. Sedangkan, Luna terlihat sangat kesal dan marah. Sementara itu, Lynn masih sibuk dengan masakan gosong yang baru saja diangkatnya. Namun, berbeda dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Gon justru menarik-narik lengan Killua sambil bertanya, "Killua, 'ena-ena' itu apa?"

Killua mengangkat kertas yang ada di tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan terus tertawa tanpa menghiraukan luapan emosi dari Blue dan para sahabatnya ataupun pertanyaan dari Gon. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria berkacamata dan bertubuh tinggi menyambar kertas script yang berada di tangan Killua.

Blue menarik nafas lega saat melihat Leorio berdiri di belakang Killua dan mengambil kertas script miliknya. Ia berpikir sahabatnya itu pasti mau membantunya dan mengembalikan kertas tersebut padanya. "Syukurlah, Leorio. Tolong berikan kertas itu padaku," pinta Blue dengan tatapan memelas.

Leorio, dengan segala kebaikan hatinya bersedia mengembalikan kertas itu pada Blue. Namun tepat saat author malang itu hendak menyentuh scriptnya, Leorio menarik kembali ucapannya. "Maaf, Blue. Tapi sebelum aku kembalikan, biarkan aku membacanya dulu, ya," kata Leorio singkat.

Dan sekali lagi, Author Blue yang sekarang terduduk di lantai hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan para artisnya. Mungkin lain kali, anak itu perlu mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan casting ulang dan mengganti pemeran fic-nya dengan orang-orang yang pembawaannya lebih tenang seperti Palm, Meruem, Kuroro, Pakunoda atau mungkin Kortopi(?).

"Leorio, aku duluan yang mau baca! Kembalikan kertas itu." Killua berusaha merebut lembaran script yang berada di tangan Leorio dengan menariknya. Leorio tak mau kalah, ia pun menarik kembali kertas itu. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa adegan tarik menarik kertas di Dunia Hunter ini berlangsung sangat seru.

Blue yang tadinya nampak pasrah kembali terlihat panik. Ia memohon pada Leorio dan Killua, "Hey, hentikan! Nanti kertasnya sobek. Kalau kalian mau baca, baca saja. Tapi jangan lukai kertasku!" pinta Blue. Namun sepertinya permintaan anak itu sia-sia belaka sebab Leorio dan Killua tak mempedulikannya.

 _Sraak!_

Suara sobekan kertas terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sekarang, script milik Blue terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan jatuh berceceran di lantai. Blue, Killua dan Leorio terdiam, begitu pula semua orang yang ada di sana. Ya, semuanya diam kecuali Gon yang masih penasaran dan menanyakan arti dari kata 'ena-ena' pada temannya yang lain, yaitu Kurapika.

"Hiks... hiks... Kertasku, hasil kerja kerasku, anak-anakku." Blue meratap sambil memeluk serpihan script miliknya. "Kalian semua..." Blue berdiri sambil menggenggam kertasnya penuh amarah. "...rasakan pembalasanku!"

Aura gelap dan pancaran kemarahan yang muncul dari tubuh Blue cukup untuk membuat seisi ruangan bergidik ngeri. Mereka semua bergegas menyelamatkan diri. Namun, yang membuat Killua, Kurapika, Luna dan Lynn tak habis pikir adalah...

"Eh, Teman-teman. Ayo dong beritahu aku, apa arti kata 'ena-ena' yang tadi disebut Killua?" tanya Gon dengan polosnya. Ya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal tidak penting yang seharusnya belum pantas diketahui olehnya.

-Behind The Scene I End-

[1] Diambil dari wikipedia dengan sedikit perubahan.

[2] idem


	11. Our New Life Chapter VIII : Reason

**A/N :**

Halo, Teman-teman.

Kita jumpa lagi di hari Rabu ini.

Seperti biasa, sebelum update chapter. Saya, Author Blue, mau menyapa penggemar(?) dulu, ya. Hahaha...

Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaan pembaca sekalian untuk meluangkan waktu membaca fic saya. Terutama untuk Author Blaze yang selalu mereview fic ini di setiap chapternya. Makasih banyak, ya. Blue sayang kalian semua.

Yang kedua, saya akan menanggapi review, kritik, dan saran dari para pembaca.

1\. Dear, Author BlazingCourage. Makasih banyak, lho buat reviewnya. Seneng banget rasanya dapat masukan tiap minggu. Ini nih yang bikin saya makin semangat nulis chapter lanjutan fic Our New Life. Haha...

Saya balas 2 reviewnya sekaligus ya.

a. Untuk review di Chapter 7 : Raid, memang saya akui baru kali ini saya nulis fic yang ada _battle_ nya. Dan, saya bener-bener kesulitan buat mendeskripsikan tiap gerakan _action_ nya (kayaknya, emang butuh main ke fandom Digimon buat belajar, nih). Tapi, syukurlah chapter ini bisa selesai meski masih banyak kekurangannya.

Saran dari Blaze saya sambut dan terima dengan senang hati. Saya janji kesalahan-kesalahan tersebut akan saya perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. Oh iya, untuk pendeskripsian senjata nen Luna dan Astra yang masih kurang lengkap, akan saya perbaiki di chapter mendatang (kalau mereka pakai nen lagi) *dihajar.

Sekedar info : tipe nen Astra dan Luna adalah Gugenka ( _plus_ Tokushitsu untuk Luna saat dia menggunakan Dark Blood).

Terus untuk si 'pria berambut ungu', sebenernya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu chara di game otome Shall We Date : Destiny Ninja yang bernama Akira. Haha.. Kalau dibandingkan sama Kuki Urie, penampilan Akira ini lebih dewasa dan cantik(?), mirip-mirip cowok _bishounen_ gitu, deh.

b. Untuk review di Chapter Spesial : Behind The Scene, saya seneng banget kalau Blaze suka chapter kali ini. Nanti, saya bikin lebih banyak lagi _side story_ nya. Hahaha...

O, iya. Waktu Blaze bilang supaya chapter ini di _publish_ secara terpisah... Saya jadi kepikiran 'Wah, itu ide yang bagus'! Nanti, saya pisahin chapter bonusnya (khusus Comedy/Parody). Biar susunan chapter fic Our New Life ini juga lebih rapi dan _genre_ nya lebih konsisten. Makasih banget lho, buat sarannya yang sangat membantu.

Sip! Kayaknya **A/N** nya udah panjang banget, nih. Jadi sekarang saya, Author Blue, mau undur diri dulu, ya. Akhir kata, saya mohon maaf jika ada salah kata dan terima kasih saya ucapkan bagi para pembaca atas waktunya. Jangan bosan buat baca fic saya, ya. Selalu nantikan update chapter Our New Life setiap hari Rabu.

Dan, ditunggu kritik atau sarannya.

\- Salam sayang dari Blue -

\--

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Ryu Kuruta (OC) Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

Chapter VIII : Reason

\--

"Awalnya, aku tak mau memberitahukan hal ini padamu, Sayang." Luna melepaskan pelukannya. "Orang yang aku temui kemarin adalah Ketua Netero."

Kurapika menegakkan tubuhnya yang beberapa saat lalu bersandar di tubuh istrinya. Pria itu duduk menghadap istrinya, memandanginya sambil bertanya-tanya. Luna yang menyadari tatapan penasaran dari suaminya kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Beliau memintaku agar menghubungi Serra Vinnia dan Veruneo Marchant. Kami bermaksud melanjutkan kembali riset tentang Dark Blood."

"Apa alasannya?" Kurapika menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya dan menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Dark Feather. Dewan Asosiasi Hunter memperoleh informasi bahwa saat ini mereka sedang mengembangkan suatu teknik rahasia untuk melumpuhkan ratusan bahkan ribuan orang hanya dalam hitungan detik," jawab Luna. "Karena itulah, Dewan Asosiasi Hunter berharap agar riset Dark Blood dilanjutkan kembali untuk berjaga-jaga jika rencana Dark Feather itu benar-benar direalisasikan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari istrinya, Kurapika melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menanggapi, "Tidak, Luna. Itu terlalu beresiko. Dengan susah payah, kau berusaha menghilangkan pengaruh Dark Blood dalam tubuhmu. Dan sekarang kau ingin membawanya kembali?"

Kurapika mengatakan pada istrinya bahwa apapun alasannya ia tak ingin wanita itu terlibat dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Dark Blood. Ya, kata-kata Dark Blood seakan membawa kembali trauma dan memori buruk yang telah pergi dari hidup pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Luna memegang kedua pipi suaminya dan memaksa pria itu menatapnya. "Sayang, dengarkan aku. Jika riset ini berhasil, kita dapat mematikan pergerakan Dark Feather dan membuat mereka menyerah. Selain itu, kita juga bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang dengan memanfaatkan kelebihan utama Dark Blood yang dapat meningkatkan ketahanan tubuh, stamina dan kemampuan fisik seseorang."

"Itu benar, namun dampak buruk dari pemanfaatan Dark Blood adalah terjadinya penurunan kinerja organ tubuh orang yang menggunakannya. Memang tubuh mereka jadi semakin kuat dan kekuatan fisik mereka pun akan bertambah tapi semua itu memaksa organ tubuh mereka bekerja lebih keras. Kau lupa apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu? Organ tubuhmu yang telah rusak tidak dapat kembali seperti semula, 'kan?" Kurapika menghempaskan tangan Luna yang memegang pipinya. Pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Luna kembali menggapai tangan suaminya dan menggenggamnya. "Kali ini hasilnya pasti berbeda. Aku yakin sekali. Tolong percayalah padaku." Wanita itu memohon pada suaminya.

Kurapika membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mencengkeram kedua bahu istrinya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa dulu kau, Viryon, Serra dan Neo mendirikan Dark Knight Evil Organization dengan tujuan sama, yaitu untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Tapi apa hasilnya? Usaha kalian tidak berhasil. Kondisimu jadi memprihatinkan seperti ini, Viryon meninggal, Serra kehilangan penglihatannya dan Neo tidak lagi bisa berjalan untuk selamanya." Kurapika menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya yang kini tergambar jelas di sorot matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu kembali menatap istrinya, "Apapun alasannya, aku tetap tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya," ucapnya lagi dengan nada tegas.

Perkataan tajam dari Kurapika membuat dada Luna terasa sesak. Kenangan buruk di masa lalu yang diingatnya seakan menghancurkan perasaannya. Luna terdiam untuk sesaat, sementara itu Kurapika melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kembali berdiri tegak. Tepat saat pria itu membalikkan badan dan mulai beranjak pergi, Luna mengatakan sesuatu, "Hasilnya tidak akan sama, karena risetnya sudah hampir selesai."

Langkah Kurapika terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat istrinya sedang tersenyum. "Iya, Sayang. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena tanpa sepengetahuanmu aku telah melakukan sebuah penelitian dengan Dark Blood sebagai objeknya. Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku mengerjakan proyek ini bersama Leorio dan Lynn."

Luna melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku telah memulai riset ini sejak delapan tahun lalu. Saat itu, kau pergi menempuh ujian hunter tingkat III bersama ketiga sahabatmu, Gon, Killua dan Leorio." Luna menatap suaminya dari tempat tidurnya.

Sementara itu, Kurapika masih menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tertawa kecil. Luna cemas saat mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah suaminya. "Sayang.." panggil wanita itu pelan.

"Waktu itu aku sempat curiga karena saat aku pulang dari ujian hunter tiba-tiba kondisi tubuhmu menurun drastis," kata Kurapika. "Riset itu tidak akan bisa dilakukan tanpa menggunakan kemampuan nen, bukan? Pantas saja kondisimu begitu lemah saat kau sedang hamil bahkan kau nyaris kehilangan nyawamu saat melahirkan anak kita."

Di saat yang sama, tiba-tiba kata maaf yang diucapkan Leorio ketika Luna berhasil melalui masa kritis di malam Ryu terlahir ke dunia, kembali terngiang di telinga pria berambut pirang itu. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Leorio takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Luna meninggal saat itu. Kurapika juga ingat saat detak jantung istrinya sempat berhenti, Lynn begitu panik dan menangis dengan keras. Waktu itu, Lynn terus menerus meminta maaf dan memanggil nama Luna berulang kali.

"Kenapa kalian merahasiakan ini dariku?" batin Kurapika yang tengah dilanda perasaan kesal dan kecewa. Luna tidak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, ia hanya diam dan menggigit bibirnya.

Kurapika mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengambil telepon genggam dari saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang. "Leorio aku ingin bicara denganmu. Di mana kau sekarang?" tanyanya singkat. Pemimpin Suku Kuruta itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

\--

\- Rumah Sakit Zirconia Tribe, Pukul 09.00 -

 _Drrt drrt drrt!_

Sebuah ponsel tampak bergetar di atas meja praktek seorang dokter pagi itu.

"Leorio, dari tadi ponselmu terus bergetar. Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi setidaknya jawablah teleponmu. Mungkin saja itu penting," ucap seorang wanita yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih. Wanita muda itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Iya, iya. Aku datang. Lagipula, Lynn, kau 'kan lebih dekat, harusnya kau jawab dulu teleponnya untukku," gerutu seorang pria berkacamata yang memakai jas berwarna putih.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang beberapa saat lalu agar aku tidak mencampuri urusanmu. Jadi, sekarang angkatlah teleponmu sendiri," Lynn yang masih tampak kesal kembali menanggapi ucapan suaminya.

Karena tidak ingin mendebat istrinya di saat seperti ini. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Leorio berjalan tergesa-gesa dari lemari arsip ke meja kerjanya lalu mengangkat ponselnya yang terus bergetar sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Oh, Kurapika. Aku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Umum Zirconia Tribe." Leorio menjawab teleponnya. "Iya, iya. Aku tunggu di sini."

Lynn, mengarahkan pandangannya kepada suaminya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya singkat.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya bilang ingin bertemu denganku sesegera mungkin." Pria dewasa itu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas, memikirkan sahabatnya yang baru saja menelponnya. Suara dan nada bicara kawan baiknya itu terdengar tak seperti biasanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pintu ruang praktek Leorio terbuka. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memasuki ruangan itu. Saat melihat Leorio duduk di kursinya, pria itu langsung mendatangi sahabatnya.

Leorio terkejut melihat sikap teman baiknya itu. Kurapika yang biasanya tenang, mendadak menjadi gelisah seperti ini. "Kurapika, apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Luna?"

"Ya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya," ucap Kurapika pelan.

Leorio berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera beranjak untuk mengambil koper yang berisi peralatan kedokteran miliknya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat kembali rumahmu. Aku harus memeriksa kondisinya dengan segera." Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan.

Namun, saat menyadari bahwa Kurapika bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri, Leorio berbalik dan menatap punggung sahabatnya itu. "Kurapika, ada apa?" gumamnya pelan.

Kurapika berbalik dan menghampiri Leorio. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju sahabatnya lalu mendorong Hunter Medis itu ke dinding. "Aku percaya padamu, Leorio. Hal buruk terjadi pada Luna karena kau. Kenapa kau biarkan semua itu terjadi?" Kurapika menatap tajam ke arah Leorio.

"Leorio, aku tahu sejak kita mengadakan perjalanan menuju Green Marine Coast dan bertemu dengan Luna, kau sangat terobsesi dengan Dark Blood. Tapi, tolong jangan libatkan keluargaku dalam risetmu itu," ucap Kurapika dalam keadaan marah. Ia melanjutkan, "Karena riset Dark Blood-mu itu kondisi Luna memburuk setiap harinya."

Leorio memegang tangan Kurapika yang sedang mencengkeram kerah bajunya, "Kau salah paham, Kurapika." Sekalipun Leorio berusaha meyakinkan dan menenangkan sahabatnya itu, Kurapika yang sudah dibutakan oleh perasaan kesal dan kecewa itu mengacuhkannya.

Di saat yang sama, Lynn yang baru saja keluar dari toilet di ruangan yang sama terkejut melihat suaminya didesak oleh sahabat baiknya hingga nyaris tercekik di sudut ruangan. Lynn yang panik mendorong Kurapika hingga cengkraman tangan pria itu terlepas dari kerah baju Leorio. Kedua pria itu kini terjatuh di lantai secara bersamaan. "Kurapika, apa yang kau lakukan? Seseorang bisa saja terluka karena hal ini!"

Setelah membantu membantu Leorio berdiri, Lynn kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kurapika dan memarahinya. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Memang apa yang dilakukan oleh Leorio padamu sampai kau tega melakukan ini. Kau nyaris membunuhnya!"

Kurapika tersadar. Masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai, laki-laki itu meminta maaf dan merasa menyesal. "Aku... aku minta maaf. Aku hanya kesal, kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku soal riset itu. Aku berpikir bahwa kalian berdua masih terobsesi dengan Dark Blood dan meminta istriku untuk bergabung dalam penelitian itu."

Lynn menghela nafas begitu selesai mendengar pengakuan Kurapika. "Kurapika, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu? Kami berdua adalah sahabatmu. Bahkan bagi kami, kau dan Luna sudah seperti saudara kami sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kami tega berbuat hal seperti itu? Coba pikirkan sekali lagi."

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya dan diam menatap lantai ruangan. Melihat kondisi pria nomor satu di Suku Kuruta itu begitu menyedihkan, Lynn dan Leorio saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua menghampiri Kurapika, membantunya berdiri lalu mengajak laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah sofa dan memberikan segelas air untuknya. Setelah, keadaan mulai tenang mereka bertiga kembali membuka suara. Lynn menceritakan alasan mereka melakukan riset Dark Blood secara diam-diam.

"Kurapika, sejujurnya Leorio tidak tahu apa-apa tentang riset ini. Itu karena saat aku dan Luna memulai riset tersebut, kalian tidak ada di sini. Kau pasti masih ingat kalau delapan tahun lalu kalian berdua, Gon, dan Killua mengikuti ujian hunter tingkat 3 di Konpeito Island, 'kan?" jelas Lynn.

Kurapika mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku ingat."

Lynn meyakinkan Kurapika, "Leorio baru mengetahui perihal penelitian ini saat ia kembali dari ujian hunter. Seperti halnya dirimu saat ini, dia memarahi aku dan Luna lalu menyuruh kami berhenti melakukan riset itu," lanjut Lynn.

Leorio menghela nafas, "Aku tak bisa menghentikan istrimu itu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkannya melakukan riset itu sendirian. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membantunya. Kupikir dengan melakukan hal tersebut, aku bisa lebih leluasa memantau kondisinya sekaligus menjaganya."

"Aku mengerti Leorio. Maafkan aku, sudah menuduhmu," Kurapika kembali meminta maaf pada sahabatnya. Leorio menerima permohonan maaf sahabatnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu, Kurapika mengalihkan tatapannya pada Lynn. "Lynn, maukah kau menceritakan padaku, alasan kalian melanjutkan riset Dark Blood itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Lynn mengangguk, "Tentu, Kurapika." Wanita berambut biru gelap itu menjelaskan, "Beberapa hari setelah kepergianmu ke Konpeito Island, Luna menemuiku di tempat ini. Dia bilang satu minggu terakhir kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan calon bayi kalian, ia memintaku untuk memeriksa keadaannya." Lynn menatap Kurapika dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Namun, sebelum aku sempat memeriksa keadaan istrimu itu, aku mendapat panggilan darurat untuk menangani seseorang yang pingsan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saat itu, tanpa pikir panjang kami berdua berlari ke unit gawat darurat untuk memberikan pertolongan," ceritanya.

 _-Flashback-_

"Ti.. tidak mungkin." Lynn tersentak begitu melihat kondisi pasiennya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dokter wanita di Zirconia Tribe itu langsung lemas mendapati kenyataan mengerikan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. "Dia sudah meninggal. Tolong bawa jasadnya ke kamar jenazah dan segera hubungi keluarganya."

"Lynn, apa yang terjadi?" Luna mendatangi sahabatnya dan menepuk bahu wanita itu. Tiba-tiba, Lynn berbalik menghadap Luna dan memegang kedua pipi sahabatnya. Ia mendekatkan Luna ke wajahnya sendiri lalu mengamati raut wajah Luna dengan teliti. "Ayo, ikut aku. Ada yang mau aku pastikan."

Wanita berpakaian putih itu membawa Luna ke ruangannya dan melakukan beberapa tes kesehatan pada kawan baiknya itu. "Ternyata memang benar yang selama ini aku takutkan," kata Lynn sambil membaca hasil tes kesehatan Luna.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Apa hasil tesnya begitu buruk?" Luna penasaran dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat itu.

"Sebelum aku beritahu jawabannya, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Luna." Lynn memandang wajah sahabatnya. Luna menjawab pernyataan kawan baiknya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Apa belakangan ini kau menggunakan kekuatan nenmu?"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk berpikir, Luna menjawab, "Menurutmu, apakah aku masih bisa menggunakan nen setelah Dark Blood dilenyapkan dari tubuhku?"

Lynn menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena itulah aku bertanya padamu," ucap Lynn yang mulai geram pada reaksi Luna.

"Tapi kalau diingat-ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu keponakanku, Ruby, sempat terserang demam tinggi. Aku menemani dan menjaganya semalaman. Waktu itu, aku memegang dahinya dengan tanganku dan berpikir seandainya kekuatan nenku kembali, aku pasti bisa menurunkan panas tubuhnya. Setelah itu, aku dapat merasakan ada hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuhku," cerita perempuan berambut coklat itu. Sementara itu, Lynn masih serius mendengarkan penjelasan sahabatnya.

Luna melanjutkan, "Keesokan paginya, setelah aku terbangun, aku bergegas mengambil termometer dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Ruby. Waktu itu, aku bersyukur sekali kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Menurutmu, apa mungkin aku menggunakan nen untuk menyembuhkan Ruby waktu itu?" Luna berpikir sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Bisa jadi." Lynn menggunakan _gyo_ untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Lynn membuat pengakuan yang membuat Luna terkejut.

"Luna, dengar baik-baik," ucap Lynn sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. "Orang yang kita lihat di UGD tadi meninggal karena efek Dark Blood. Saat pertama kali melihat orang itu, aku sudah curiga sebab seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dilingkupi pendaran aura nen. Dan, aku bisa memastikan bahwa aura nen itu berasal dari dalam tubuh orang tersebut."

Mata bundar Luna terbuka lebar. Ia mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin, sebab Dewi Anna telah melenyapkan Dark Blood dari tubuh orang-orang yang telah terkontaminasi, termasuk para Zirconian dan dirinya sendiri.

Pada awalnya, Lynn juga berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya kebetulan. Namun, setelah teringat ada beberapa pasien yang meninggal dengan kondisi serupa, ia jadi berpikir bahwa lenyapnya pengaruh Dark Blood dari tubuh para Zirconian hanya berlaku secara sementara.

"Aku sudah membaca beberapa literatur dan semuanya mengatakan bahwa para Zirconian secara alami memproduksi Dark Blood dalam tubuh mereka. Luna, Dewi Anna hanya menghilangkan Dark Blood yang terdapat dalam tubuh kalian. Tapi beliau tidak menghentikan tubuh kalian untuk memproduksinya secara alami. Jadi, masuk akal jika sewaktu-waktu Dark Blood bisa kembali menguasai tubuh kalian."

"Lynn, jadi itu artinya di dalam tubuhku ini masih terdapat Dark Blood?" Luna menatap kawan baiknya dengan sorot mata yang sendu. Ia begitu terpukul saat mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan itu. Lynn memeluk wanita itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi beban pikiran Luna saat ini adalah bayi yang ada di kandungannya. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Dark Blood dalam tubuhnya belum lenyap, maka di saat yang sama calon ibu muda itu berpikir bahwa kelak anaknya pasti mewarisi Dark Blood secara genetis darinya. Suasana hening sejenak setelah pembicaraan serius itu berakhir.

Tiba-tiba Luna berdiri dari tempat duduknya, wanita itu menatap sahabatnya yang masih duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum. "Lynn, apa kau ingat riset yang dilakukan oleh Viryon dan teman-temannya? Aku bermaksud untuk melanjutkannya."

Lynn yang terkejut, secara reflek ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Tidak, Luna. Terlalu berbahaya melakukan riset itu sendirian. Apalagi dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya sendirian. Lynn, kau mau membantuku, 'kan?" Luna menyanggah perkataan Lynn. "Lynn, kumohon. Aku melakukan ini semua demi.."

- _Flashback End_ -

"... putra kalian," ucap Lynn singkat.

Kurapika terdiam saat mendengar cerita Lynn. "Anak kalian, Ryu, memiliki _Dark Blood Curse_ dalam tubuhnya sama seperti ibunya. Luna mengetahui hal itu, karenanya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan riset ini. Istrimu itu tak ingin anak kalian mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya."

Leorio melanjutkan kata-kata Lynn, "Kurapika, kami minta maaf. Harusnya kami tak menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darimu. Kami-" Perkataan maaf Leorio terputus saat Kurapika memeluk laki-laki itu.

Kurapika memeluk Leorio dan Lynn di saat bersamaan. Kemudian, pria berambut pirang itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kurapika, tunggu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Lynn memanggil Kurapika.

Kurapika berbalik dan tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya. "Melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak lama. Sama seperti kalian, jika aku tak bisa menghentikan Luna maka aku akan mendukungnya."

-Chapter VIII End-


	12. Our New Life Chapter IX : A Random Thing

**A/N :**

Halo pembaca.

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author Blue.

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena telat update ya, Teman-teman. Sebagai penebusan dosa(?), saya akan update 2 chapter minggu ini, Chapter 9 : A Random Thing (hari ini) dan Chapter 10 : The Mean of 'Family' (besok).

Terima kasih banyak buat Author Blaze yang sudah mengingatkan saya untuk update chapter. :p

Alasan saya telat update chapter karena beberapa waktu lalu saya menghubungi Author Ai-Ryuusa. Dengan tujuan minta ijin untuk bikin Remake dari Dark Blood Rises. Dan hasilnya, saya dapet ijin untuk bikin remakenya. Hehe...

Awalnya agak susah minta ijinnya, karena rencananya akan ada beberapa perubahan untuk karakter Luna dan Lynn (terutama di bagian tipe nen mereka). Luna yang awalnya bertipe nen Gugenka-Tokushitsu akan saya ubah jadi Sousa (biar nggak Mary Sue). Dan Lynn yang bertipe nen Gugenka, juga akan saya ubah menjadi bertipe Henka.

Maaf ya, Author Ai.

Yak, baiklah. Selanjutnya, seperti biasa saya mau menanggapi review pembaca.

1\. Tanggapan umtuk Author BlazingCourage

Makasih buat reviewnya ya, Blaze. Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya waktu membaca chapter kemarin. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang harusnya buat bagian flashback yang itu mending di _italic_ sih. Haha...

Makasih banyak lo buat sarannya.

O, iya. Maaf juga ya karena kemarin saya bilang seakan-akan Urie itu bishounen. Padahal, maksud saya karakter Akira itu yang tipe nya bishounen. Tapi karena salah kata kesannya jadi begitu. Maaf ya, Blaze.

Btw, sebenarnya saya udah lama nggak ngikutin anime baru, jadi Tokyo Ghoul juga nggak ngikutin anime atau manganya, cuma tahu dari info artikel-artikel aja. Kemarin cari-cari info Urie juga dapet cuma dari wikipedia. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Blaze.

Jangan bosen-bosen buat ngasih review buat saya ya. Hehe...

2\. Tanggapan untuk Reader Elix

Makasih buat reviewnya ya, Elix. Nanti kapan-kapan saya bikin chapter parody yang lebih banyak ena-ena(?) nya. Biar Gon bisa belajar arti kosa kata baru. Hahaha...

Okey, deh. Nah, daripada kelamaan. Saya undur diri dulu, ya semuanya. Jangan lupa ikuti terus kisah keluarga kecil Kurapika dalam Fic Our New Life. _Keep Reading and don't forget to give your review._

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya. Dan kalau ada salah kata saya minta maaf, ya.

\- Salam Sayang dari Blue -

\--

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Ryu Kuruta (OC) Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

Chapter IX : A Random Thing

\--

- _ **Flashback** _ -

"Apakah kau, Kurapika Kuruta, bersedia menerima wanita yang berada di hadapanmu ini untuk menjadi istrimu? Selalu menjaga, melindungi dan tetap setia menemaninya baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai pakaian khas Suku Kuruta.

Kurapika yang saat ini terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna senada itu menatap calon istrinya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Ya, saya bersedia," ucapnya sambil memasangkan cincin di jari manis wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

Sang pemimpin ritual mengalihkan pandangannya pada mempelai wanita dan kembali bertanya, "Apakah kau, Zirconia Luna, bersedia menerima laki-laki yang berada di hadapanmu ini untuk menjadi suamimu? Selalu menjaga, melindungi dan tetap setia menemaninya baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Luna mengangguk lalu menjawab dengan nada yang lembut dan tegas. Tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun putih dengan model _mermaid dress_ dan rambut yang digelung sederhana, pipi wanita itu merona merah di balik cadarnya.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan pemimpin ritual, Luna memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis pria yang dicintainya. Sepasang mempelai itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Semoga cinta kalian abadi selamanya." Tetua Suku Kuruta yang sekaligus berperan sebagai pemimpin ritual pernikahan itu memberkati Kurapika dan Luna dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala pasangan muda itu.

Setelah pemberkatan dari Tetua Suku Kuruta berakhir, Kurapika kembali melihat wanita yang dicintainya. Perlahan, pria itu menyibakkan cadar yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Saat itu, suasana berlangsung sakral dan hening sampai suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan segalanya. "Hei, Kurapika tunggu apalagi? Cepat cium dia. Hahaha.." Ya, seorang pemuda berambut silver baru saja menggoda pasangan pengantin baru itu dari bangku tamu.

Perkataan Killua sontak membuat wajah Kurapika dan Luna memerah karena tersipu malu. Melihat perubahan raut wajah pada kedua mempelai, para tamu mulai ikut menggoda mereka. Suara tawa hadirin pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Menyadari kelakuan memalukan dari teman sebayanya, Gon yang berdiri di sebelah Killua secara reflek membekap mulut kawan baiknya itu. "Ssst, Killua! Jangan bicara sembarangan," bisik Gon pada sahabatnya. Tak berselang lama, pemuda berambut hitam itu segera meminta maaf mewakili teman baiknya.

Kurapika melirik tajam ke arah Killua lalu menghela napas. Sedangkan Killua hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa perasaan menyesal dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Karena inilah aku tak mau kau mengundang Killua di pesta pernikahan kita nanti, Leorio," ucap Lynn sambil tertawa geli. Leorio tersenyum lebar saat mendengar perkataan Lynn yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Pria berkacamata itu menoleh dan bergurau, "Lynn, justru karena ada Killua suasana yang membosankan ini jadi lebih hidup." Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Dan, sepasang dokter yang kini telah bertunangan itu pun kembali tertawa bersama.

 _Cup!_

Kurapika yang sejak tadi masih memandangi Killua dan Gon dari altar tempatnya berdiri, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan tindakan istrinya. Wajah sang pria berambut pirang kembali memerah ketika wanita yang kini sudah resmi menjadi miliknya itu mencium pipinya. Kecupan singkat itu berlangsung begitu cepat.

Luna mengalihkan pandangannya pada Killua dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Cukup segitu saja, ya. Kami tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak di bawah umur melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lihat."

Killua tertegun mendengar ucapan Luna. "Hey?! Aku ini sudah dewasa. Jangan anggap aku seperti anak-anak!" Pemuda berambut silver itu tampak kesal dengan perlakuan balasan dari sang mempelai wanita. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara tawa kembali pecah di tempat itu.

- _**Flashback End**_ -

\--

Luna tertawa kecil saat membuka album foto pernikahannya. Sambil kembali memutar memori manis dalam hidupnya, ia asyik bercanda dengan Rhlay dan juga Astra yang kini kondisinya sudah jauh lebih.

"Waktu itu kacau sekali. Kakak masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Killua berkata begitu," ucap Astra sebelum ia tertawa.

"Dan, apa kau ingat ekspresi Kurapika waktu itu?" Rhlay juga ikut tertawa bersama suaminya. Wanita itu membalik album foto mereka. Di saat yang sama, Ruby, putri pertama Rhlay dan Astra menunjuk sebuah foto.

"Apa anak kecil yang sedang digendong oleh Bibi ini adalah aku?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya pada Luna dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulutnya membuat Shon dan Ryu ikut melihat foto itu. Luna membelai rambut Ruby dan mengangguk lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari keponakannya, "Iya, Sayang. Itu adalah fotomu."

Ruby menghela nafas. Gadis itu merasa kecewa karena ia tidak bisa mengingat peristiwa membahagiakan itu. "Ruby, waktu itu kau masih sangat kecil. Jadi wajar saja jika tak bisa mengingatnya," jawab Rhay.

"Bibi mengajak semua orang termasuk Kak Ruby untuk mengikuti pesta itu, tetapi kenapa hanya aku dan Ryu yang tidak diajak ?" Shon yang polos bertanya pada bibinya, sementara Ryu yang masih penasaran terus mencari-cari fotonya di album yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Iya, kenapa saat Ayah dan Ibu menikah aku tidak diajak? Padahal acara itu 'kan penting sekali," tanya Ryu dengan ekspresi kecewa. Pertanyaan kedua anak itu sukses membuat Astra, Rhlay dan Luna tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ketika anggota keluarga Zircon itu sedang bersenda gurau, terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya memasuki ruangan dan menyapa orang-orang yang ada di sana. "Selamat pagi," ucap Sanae. "Pantas saja tidak ada orang di depan. Ternyata kalian semua berkumpul di sini," lanjut wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu.

"Wah, Ibu dan Ayah sudah datang." Rhlay bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri orangtuanya. "Silahkan duduk. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua," sambutnya ramah. Sanae dan Yutaka tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Melihat kedua mertuanya berbincang dengan istrinya, Astra beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri dan mengucap salam pada mereka. Kemudian, kepala keluarga Zircon tersebut menoleh pada Ryu, Ruby, dan Shon yang masih duduk di atas ranjang bersama Luna. "Anak-anak, ayo kita main di luar," ajaknya.

Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk. "Bibi, kami permisi dulu." Ruby berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh adiknya dan sepupunya, Shon dan Ryu. Luna menanggapi anak-anak itu dengan seulas senyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan, anak-anak itu pun keluar ruangan menyusul Rhlay dan Astra.

Di saat bersamaan, kedua mertua Luna mendatangi menantu perempuannya. "Ayah, Ibu, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menyambut kedatangan kalian," ucap Luna dengan perasaan menyesal. Sanae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk di samping menantunya dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sayang?" tanya Sanae cemas. "Kami sangat cemas begitu mendengar kau dan kakakmu diserang saat dalam perjalanan pulang," lanjutnya. Sanae bercerita bahwa sebenarnya kemarin malam ia dan Yutaka berniat ke Zirconia Tribe untuk melihat kondisi menantunya itu, namun Kurapika melarang mereka untuk pergi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu. Hanya mengalami cedera di pergelangan kaki sebelah kiri. Berkat bantuan Leorio dan Lynn, keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang." Luna membalas pelukan ibunya lalu menatap wajah ayah mertuanya dan tersenyum.

Yutaka menghela nafas, tampaknya pria itu lega melihat kondisi menantunya baik-baik saja. "Siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada kalian?" tanya Yutaka tanpa basa basi.

"Dark Feather, Ayah. Mereka menghadang mobil kami saat dalam perjalanan pulang, lalu memaksaku untuk ikut dengan mereka. Syukurlah, waktu itu aku sedang bersama Kak Astra. Kakaklah yang melindungiku dari mereka." Luna menjawab dengan suara bergetar karena berusaha menahan emosinya. "Aku berpikir, mungkin mereka sudah tahu perihal riset Dark Blood yang sedang kulakukan bersama teman-temanku."

Yutaka mengangguk mendengar pengakuan menantu perempuannya. "Kalau begitu, hari ini juga kau harus segera meninggalkan Zirconia Tribe dan kembali ke Suku Kuruta. Setidaknya keamananmu akan jauh lebih terjaga di sana, " tutur pria itu. Sanae mendukung saran suaminya, sedangkan Luna memutuskan untuk tidak membantah perkataan ayah mertuanya.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat setelah Kurapika kembali." Yutaka menutup pembicaraan mereka.

\--

Tiga minggu setelah insiden di Zirconia Tribe, kondisi Luna sudah kembali pulih. Cedera di kakinya sudah sembuh dan kini wanita itu dapat menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Pagi ini, istri dari pemimpin Suku Kuruta tersebut turut menghadiri rapat dewan bersama suaminya.

"Berdasarkan data yang saya peroleh, belakangan ini komoditas hasil panen di Suku Kuruta mengalami penurunan signifikan jika dibandingkan dengan bulan lalu." Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam panjangnya menyampaikan kesimpulan dari laporan yang dibawanya. Mata hijaunya yang pada mulanya menatap kertas di tangannya beralih ke arah para anggota rapat.

Tak berselang lama, salah seorang anggota mengangkat tangannya. Wanita muda berambut pirang itu bicara setelah Kurapika, sang pemimpin rapat, mempersilahkannya. "Benar. Banyak petani mengeluhkan kondisi cuaca yang buruk sehingga menimbulkan kesulitan dalam merawat tanaman mereka."

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri dan turut menyampaikan isi pikirannya, "Jika terus begini kita tidak akan bisa menyiapkan permintaan komoditi pangan keluar daerah sebagaimana yang pernah kita janjikan beberapa tahun lalu dengan Kota Exordist, Flyanport, dan Blaidest. Ini bisa mempengaruhi hubungan diplomasi dengan mereka."

"Tapi jika memaksakan diri untuk memenuhi permintaan-permintaan itu, kita bisa kekurangan makanan karena persediaan bahan makanan kita juga semakin menipis," sahut anggota rapat yang lain.

Anggota rapat dewan mulai saling berbisik satu sama lain. Suasana diskusi yang tadinya hening mendadak berubah menjadi tegang. Para peserta rapat mulai gelisah. Luna yang menyadari hal itu, akhirnya membuka suara, "Soal itu, kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ia berdiri dan tersenyum berusaha menenangkan orang-orang di ruangan tersebut.

"Itu benar, beberapa hari lalu kami mengadakan negoisasi dengan pemimpin dari ketiga wilayah tersebut dan mereka bersedia memberikan kelonggaran bagi kita. Namun, mereka tetap meminta penalti karena kita gagal memenuhi isi perjanjian itu." Kurapika melanjutkan kalimat istrinya.

Seorang anggota dewan menanggapi penjelasan Kurapika, "Dan apa penalti yang mereka minta, Tuan?"

"Ya, mereka meminta pengembalian pembayaran sebanyak 10%," jawab pria berambut pirang itu.

"Apa?! Sepuluh persen? Bagaimana mungkin?" Mendengar pernyataan singkat Kurapika, anggota rapat mulai kembali bergumam satu sama lain. Mereka menganggap keputusan pemimpin mereka kurang tepat, sebab untuk wilayah yang mulai berkembang seperti Suku Kuruta, jumlah uang itu cukup besar dan sangat penting guna dialokasikan bagi pembangunan infrastruktur daerah.

Kurapika melanjutkan, "Tapi, itu hanya jika kita tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan komoditas pangan yang kita perjanjikan di masa panen mendatang." Pemimpin Suku Kuruta itu tersenyum.

"Tuan, apakah itu berarti.." Salah satu anggota rapat kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

Kurapika menatap orang tersebut dan mengangguk, lalu berkata, " Benar, aku dan Luna berhasil meyakinkan ketiga kota tersebut untuk mengulur batas waktu pemenuhan isi perjanjian sampai masa panen mendatang. Jadi, kita pasti bisa melewati krisis kali ini. Namun, aku masih membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk menyusun rencana anggaran bulan depan, termasuk perkiraan total hasil panen dan persediaan pangan untuk bulan ini."

Semua anggota rapat tersenyum lega. Mereka memuji keahlian Kurapika sebagai seorang negosiator yang berhasil membuat Suku Kuruta terlepas dari masa-masa sulit. Dengan mantap para anggota rapat menyatakan kesediaannya untuk bekerja sama menyusun laporan anggaran dan persedian pangan.

"Baiklah, aku rasa rapat kita hari ini cukup sekian dulu. Kita akhiri sampai di sini. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Kurapika berdiri sambil merapikan dan membawa tumpukan catatan laporan rapat hari itu. Rapat pun dibubarkan dan seluruh anggota rapat mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat Luna dan Kurapika berjalan berdampingan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, wanita itu menepuk punggung suaminya. "Aku salut padamu, Sayang. Kau benar-benar hebat." Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Semua ini takkan terjadi tanpa bantuanmu." Kurapika menoleh ke arah istrinya sambil memijat tengkuknya yang masih terasa pegal. Pria itu tersenyum saat mengingat perkataan istrinya di hadapan pemimpin Kota Exordist, Flyanport, dan Blaidest saat rapat negosiasi berlangsung.

Luna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya. Dalam hukum perjanjian, keadaan yang kita alami saat ini disebut dengan _overmacht_ atau _force majeur_. Yang artinya kita tidak bisa memenuhi prestasi atau kewajiban sesuai yang diperjanjikan dikarenakan adanya unsur dari luar kemampuan kita sebagai salah satu pihak dalam perjanjian. Misalnya saja seperti terjadi bencana alam atau dalam kasus kita, sedang terjadi masa paceklik yang tidak bisa diperkirakan sebelumnya." Ia menjelaskan.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Kau sudah menjelaskannya sewaktu rapat itu berlangsung kemarin." Kurapika mencubit hidung istrinya lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau bisa melakukan negosiasi juga. Apalagi dengan teknik mengancam seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Luna menepis tangan Kurapika dengan kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu bukan mengancam. Aku hanya menegaskan pada mereka mengenai hak yang kita miliki untuk menuntut sesuatu. Lagipula, aku jengkel sekali pada mereka semua. Coba bayangkan.." Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...bisa-bisanya mereka menyuruh kita untuk membiarkan penduduk Suku Kuruta kelaparan hanya demi memenuhi permintaan mereka guna keperluan bisnis yang seharusnya masih bisa ditunda. Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran," tambahnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Kurapika mengelus kepala istrinya. "Benar. Harusnya mereka tak memancing kemarahanmu." Ia kembali tertawa. "Setelah ini, mereka pasti berpikir ulang untuk mengundangmu dalam rapat antar wilayah."

"Huh! Lain kali mereka harus berterima kasih padaku. Karena jika aku tidak mengancam mereka, pasti kau sudah menyiapkan cara yang lebih kejam untuk membalas perlakuan mereka. Seperti menarik kembali hubungan diplomasi dan kerjasama dalam bidang pertahanan wilayah itu," balas Luna cepat sambil menyeringai ke arah suaminya. Kurapika hanya tersenyum saat menyadari tebakan istrinya tepat sasaran.

"Makin diingat, aku jadi makin sebal. Jika mereka tidak memperoleh perlindungan darimu yang berprofesi sebagai seorang _Blacklist Hunter,_ mana mungkin mereka bisa bertahan dari serangan penjahat kelas berat dan negara lain yang lebih berkuasa? Dasar orang-orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih." Istri pemimpin Suku Kuruta itu terus mengomel karena kesal. Meskipun begitu, Kurapika yang melihatnya tidak terlihat marah sama sekali. Pria itu justru terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Ia sangat suka mendengarkan ceramah istrinya tentang nilai-nilai kemanusiaan. Ada perasaan bangga dalam dirinya saat melihat hal tersebut.

Ketika Luna hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk kembali berkomentar, Kurapika menyentuh bibir wanita itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Baiklah, kita hentikan omelan itu sampai di sini. Kita harus cepat jika tak ingin terlambat menjemput Ryu di tempat kerja Leorio hari ini," ujarnya pelan. Luna tertegun lalu tersipu malu begitu menyadari ia tak bisa mengendalikan kebiasaan buruknya. Pasangan suami istri itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke arah tempat parkir.

Saat Kurapika hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berpakaian formal berlari mendatanginya dan mengabarkan suatu hal penting. Pemuda itu meminta agar Kurapika kembali ke dalam Gedung Dewan Kuruta untuk mengurusi sesuatu. Kurapika berbalik dan menoleh ke arah istrinya.

Seakan mengetahui permasalahan suaminya, Luna tersenyum dan menghampiri suaminya. "Tak apa, Sayang. Biar aku yang menjemput Ryu." Ia menepuk pundak laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

Kurapika mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kunci mobil dan berkas laporan rapat hari itu pada istrinya, "Aku akan pulang dengan mobil dinas. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Ryu dan berikan hasil laporan rapat ini pada ayah, ya," ucapnya sambil mencium kening wanita yang disayanginya. Luna mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Setelah mencium kening istrinya, Kurapika bergegas kembali ke Gedung Dewan Kuruta.

\--

 **- _Rumah_ _Sakit Suku Kuruta, Pukul 13.00 -_**

Luna mengetuk pintu ruang praktek Leorio. Wanita berambut coklat panjang itu segera memasuki ruangan, setelah ia mendengar suara seorang pria dari dalam ruangan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Selamat siang, Leorio. Maaf aku terlambat," sapanya sambil menutup pintu. Leorio yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya menyambut Luna dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ryu sedang membantu Lynn melakukan kunjungan dan mengontrol kondisi pasien." Leorio berkata lalu mempersilahkan Luna untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Kuharap mereka bersenang-senang," jawab Luna sembari memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Leorio.

"Aku tidak menyangka, anak itu sangat tertarik dengan ilmu pengobatan. Dia berbakat, karena itu aku dan Lynn tidak keberatan untuk mengajarinya. Kami justru senang melihatnya belajar." Leorio memuji Ryu sambil tersenyum.

Luna menarik nafas lega, "Terima kasih, Leorio. Tapi kupikir pujian itu terlalu berlebihan untuk Ryu. Lagipula tanpa guru sebaik kalian, anakku tidak akan mengenal ilmu pengobatan sebaik ini." Luna menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. Leorio tersipu mendengar sanjungan sahabatnya.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa menit, Leorio berdiri lalu berjalan menuju lemari arsip dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas laporan. Kemudian, pria tersebut kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang semula.

"Ini hasil laporan _check up_ kesehatanmu beberapa hari yang lalu." Leorio menyerahkan kertas itu pada istri sahabatnya dengan ekspresi serius. Ia menatap mata wanita yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk untukmu, Luna," ucap Leorio lirih.

\- Chapter IX End -


	13. Our New Life Chapter X : 'Family'

**A/N :**

Halo, semua.

Sesuai janji, Chapter 10 meluncur.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya. Buat Author Blaze, jujur aja, nih. Setiap kali update chapter, saya selalu nunggu review darimu, lho.

Dan senengnya lagi, belum lama update chapter udah langsung di _review_. Rasanya kayak melambung dan terbang ke langit ketujuh. Hahaha...

Makasih banyak buat pujiannya, ya. Di chapter kemarin, emang sengaja saya buat Killua jadi pengganggu, biar ada humornya sedikit. Bosen juga 'kan kalo fic ini selalu mendayu-dayu(?). *dijitak Killua

(Sedikit bocoran buat para pembaca yang kangen sama tingkah polahnya Gon dan Killua. Tunggu kehadiran dan kemunculan mereka berdua di Chapter 12 fic ini, yah.)

Buat _part_ yang rapat itu _skip_ aja kalo dirasa membosankan. Toh, nggak penting juga. Isi penjelasan Luna itu cuma materi kuliah saya dulu. Hehe.. *dihajar Luna dan Kurapika

Ngomong-ngomong soal fandom lain. Sementara ini, saya baru fokus di fandom HxH. Walau sebenernya, ada rencana mau bertualang ke fandom Harvest Moon, Kingdom Heart atau Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler *dulu sering main ke sana sebagai _silent reader_ (sekarang jadi ketambahan seneng main ke fandom Digimon sesuai saran Blaze, tapi tetep jadi _silent reader_. Haha...).

Cuma, kayaknya harus ditunda dulu kalo mau bikin fanfic lagi di fandom lain, soalnya saya dapet _project_ untuk bikin _Remake_ nya Dark Blood Rises, terus saya juga takut fic Our New Life bakal terbengkalai kayak fic saya yang lain (Pandora : Light of Hope). :p

 _Btw, cliff-hanger chapter_ itu apa sih, Blaze? XD

Baiklah, akhir kata kembali saya ucapkan terima kasih dan mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata ya, Teman-teman.

 _Happy reading. Don't forget to give me your review._

\- Salam Sayang dari Blue -

\--

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

\--

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Ryu Kuruta (OC), and Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

\--

Chapter X : The Mean of 'Family'

\--

Leorio menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Ini adalah hasil tes kesehatanmu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Raut wajah Leorio yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang berubah menjadi serius. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Luna bertanya-tanya mengenai kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Wanita tersebut pmenerima laporan kesehatan yang diberikan oleh teman baiknya dengan jantung berdebar.

"Luna, aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk untukmu," ucap Leorio serius.

Luna menatap Leorio dan tersenyum. Ia berusaha keras agar tak terlihat cemas. "Dan apa itu, Leorio?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut.

Leorio menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Kabar baiknya adalah kondisi kesehatanmu cukup baik dan tak ada masalah yang berarti," sahutnya.

Luna menghela nafas. Untuk beberapa saat sebelumnya wanita itu berpikir bahwa ada yang salah dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Namun, ia merasa lega setelah Leorio mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Jika kondisiku cukup baik, lantas apa kabar buruknya, Leorio?" Wanita berambut coklat itu kembali bertanya.

"Kau sedang hamil," jawab Leorio singkat.

Luna terperanjat, "Aku... Apa?!"

Sekali lagi, Leorio menegaskan bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang mengandung. Dokter berkacamata itu teringat akan perkataannya delapan tahun lalu. Saat itu, ia mengatakan bahwa kawan baiknya itu tidak boleh hamil untuk kedua kalinya sebab hal tersebut dapat membahayakan nyawanya. Leorio merasa prihatin dan keadaan Luna saat ini.

Luna menundukkan wajahnya dan terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Leorio beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu beberapa kali. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Pada awalnya, Leorio mengira bahwa Luna merasa sangat terpukul. Namun di luar dugaan, Luna justru menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut saat menatap _Medical Hunter_ itu. Sorot matanya yang teduh kini dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan, tanpa ada sedikitpun ekspresi takut, cemas atau panik.

"Leorio, kenapa kau bilang kalau ini adalah kabar buruk?" Luna berdiri dan memegang tangan Leorio. "Kau tahu? Aku akan punya bayi lagi. Setelah kehadiran Ryu di keluarga kami, anak ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku bahagia sekali," lanjutnya.

Melihat Luna begitu gembira, Leorio semakin merasa khawatir. "Luna, dengarkan aku! Kau tidak lupa dengan perkataanku dulu, bukan? Kau tidak boleh hamil untuk kedua kalinya!" Dokter laki-laki itu memegang bahu sahabatnya dan kembali memperingatkannya.

"Aku tahu itu, Leorio. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?" Wanita itu tersenyum. Leorio terkesiap mendengar jawaban Luna.

Putri Zirconia Tribe itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Jangan cemas. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri, sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki dan wanita muda memasuki ruangan. Sang anak terlihat sangat senang saat melihat ibunya sudah datang untuk menjemputnya. Luna berlutut dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, ia memberi isyarat agar anaknya datang dan memeluknya.

Ryu tertawa senang. "Ibu, aku senang sekali Ibu datang menjemputku," ujarnya sambil menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya.

Luna membalas pelukan putranya dan tersenyum. Kemudian, Ryu melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari seseorang. "Eh, aku tidak melihat Ayah? Apa Ibu datang sendirian?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Ibu muda itu mengangguk dan mengiyakan pertanyaan putranya. Ia menjelaskan, "Tadi sewaktu Ayah dan Ibu hendak berangkat untuk menjemputmu, tiba-tiba ada masalah mendesak di Gedung Dewan Kuruta. Jadi dengan berat hati, Ayah terpaksa kembali ke tempat itu dan tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan kita." Luna menenangkan putranya yang tampak kecewa dengan mengelus kepala anak laki-laki itu.

Ya, sebelumnya keluarga kecil itu sudah merencanakan untuk makan siang bersama di taman kota sepulang dari rumah sakit. Namun, acara tersebut terpaksa dibatalkan karena kepala keluarga mereka harus menghadiri rapat penting.

"Tak apa, Ibu. Aku mengerti. Ayah bukan hanya milikku, tapi juga milik Suku Kuruta," jawab Ryu dengan nada datar. Luna membelai rambut putranya. Ryu kembali menatap ibunya dan memegang tangan wanita itu. "Tapi, lain kali Ibu tidak boleh pergi sendirian lagi," lanjutnya.

Luna tertegun sejenak lalu tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan anak laki-lakinya. "Sayang, sekarang kau mulai terdengar seperti Ayahmu." Wanita itu mengelus kepala putra semata wayangnya. Ryu menatap ibunya dengan kesal, "Ibu, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Itu benar, Luna. Lain kali, biar kami saja yang mengantar Ryu. Kami tidak keberatan, kok." Lynn mendukung pernyataan Ryu. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, atau kondisimu akan memburuk lagi," tambah dokter wanita itu.

Leorio menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyetujui kata-kata istrinya. "Ingatlah kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," lanjut pria itu.

Luna menatap Lynn dan Leorio secara bergantian. Ia tertawa kecil, "Jika, kalian terus memperlakukanku seperti ini, mungkin sebentar lagi aku harus memanggil kalian dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu," guraunya singkat. Dan, ucapan Luna itu pun berhasil membuatnya dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari dua sahabatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita berambut coklat gelap itu berdiri dan menggandeng tangan putranya. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu," ucap Luna sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Ryu hari ini."

Mendengar ibunya berpamitan, Ryu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menatap Leorio dan Lynn seraya membungkukkan badannya. "Paman, Bibi, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku belajar banyak hal dari kalian," ujarnya. Setelah itu, Ryu menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada kedua gurunya.

"Iya, Ryu. Kau bisa datang kemari dan belajar bersama kami kapan pun kau mau." Leorio menepuk lembut kepala anak laki-laki itu. Tepukan semangat dari sang dokter membuat Ryu kembali mengembangkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Selanjutnya, Lynn ikut menghampiri murid kesayangannya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Ryu dan memegang bahu anak laki-laki itu. "Ryu, jangan lupa tugasmu, ya. Besok Bibi ingin melihat ramuan buatanmu," Lynn mengerlingkan matanya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut. Ryu menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas salam perpisahan dari paman dan bibinya. Kemudian, sepasang ibu dan anak itu meninggalkan ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

\--

 ** _\- Kediaman Keluarga Kuruta, Pukul 19.00 -_**

"Ibu, aku sudah menata mejanya," ucap Ryu bersemangat saat menemui ibunya di dapur. Luna membalikkan badannya untuk melihat putranya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Segera setelah menanggapi anak laki-lakinya, Luna berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sepiring salad buah segar yang sudah disiapkannya sore tadi. Melihat ibunya membawa sebuah piring besar, Ryu menawarkan diri untuk membantu. "Biar aku saja yang membawanya, Ibu," ucap Tuan Muda Kuruta itu.

Pada mulanya, Luna tampak ragu membiarkan putranya membawa piring besar itu. Dia khawatir tangan kecil anaknya tidak dapat menahan beban piring tersebut. Tentu berbahaya bila piring sebesar itu jatuh dan pecahannya melukai anak laki-lakinya.

"Ayolah, Ibu. Aku sudah besar. Aku sanggup membawa piring itu." Seakan dapat memahami apa yang dipikirkan ibunya, Ryu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha meyakinkan wanita tersebut.

Luna tertegun, namun kesungguhan tekad anaknya akhirnya meluluhkan hatinya. Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, Sayang. Tapi hati-hati, ya." Ia memindahkan piring yang dipegangnya ke tangan putranya.

Setelah menyerahkan piring salad pada putranya, Luna membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke meja dapur. "Nah, sementara Ryu mengantar salad buahnya, Ibu akan membawa sup abalone ini," ucapnya seraya mengambil mangkuk besar berisi sup abalone dan membawanya. Ibu dan anak itu meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan tampak ibu Kurapika, Sanae, sedang menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir suaminya. Sementara itu, Yutaka, suaminya sedang duduk sambil menganalisa laporan hasil rapat dewan yang berlangsung pagi tadi. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat kaget saat melihat Ryu berjalan sambil membawa piring besar yang berisi salad buah yang telah ditata cantik. Sanae, meletakkan teko teh yang dipegangnya dan menghampiri cucunya.

"Ryu, lain kali jangan membawa benda seberat ini sendirian. Nanti kalau kau terjatuh bagaimana?" Sang nenek menasehati cucu laki-lakinya. Sembari memegang piring yang dibawa anak kecil itu dari sisi yang lain, Sanae mengalihkan tatapannya pada menantunya, "Dan... Luna, kenapa tidak bilang pada Ibu jika butuh bantuan. Tidak seharusnya kau minta bantuan pada Ryu, Ryu 'kan masih kec-" Perkataan ibu mertua Luna terputus.

"Sudahlah, Nenek. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! " hardik Ryu yang mulai merasa kesal. Ucapan pria termuda di keluarga Kuruta itu sukses membuat neneknya terdiam dan melepaskan pegangannya dari piring yang dibawa oleh cucunya. Yutaka yang sejak tadi duduk di kursinya juga ikut menatap cucu anak laki-lakinya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari nenek dan kakeknya, Ryu kembali berjalan dan meletakkan piring besar itu di atas meja.

Luna melihat putra pertamanya sambil bertanya-tanya, rasanya sejak insiden di Zirconia Tribe waktu itu perilaku anaknya jadi sedikit berbeda. "Ryu, tidak sopan berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada orang yang lebih tua, apalagi jika orang itu adalah nenekmu sendiri. Ayo, minta maaf," kata Luna mengingatkan putranya.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Ryu menghampiri neneknya, "Maaf, Nenek. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan Nenek." Sanae berlutut dan memeluk cucunya. Wanita itu menanyakan alasan mengapa Ryu terlihat sangat kesal setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku kesal karena Nenek memarahi Ibu. Ibu tidak salah, Nek. Aku sendiri yang memohon padanya untuk diijinkan membawa piring itu. Aku tidak mau Ibu kelelahan. Aku takut Ibu sakit lagi," jawab Ryu polos dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sanae tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan cucunya.

Luna meletakkan mangkuk sup yang dibawanya ke atas meja makan lalu menghampiri ibu mertua dan anaknya. "Ryu, Nenek tidak memarahi Ibu. Nenek hanya cemburu karena Ibu lebih memilihmu untuk mengantar salad itu ke meja makan," ucap Luna sambil tertawa kecil.

"Anak nakal," gumam Sanae menanggapi perkataan menantunya. Yutaka ikut tersenyum mendengar percakapan istri, menantu dan cucunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel pintu kediaman keluarga Kuruta berbunyi. "Itu pasti Kurapika, biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya," kata Luna pelan. Wanita manis itu bergegas membukakan pintu dan menyambut suaminya yang baru saja pulang. Di saat yang sama, Yutaka menyuruh istri dan cucunya untuk duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

\--

Tepat pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, Kurapika dan keluarganya memulai acara santap malam mereka. Pria dewasa berambut pirang itu mengambilkan sepotong bistik sapi dan meletakkannya di piring putranya. Ryu menatap wajah ayahnya. "Terima kasih, Ayah," ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Dengan sikap tenangnya, Kurapika tersenyum menanggapi putranya lalu menepuk pelan kepala anak itu. Namun, Ryu merespon perlakuan ayahnya dengan anggukan kecil. Tanpa senyuman ceria seperti biasanya.

Kurapika yang telah mengamati perilaku aneh anaknya sejak tadi membuka suara. "Ryu," panggilnya. Ryu menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Masih marah karena Ayah tidak ikut menjemputmu tadi siang?" tanya Kurapika lagi. Ryu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengiris daging bistik yang ada di piringnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya

"Ryu, kenapa diam saja? Ayahmu sedang bertanya padamu." Luna menasehati putranya. Anak laki-laki itu memandang ibunya lalu menjawab, "Tadi aku memang agak kecewa karena Ibu datang sendirian ke rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Jika benar begitu, lalu kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?" Yutaka yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan anggota keluarganya bercakap-cakap, ikut menanyai cucunya. Kali ini, Ryu menoleh ke arah kakeknya.

Anak laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya dengan nada datar. "Aku berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa..." sahutnya pelan. "...seperti Ayah dan Kakek." Ryu menambahkan. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara Luna dan Sanae yang tertawa geli memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu. "Pantas saja, tadi dia begitu marah, saat aku melarangnya membawa piring salad itu," ucap Sanae pada menantunya.

Sedangkan Kurapika dan Yutaka masih tetap terdiam, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari mulut laki-laki termuda di keluarga itu.

"Astaga, Sayang. Kau tak perlu meniru sikap buruk Ayah dan Kakekmu yang dingin itu untuk bisa dianggap dewasa," ucap Sanae dengan tiba-tiba. Perkataan wanita paruh baya itu sukses membuat Kurapika dan Yutaka mendaratkan lirikan tajam ke arahnya. Luna yang melihat ekspresi kesal dari suami dan ayah mertuanya menyenggol lengan Sanae dengan sikunya.

Sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada ayahnya, Ryu bercerita, "Semua pasien di rumah sakit yang aku kunjungi mengatakan bahwa Ayah dan Kakek sangat hebat karena selalu bisa bersikap tenang, bahkan di saat-saat sulit. Kalian tidak mudah panik dalam situasi kritis sehingga bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat setiap kali ada masalah. Oleh sebab itu, penduduk di Suku Kuruta memilih Ayah dan Kakek untuk menjadi pemimpin dan pelindung bagi mereka." Anak polos itu menjelaskan alasannya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sayang, tapi yang kau lakukan tadi bukan bersikap tenang." Luna menjelaskan. Ryu tersentak begitu mendengar koreksi dari ibunya. "Bersikap dingin seperti tadi bisa membuat orang lain menjadi salah paham," lanjutnya.

Kurapika membenarkan ucapan istrinya. "Benar, lagipula dengan bersikap seperti itu sama sekali tidak membuatmu dianggap dewasa," sanggah Kurapika. "Lebih baik kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri," tambahnya. Ryu cemberut saat ayahnya memberi pendapat mengenai perilakunya.

"Ryu, sejujurnya Nenek lebih suka melihatmu ceria seperti biasanya. Selalu riang dan murah senyum pada semua orang." Sanae mencoba berbicara pada cucu kesayangannya. Tapi, cucunya itu justru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah tidak mau bersikap seperti itu lagi, Nenek."

Yutaka menghela nafas panjang. Cucunya itu benar-benar sama keras kepalanya seperti menantunya dulu. "Memangnya, apa yang salah dengan sikapmu itu?" tanyanya.

"Kakek, teman-temanku bilang kalau aku terus bersikap seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi dewasa," jawab Ryu polos. "Mereka bilang, tersenyum ceria di setiap waktu membuatku terlihat bodoh," tutupnya.

Yutaka kembali menginterupsi pernyataan cucunya, "Ryu, berpikir begitu berarti sama artinya kau berpikir bahwa Nenek dan Ibumu itu bodoh." Pernyataan pria tertua di keluarga itu membuat Luna nyaris tersedak, sementara Sanae yang merasa tersinggung langsung melirik tajam ke arah suaminya.

Ya, berbeda dengan Yutaka dan Kurapika. Di Suku Kuruta, Luna dan Sanae memang dikenal sebagai wanita yang berkepribadian ramah dan ceria.

Si kecil Ryu pun tersentak saat mendengar konklusi yang disampaikan kakeknya. Dengan cepat anak laki-laki itu menyangkal, "A... aku tidak berani, Kakek. Mana mungkin aku berpikir bahwa Ibu dan Nenek adalah orang yang bodoh? Maksudku bukan seperti itu." Mendengar sanggahan cucunya, Yutaka kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya, pria paruh baya itu memang ingin agar Ryu mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan, cara itu memang cukup efektif menghentikan kekeras kepalaan cucunya.

"Ryu, dengarkan Ayah." Sekali lagi, Kurapika memanggil putranya. "Bukan perilaku dan kepribadian seseorang yang membuat mereka terlihat dewasa. Tapi, inilah yang membuat seseorang dianggap sudah dewasa," jelasnya sambil menyentuh kening anak laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dengan sorot mata penuh tanya, Ryu memandang wajah ayahnya sambil memegangi dahinya. Kurapika melanjutkan, "Caramu memikirkan kondisi, keadaan dan perasaan orang lainlah, yang menentukan apakah kau sudah dewasa. Kau mengerti, Sayang?"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Ryu untuk mencerna penjelasan ayahnya. Anak berambut coklat terang itu pun mengangguk setelah mengerti maksud Kurapika. Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, ia meminta maaf pada Kurapika, Luna, Sanae dan Yutaka.

"Ah, Ibu masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi padamu, Ryu." Luna melihat ke arah putranya. "Sayang, Ibu masih penasaran. Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi menjadi orang dewasa?" tanyanya.

Dengan wajah tersipu, Ryu memberikan jawaban, "Agar aku bisa menjaga dan melindungi kalian semua." Semua orang di ruangan tersebut kembali tertegun. Mereka semua merasa tersentuh dengan pengakuan anggota keluarga termuda itu. "Jika aku terus dianggap seperti anak kecil, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang dilindungi di keluarga ini. Hal itu membuatku merasa lemah dan tidak berguna."

Luna berdiri dan menghampiri Ryu lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Sayang, apa kau tahu makna sebenarnya dari 'keluarga'?" Ibu muda itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan lagi pada putranya. Ryu berpikir keras namun belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Keluarga adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman dan selalu bisa membuat setiap orang yang bernaung di bawahnya merasa aman." Luna tersenyum lembut.

Ia melanjutkan, "Ryu, apa kau tahu kenapa keluarga menjadi tempat yang paling aman bagi seseorang?" Ryu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Melihat hal itu, Sanae membantu cucunya menjawab pertanyaan Luna, "Itu karena semua anggotanya saling melindungi satu sama lain, Ryu." Ryu menoleh dan memandang wajah neneknya.

"Iya, Sayang. Dalam sebuah keluarga, menjadi orang yang dilindungi adalah sebuah pilihan, tetapi menjadi orang yang melindungi adalah sebuah kewajiban. Dan yang paling istimewa adalah setiap anggota keluarga melakukan kewajiban mereka secara tulus karena mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain." Luna mempererat dekapannya dan membuat putranya merasa nyaman.

Kurapika memandang Ryu dari tempat duduknya. "Oleh sebab itu, jangan lagi ada anggapan atau pikiran bahwa dirimu tidak berguna, Ryu. Jika kau memang ingin melindungi kami semua, maka jadilah seperti itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Ibumu, menjadi pelindung keluarga adalah kewajiban masing-masing dari kita." Ia memperjelas maksud dari ucapan istrinya.

"Aku mengerti, Ayah," sahut Ryu sambil tersenyum manis.

 **\- Chapter X End -**


	14. Our New Life Chapter XI : Good News

**_A/N :_**

Halo lagi, Pembaca.

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Blue. Kali ini fic _Our New Life,_ update lebih awal (pas dini hari), ya. Soalnya saya takut kalau telat _update chapter_ seperti kemarin. Haha...

Baiklah. Sebelum _update chapter,_ seperti biasa saya mau menyapa para pembaca dan para _reviewer_ dulu.

1\. Tanggapan untuk _review_ dari Author BlazingCourage

Hai, Blaze. Terima kasih buat _review_ nya, ya. Seneng banget, deh, kalo ada senior yang selalu ngasih masukan setiap kali aku nulis fic. Okay, aku tanggapi _review_ nya, ya.

Soal _genre_ dari fic ini memang makin lanjut _chapter,_ makin campur aduk _genre_ nya. Hahaha...

Tapi, _genre_ utama tetap _Family/Romance_ , kok. Kalaupun ada _genre_ lain, kayak komedi _/sci-fi_ _/angst /_ drama itu cuma sebagai selingan aja. Waktu bikin plotnya dulu, sebenernya aku juga bingung fic ini _genre_ nya apa. Tapi, karena cerita yang paling banyak dibahas di sini adalah tentang hubungan dekat antara Kurapika dan keluarganya. Akhirnya, aku masukin _genre_ nya ke _Family/Romance._

Terus yang kedua tentang titik atau _paragraph break_. Sebenernya, aku sudah kasih _break_ di setiap pergantian tempat atau waktu, pakai tanda ' _doublestripe_ ' (--) di setiap chapter. Tapi, nggak tahu kenapa tanda strip (--)nya kok nggak muncul kalau fic ini dibuka lewat _browser_ biasa (dan aku juga baru tahu pas tadi nyoba buka fic ini lewat _web)._ Maklum, aku selalu buka situs _fanfiction_ ini pakai aplikasi dari _google_ _playstore._ Jadi, _update chapter_ pun juga pakai aplikasi _hape_. Hahaha...

Nah, untuk mengatasi kasus ini, _paragraph break_ nya sudah aku ganti dengan tanda ( **-oOo-** ) ini. Semoga yang kali ini kelihatan, ya.

Oh iya, Blaze. Sebenernya, aku ini sering banget main ke fandom lain tapi cuma sebagai _silent reader_. Soalnya, kalo mau nge _review_ pake aplikasi kadang suka _error_. Karena males buka situs lewat _browser_ akhirnya aku lebih milih jadi _silent reader_ , deh (termasuk di Fandom Digimon juga). Ampuni aku ya, Blaze. Besok-besok kalo aku main ke fandom lain, aku tinggalin jejak, deh. Hehehe...

2\. Tanggapan untuk _review_ dari Author/Reader Elix

Aloha, Elix sayang. Kita bertegur sapa lagi setelah sekian lama, ya. Aku seneng banget lho begitu tahu kalo Elix selalu ngikutin kelanjutan dari fic-ku ini. Makasih banyak, ya.

Iya, Luna hamil lagi. Coba tebak, deh. Anak kedua mereka kira-kira cewek atau cowok? Hahaha...

Kayaknya sudah mulai bisa ketebak 'kan gimana _ending_ dari fic ini.

Ups! Hampir aja keceplosan, nih.

Okay, aku harap Elix nggak bosen baca fic ini sampe tamat, ya. Sampai ketemu lagi.

Dan...

akhirnya selesailah **_A/N_** kali ini.

Biar nggak terlalu panjang, saya, Blue, mau undur diri dulu ya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat para _reader_ atas kesediaannya meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic _Our New Life_. Makasih lo buat _support_ nya. Kalau ada salah kata saya minta maaf ya, Teman-teman sekalian.

Saya harap kalian nggak bosan baca fic ini. Ikuti terus kisah Keluarga Kurapika Kuruta dalam _Our New Life_ yang di _update_ setiap Hari Rabu.

 _Happy reading and don't forget to leave your review. Thank you!_

 **Salam Sayang dari Blue -**

 **-oOo-**

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

 **-oOo-**

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Ryu Kuruta (OC), Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

 **-oOo-**

Chapter XI : Good News

 **-oOo-**

Angin sepoi berhembus dengan lembut di malam itu. Ribuan bintang bertaburan dan memancarkan kerlap kerlipnya yang indah bagai permata. Suara daun dari rindangnya pepohonan yang saling bergesekan terasa memanjakan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya, termasuk wanita berparas ayu ini.

Luna sedang duduk bersantai di sebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat di tengah-tengah halaman kediaman Kuruta. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menandakan bahwa ia sedang menikmati suasana asri di tempat itu. Sensasi sejuk dari angin malam menyentuh setiap inchi dari tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika berada di sini lebih lama." Seorang pria berambut pirang menghampiri wanita itu. Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Luna membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Di saat yang sama, ia melihat suaminya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Luna tersenyum lembut. "Sst.. Aku mencoba menikmati suara alam, Sayang, " ucapnya sambil menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita berambut coklat itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

Kurapika berdiri di belakang istrinya yang tengah duduk di bangku halaman rumah mereka. Pria itu membungkuk sedikit untuk menyelimuti punggung istrinya dengan selembar selimut. Setelah memastikan istrinya merasa hangat, ia duduk dan menempatkan dirinya di samping wanita yang disayanginya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kurapika singkat.

Luna menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

"Dan, apa itu?" Kurapika memeluk tubuh istrinya dari samping. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundak wanita itu lalu membelai rambut panjang milik istrinya yang terasa halus. Luna tertawa kecil, "Aku tak yakin kau mau mendengarnya."

Pria muda itu menatap istrinya, "Berhentilah menggodaku. Katakan saja apa yang menjadi beban pikiranmu." Luna menegakkan badannya dan membuat pelukan suaminya kini terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam tangan suaminya lalu menempatkan tangan itu di atas dadanya, "Bisa kau rasakan?"

Kurapika dapat merasakan degup jantung istrinya berdetak secara teratur melalui telapak tangannya. "Hmm, denyut jantungmu tampak normal," sahutnya pelan. Luna tersenyum, perlahan ia menurunkan tangan suaminya dan kembali menempatkannya tepat di atas perutnya. "Kalau sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Meskipun samar-samar, pria dewasa itu dapat merasakan denyutan lembut di tangannya. Kurapika terkejut dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman istrinya. "Kau..." Ia tak menghentikan kalimatnya.

Luna menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya lalu memandangi bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar terang. "Benar, 'kan? Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak ingin mendengarnya," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini." Kurapika melihat wajah istrinya, rasa cemas bergelut dalam batinnya.

Luna masih memandang langit malam saat ia menanggapi pernyataan suaminya. "Leorio menyarankan agar aku melakukan aborsi dan aku-," ucapan wanita itu terputus.

"...menolaknya?" sahut Kurapika cepat. Sepatah kata yang meluncur dari mulut pria itu cukup membuat Luna menoleh ke arahnya.

Istri pemimpin Kuruta itu membalas, "Wah, kemampuan meramalmu tepat sekali, Sayang. Kau sudah seperti cenayang saja." Ia tertawa kecil.

Kurapika menghela nafas. Ia mengamati wajah istrinya. Sekalipun seulas senyum menghiasi wajah cantik istrinya, pria pirang itu tahu bahwa saat ini wanita kesayangannya sangat gelisah. Luna sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya dengan melontarkan candaan-candaan kecil supaya ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Bahkan jika kau bertanya pada Ryu, dia pasti juga bisa menebaknya dengan benar. Mustahil orang sepertimu akan menerima saran dari Leorio itu," kata Kurapika mengomentari candaan istrinya.

Dada Luna terasa sesak saat suaminya menyebut nama putranya. "Ryu, ya? Dia anak yang sangat baik. Meski terkadang keras kepala, tapi dia selalu memikirkan orang lain," balas wanita bermata coklat itu.

"Dia itu selalu memprioritaskan dirimu dibandingkan kami semua. Kadang, aku sebagai ayahnya merasa iri." Kurapika tersenyum tipis. "Entah kau sadar atau tidak. Alasan anak itu marah padaku tadi, bukan karena kita tak bisa makan siang atau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi, dia marah padaku karena aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian untuk menjemputnya."

Luna sempat tersentak, tetapi ia menyanggah pernyataan suaminya dengan cepat, "Kau salah menarik kesimpulan, Sayang." Wanita itu tertawa dan menepuk punggung suaminya. Namun, laki-laki yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menanggapi, "Kau pikir kenapa saat makan malam tadi dia bilang bahwa dia kecewa karena kau datang sendirian, Luna?"

Wanita manis itu terdiam, ia kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh putranya. Terutama saat mereka berada di rumah sakit. Kata-kata Ryu saat anak itu memarahinya tadi siang terngiang di telinganya.

Luna tersenyum, "Benar juga. Harusnya aku sadar waktu anak itu bilang, lain kali aku tidak boleh pergi sendirian." Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku bahagia sekali, mengetahui ia begitu peduli dan menyayangiku," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Mata Luna berkaca-kaca.

"Begitulah. Seharusnya, jika Ryu merasa kecewa karena rencana kita gagal, dia akan langsung mengatakan bahwa dia kecewa karena aku tidak datang." Kurapika melanjutkan. "Luna, Ryu itu berbeda dengan kita, dia polos dan jujur. Jadi dia pasti mengatakan hal yang menganggunya secara terus terang," jelasnya lagi.

"Begitukah?" Luna mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali memandang bintang di langit malam. "Jika itu benar, kira-kira apa ya yang akan dikatakan anak kita itu saat ia mengetahui kalau usia ibunya tak akan lama lagi?" Wanita itu diam untuk beberapa saat.

Kurapika menepuk kepala istrinya, "Jangan berkata pesimis begitu! Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Ia memandangi wajah Luna. " Kau sudah tahu bagaimana sedihnya Ryu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, bukan? Seharusnya, itu menjadi alasan yang kuat bagimu untuk berjuang lebih keras dalam menjaga kondisi tubuhmu." Kurapika kembali menasehati istrinya. Luna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri yang bilang ingin mempertahankan bayi ini, bukan? Jadi, lakukanlah dengan benar," lanjut Kurapika sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Sayang.." Luna mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengelus pipi suaminya, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. "Kau tidak melarangku atau memarahiku?" Ia tersentak saat menyadari suaminya tidak menentang keputusannya.

Pria muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata di pipi istrinya. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa menang melawan kekeras kepalaanmu itu?" Ia kembali bertanya. "Seperti yang pernah kau bilang sebelumnya, dilindungi adalah pilihan, tapi melindungi orang yang kita sayangi adalah sebuah kewajiban. Apapun pilihanmu, kewajibanku adalah melindungimu."

Tepat saat suaminya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luna memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih. Aku akan berjuang. Aku tidak akan menyerah," ucapnya dengan yakin.

Kurapika membalas pelukan tersebut dan mengusap punggung istrinya. "Bagus, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku," sahutnya. Luna mengangguk.

Pemimpin Suku Kuruta itu melanjutkan, "Pertama, kau harus menghentikan riset _Dark Blood_ sampai anak kedua kita lahir. Kedua, kau dilarang menggunakan _nen_. Ketiga, kau harus memberitahukan hasil cek kesehatanmu setiap minggu meskipun hasilnya buruk. Aku tidak mau kau menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Dan, yang terakhir..." Pasangan suami istri itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"...berjanjilah untuk tidak menyerah. Kembalilah padaku apapun yang terjadi." Kurapika mencium kening istrinya.

 **-oOo-**

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu. Kini, Kurapika lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama keluarganya. Ya, setelah ia mengetahui bahwa istrinya sedang hamil, pria itu memutuskan untuk segera memberitahukan hal tersebut pada orangtuanya.

Awalnya, Yutaka dan Sanae tidak menyetujui keputusan anak dan menantunya untuk mempertahankan calon anggota keluarga mereka yang baru. Ayah dan ibu Kurapika tak ingin nyawa menantunya berada dalam bahaya karena hal tersebut. Namun, melihat kesungguhan hati dan tekad pasangan itu, akhirnya mereka berdua pasrah dan menerima keputusan sulit yang sudah dibuat oleh putra putri mereka.

Yutaka menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kurapika mengurus urusan pemerintahan di Suku Kuruta agar putranya dapat meluangkan waktu lebih banyak bagi keluarganya. Sedangkan, Sanae membantu menantunya dengan mengurus cucu laki-lakinya. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa melihat keluarga kecil itu saling mendukung satu sama lain.

 **-oOo-**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Kurapika, Luna dan Ryu melakukan kunjungan ke sebuah desa kecil di wilayah mereka. Sebenarnya, pemimpin Suku Kuruta itu bermaksud pergi seorang diri, namun karena anak dan istrinya memaksa untuk ikut. Akhirnya, pria berambut pirang itu tak punya pilihan lain dan dengan terpaksa menuruti keinginan pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit dengan menggunakan mobil. Kurapika, Luna dan Ryu tiba di sebuah padang rumput hijau. Pemimpin Kuruta itu menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Kita sampai, ayo turun," ajaknya.

Ryu yang sedang duduk di pangkuan ibunya, memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya dari balik kaca mobil mereka, "Ayah, aku tidak melihat ada desa di sini."

"Tempat yang kita tuju ada di depan sana." Kurapika menunjuk hutan yang ada di seberang padang rumput yang terbentang luas di hadapan mereka. Ryu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk ayahnya.

"Kita akan sampai di desa setelah melewati padang rumput dan hutan ini." Kurapika menjelaskan sambil mengelus kepala putranya. Ryu tersenyum pada ayahnya.

Luna memegang pundak putranya. "Nah, Sayang. Kau sudah siap?" Pertanyaan wanita itu membuat sang anak menoleh ke arahnya. Ryu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah turun dari mobil, mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan melewati padang rumput itu. Ryu menggandeng tangan ayah dan ibunya. Melihat raut wajah putra mereka tampak bahagia, tanpa sadar Luna dan Kurapika menyunggingkan senyum di bibir mereka.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir 10 menit, mereka bertiga berjalan kaki. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, keluarga kecil itu melihat beberapa orang berjalan dan menghampiri mereka dari arah yang berlawanan. Secara spontan, mereka bertiga menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Ayah, siapa orang-orang itu?" tanya Ryu pada ayahnya yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya. Kurapika mengamati orang-orang itu dari tempatnya yang sekarang.

"Mungkin mereka orang-orang dari desa yang akan kita kunjungi," Luna menatap suaminya. Namun, lawan bicaranya masih melihat sekumpulan orang itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Kurapika melepaskan pegangan tangan putranya lalu maju selangkah dan menempatkan dirinya di depan anak dan istrinya untuk melindungi mereka. " _Dark Feather_ ," ucapnya pelan. Luna terkejut mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Kalian harus segera pergi dari sini." Pria itu kembali berbicara sambil menyiapkan rantai _nen_ di tangan kanannya. Sementara itu, anak buah _Dark Feather_ semakin mendekat.

Meski dengan berat hati, Luna mengangguk dan menuruti anjuran suaminya, "Sayang, berhati-hatilah. Aku akan pergi mencari bantuan." Wanita itu menggendong putranya lalu berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan suaminya. Namun, secara tak terduga seseorang dengan wajah familiar berlari melesat ke arahnya lalu menghadang pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

"Raymond Wrest," gumam Luna pelan.

"Nyonya Kuruta, siapa sangka kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini?" ucap pria berambut ungu yang menghadang jalan mereka. "Syukurlah, cedera kakimu sudah sembuh. Aku turut senang melihatnya." Ia mengucap salam sambil berjalan mendekati Luna dan Ryu. Ibu muda itu melangkah mundur dan memeluk putranya lebih erat.

Menyadari istri dan anaknya dalam bahaya, Kurapika beranjak dari tempatnya dan melompat ke hadapan laki-laki anggota _Dark Feather_ itu. Kurapika merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk melindungi istri dan anaknya yang kini ada di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya tegas.

Ray menyeringai. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Kurapika dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. "Tenanglah, Tuan Kuruta. Kami kemari bukan untuk bertarung denganmu," sahutnya. Di saat yang sama, sepuluh orang anak buah _Dark Feather_ lainnya mengepung pemimpin Kuruta itu dan keluarganya.

"Kemarilah, Nyonya Kuruta. Karena kau juga berada di sini, aku jadi ingin berbincang dan menawarkan sesuatu padamu." Ray mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luna.

Luna tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya, "Maaf mengecewakanmu, Tuan. Tapi, tradisi suku kami melarang seorang istri meninggalkan suaminya dan pergi dengan pria lain. Oleh karena itu, silahkan sampaikan apa yang mau kau katakan padaku di sini."

"Kau cerdas, Nyonya. Tak heran suamimu sangat menyayangimu." Pemuda manis itu tertawa kecil sambil menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat terulur. "Ya, aku benci berbasa basi. Jadi langsung saja, kami tahu sebagai seorang _Zirconian_ , kau pasti memiliki _Dark Blood_ dalam tubuhmu, bukan? Karena itulah, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk melanjutkan penelitian kami."

Luna menatap tajam Ray dengan mata coklatnya, "Pengaruh _Dark Blood_ sudah dilenyapkan dariku. Jadi, aku tak bisa membantu kalian dalam hal ini," jawabnya tegas.

Ray tertawa, "Jangan membodohiku, Nyonya. Waktu kita bertemu di _Zirconia Tribe_ , bukankah kau menggunakan _nen_ untuk meloloskan diri? Jika kau bisa menggunakan _nen_ , artinya pengaruh _Dark Blood_ masih ada dalam tubuhmu." Ray terus mendesak Luna agar menuruti kemauannya. Luna menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Ayah, Ibu..." Ryu berkata pelan lalu menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. Kurapika berbisik, "Aku akan membuka jalan dan menahan mereka. Luna, bawalah anak kita pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Luna singkat.

Kurapika maju ke depan berhadapan dengan Ray. "Keluargaku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian. Jadi, jangan libatkan mereka." Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan rantai yang berada di jari telunjuknya. Dengan kemampuan _nen_ nya, ia memanjangkan rantai tersebut dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah _tanto_ [1].

Ya, inilah keistimewaan rantai _nen_ yang berada di jari telunjuk Kurapika. Bentuk dan ukuran benda tersebut dapat berubah sesuai dengan keinginan penggunanya, misalnya seperti pedang, busur dan panah atau senjata lainnya. Senjata itu memang dibuat khusus oleh Kurapika untuk menghadapi lawan-lawannya yang bukan anggota Genei Ryodan.

Kurapika menyilangkan _tanto_ itu di depan dadanya. Ray tersenyum melihat pria yang ada di depannya bersiap untuk bertarung. "Ckckck, Tuan Kuruta sebenarnya aku tak punya waktu untuk hal ini. Aku hanya diberi tugas untuk membawa istrimu, tapi..." Pria itu menarik nafas dan mengambil sebuah pemantik dari balik saku jasnya.

"...karena kau tidak mengijinkan Nyonyamu pergi, aku terpaksa harus membunuhmu di sini," lanjut Ray dengan nada bersemangat. Pemuda itu menyalakan pemantik apinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha fokus untuk mengeluarkan _nen_ dari tubuhnya. Ketika ia menggunakan kemampuan _nen_ nya, pendaran aura berwarna hitam pun muncul dari tubuhnya. Tangan kiri Ray menyentuh api yang keluar dari pemantik tersebut dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Dan, api pun dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh tangan kiri pria itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Kurapika berlari menerjang Ray. Melihat lawannya mendekat, Ray mengangkat tangannya yang diselimuti api itu lalu mengarahkannya pada Kurapika. Sebuah bola api keluar dari telapak tangan Ray dan meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Kurapika. Tampaknya pria berambut pirang itu tak dapat mengelak dari serangan mendadak tersebut.

 _Blaar!_

Bola api itu meledak tepat di depan Kurapika. Seketika padang rumput hijau yang menjadi tempat perkelahian mereka dipenuhi dengan kepulan debu dan asap. Hawa panas menyeruak dan terasa sangat menyesakkan dada. Luna berlutut dan mendekap putranya untuk melindungi anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah kepulan asap mulai menipis, Luna menoleh ke arah suaminya. Ia terlihat khawatir dan gelisah begitu mengetahui laki-laki yang disayanginya dihantam dengan kekuatan dahsyat. Apalagi di saat yang sama, ia menyadari bahwa suaminya menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

"Ayah!" Ryu berteriak memanggil Kurapika. Anak itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan ibunya. Ia hendak berlari ke arah ayahnya, namun Luna menarik tangan bocah laki-laki itu.

Ray tertawa, ia berpikir bahwa tembakannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Dengan menghilangnya Kurapika dari hadapannya, pemuda itu mengira Kurapika pasti telah tewas dengan tubuh yang hancur tak bersisa. "Mudah sekali. Inikah kemampuan sebenarnya dari seorang pemimpin Suku Kuruta? Orang yang telah menghancurkan rencana _Dark Feather_ di _Konpeito Island_ delapan tahun lalu? Hahaha!"

"Tertawalah semaumu." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari atas Ray. Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan di saat yang sama ia terkejut saat melihat Kurapika tengah terjun ke arahnya dan berusaha menebas tubuhnya dengan _tanto_ andalannya.

Secara reflek, Ray berlutut dan menempatkan tangan kirinya di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu berhasil menangkap pedang Kurapika yang berusaha membelah tubuhnya. "Apa?!" Kurapika terkejut saat melihat Ray dapat menahan serangannya.

Ray menahan tebasan pedang Kurapika dengan perisai nen yang terbuat dari api di tangan kirinya. "Rupanya kau berhasil selamat, Tuan Kuruta? Bagus sekali. Tapi itu takkan lama!" serunya sambil menatap tajam Kurapika yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

Pemuda anggota _Dark Feather i_ tu perlahan bangkit dan berdiri, ia masih mencengkeram _tanto_ Kurapika dengan tangan kirinya. Menyadari hal tersebut, dengan cepat Kurapika kembali mengubah kembali pedangnya ke wujudnya yang semula, menjadi sebuah rantai _nen_. Setelah senjata itu kembali berubah menjadi rantai _nen,_ ia membelit tangan kiri Ray dengan benda tersebut.

Ray yang panik berusaha mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah Kurapika dengan tangan kanannya. Namun seakan bisa memperkirakan serangan itu, pria berambut pirang tersebut dapat menangkap tinju Ray dengan rantainya di saat yang tepat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kurapika mengikat tangan Ray sehingga pemuda itu tak dapat bergerak.

Melihat lawan suaminya dalam posisi terkunci, Luna tahu bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk pergi membawa Ryu menjauh dari tempat itu. Dari kejauhan, wanita itu dapat melihat suaminya menganggukkan kepala dan memberinya sebuah isyarat. Luna berdiri dan menggendong putranya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu menuju hutan yang ada di depan mereka. "Setelah melewati hutan ini, aku bisa meminta pertolongan pada warga desa," batinnya.

Ray panik melihat Luna berusaha melarikan diri. "Sial! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat kejar wanita itu!" Ray yang sedang dalam posisi terkunci berteriak dan memberi perintah pada kesepuluh anak buahnya. Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari atasannya, anak buah Ray bergegas mengejar Luna dan Ryu ke arah hutan.

 ** _\- Chapter XI End -_**

[1] Pedang ganda ini menjadi senjata Kurapika saat ia menempuh ujian _Hunter_. Bagi yang belum tahu, deskripsi dari _tanto_ adalah senjata yang terdiri atas dua pedang dengan ukuran dan bentuk identik dan keduanya terhubung oleh seutas tali.


	15. Our New Life Chapter XII : Old Friends

**A/N :**

Hai, Pembaca.

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Blue.

Maaf kalau update chapternya super telat ya, Teman-teman. (Pending berbulan-bulan) Haha...

Okay, seperti biasa sebelum _update_ _chapter_ , saya mau menyapa dan menanggapi _review_ para pembaca dulu di kesempatan kali ini.

1\. Tanggapan untuk _review_ dari _Author_ BlazingCourage

Halo lagi, Blaze. Senengnya dapet _review_ lagi dari senior. Makasih buat _review_ nya, ya. _Review_ nya aku jawab, ya. Hehe...

Iya, nih. _Genre_ _fic_ nya nambah lagi jadi ada _action_ nya. Harapanku, sih ada perkembangan di bagian deskripsi _battle scene_ nya kalo dibandingin sama _scene_ LunaxAstra VS Ray di _chapter_ 7 kemarin. Kalo, Blaze merasa _action_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya itu kependekan, jangan kuatir soalnya _battle scene_ nya masih ada lanjutannya di _chapter_ ini. Hehe...

Terus buat _skill nen_ nya Kurapika, aku baru tahu kalau di _manga_ nya kemampuan _chain_ itu namanya _Steal Chai_ _n. (_ T-T ) Wiih, pasti keren tuh kalo dimasukin di _fic_ ini. Coba aja sebelum bikin _fic_ ini aku baca _manga_ nya lebih dulu.

Tapi nggak apa, deh. Nanti aku bikin _Steal_ _Chain_ jadi _skill_ lanjutannya Kurapika. Pasti keren tuh kalo dipake untuk nandingin kemampuannya Ray. Hahaha...

 _Btw_ , makasih lho buat infonya, Blaze sayang.

Nah, sekian dulu **A/N** _chapter_ kali ini.

Daripada kepanjangan, saya undur diri dulu, ya. Akhir kata, terima kasih buat dukungan dari para pembaca sekalian, terutama buat para _reviewer_ yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ _Our New Life_ ini. Mohon maaf kalau saya ada salah kata. Jangan bosan untuk baca _fic_ ini, ya.

Eh iya, hampir aja lupa. Jadi gini, semuanya. Saya ada sedikit **pengumuman** , nih. Khusus untuk **2 (dua) minggu ke depan** , _fic Our New Life_ **tidak _update_** _chapter_ dulu ya (baru update udah hiatus lagi XD *dihajar). Soalnya, saya lagi ngebut bikin tugas akhir (TA) kuliah. Jadi maafkan ya, para pembaca tersayang.

 _Okay,_ _happy reading and don't forget to leave your review. Thank you!_

 **\- Salam Sayang dari Blue -**

 **-oOo-**

Our New Life : Dark Blood New Generation

(Hunter X New Generation)

Story by : Mercyblue

 **-oOo-**

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : T

Character : Kurapika Kuruta, Luna Kuruta (OC), Ryu Kuruta (OC) and Their Fams

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi

 **-oOo-**

Chapter XII : Old Friends

 **-oOo-**

 ** _\- Padang rumput di Suku Kuruta, Pukul 10.00 -_**

Setelah Kurapika melihat istri dan putranya berlari memasuki hutan, ia menarik nafas lega. Pria berambut pirang itu berpikir bahwa jarak dari hutan menuju desa yang mereka tuju tidaklah jauh, Luna dan Ryu pasti akan aman setelah keduanya tiba di sana. Yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini, hanyalah mengulur waktu dan menahan orang-orang _Dark Feather_ yang hendak menangkap mereka selama mungkin hingga kedua orang yang disayanginya bisa sampai di desa tersebut dengan selamat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat kejar mereka!" Suara Ray, pimpinan anggota _Dark Feather_ itu membuat Kurapika kembali tersadar.

Segera setelah mendengar perintah atasannya, kesepuluh anak buah _Dark Feather_ yang lain bergerak mengejar Luna dan Ryu. Melihat kawanan itu berlari ke arah hutan, Kurapika meninggalkan Ray yang masih dalam kondisi terikat lalu menerjang ke arah anak buah _Dark Feather_ tersebut.

Namun, secara tiba-tiba langkah pemimpin suku Kuruta itu terhenti saat seseorang dengan sekujur tubuh terbalut api melompat ke hadapannya dan menghadangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Tuan Kuruta? Urusan kita belum selesai," ujar orang itu dengan nada sinis.

Kurapika yang terkejut segera menoleh ke tempat ia mengikat Ray, namun yang ditemukannya hanya rantai nen miliknya yang kini telah hancur berkeping-keping. Pria berambut pirang itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berada di depannya.

"Jangan terkejut begitu, Tuan Kuruta. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menantangku?" Ray yang saat ini tubuhnya diselimuti api berjalan mendekati Kurapika. "Permainan ini tidak akan berakhir sampai ada salah satu di antara kita yang mati lebih dulu," lanjutnya.

Kurapika memanjangkan rantai nen di jari telunjuknya dan membentuknya lagi menjadi sebuah _tanto_. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dalam posisi bertahan dengan kedua pedang bersilang di depan dadanya. "Bahkan rantai nen milikku berhasil dihancurkan olehnya, orang ini semakin kuat sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya." Kurapika membatin sambil menggenggam pegangan _tanto_ nya.

"Akan kuberi satu rahasia kecil, Kurapika. Rantaimu itu tak akan berpengaruh padaku. Apiku ini dapat menghancurkan apapun yang menyentuhnya." Ray menatap tajam lawannya dari tempat ia berdiri. "Mungkin kau juga mau mencobanya?" Dan, pemuda itu pun berlari ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika mengayunkan pedang di tangan kirinya untuk menebas Ray yang kini berada di hadapannya. Namun pemuda berambut ungu itu dapat menghindari serangan Kurapika. Dengan cepat Ray mencengkeram tangan kiri Kurapika. Dan bisa ditebak, api yang menyelimuti tangan Ray langsung membakar tangan Kurapika yang dipegang olehnya.

Kurapika merintih. Sambil menahan sakit, ia membalas serangan Ray dengan kembali mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya. Kali ini tebasan pedang sang pemimpin Suku Kuruta berhasil mengenai bahu kiri pemuda itu.

"Percuma saja, senjatamu takkan bisa melukaiku." Ray tertawa, sedangkan Kurapika hanya bisa tertegun saat pemuda itu memegang dan membakar _tanto_ nya hingga hangus. Setelah itu, Ray menatap Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Ia mencengkeram tangan kanan Kurapika dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. Hal itu sukses membuat Kurapika tak bisa bergerak kali ini.

Ray menatap Kurapika, "Sepertinya semua harus berakhir di sini, Tuan Kuruta. Ijinkan aku mengirimmu ke neraka dengan apiku, detik ini juga." Pemuda itu mengalirkan nen ke api yang ada di tangannya, perlahan api tersebut mulai merembet naik ke lengan bagian atas Kurapika.

"Sial," gumam Kurapika. "Kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan bisa membalas serangan orang ini."

" _Jan Ken Pon_!" Seiring suara teriakan seseorang terdengar di telinga pemimpin Suku Kuruta itu, genggaman Ray terlepas dari tangannya. Di saat itu juga, tubuh Ray terhempas ke arah kanan dan ia berguling beberapa kali di tanah.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna hijau, berlari menghampiri Kurapika. "Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menahan tubuh sahabatnya itu tepat saat pria berambut pirang itu nyaris terjatuh ke tanah.

"Gon?" Kurapika memandang sahabat lamanya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Sekarang kita harus pergi dulu dari sini." Gon mengajak kawan lamanya itu untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

Kurapika teringat sesuatu, "Gon, sebelumnya kita harus menyelamatkan Luna dan Ryu." Pria itu berniat masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menyusul anak dan istrinya. Namun, Gon memegang bahu sahabatnya itu. "Tenang saja, Kurapika. Sudah ada yang mengurusnya," ucap Gon sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

-oOo-

 ** _\- Hutan Suku Kuruta, Pukul 10.10 -_**

Luna membatin sambil terus berlari menyusuri hutan, "Jumlah mereka banyak sekali." Sesekali wanita itu menoleh ke belakang sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan melayangkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Di saat itulah, ia melihat sebuah pohon beringin yang berukuran sangat besar dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menuju ke sana.

Setelah berlindung di balik pohon besar itu, Luna menurunkan anak laki-laki yang berada di gendongannya. Wanita itu menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi pohon untuk mengintip keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tampak olehnya sekitar sepuluh orang pria sedang berusaha untuk menemukannya dan juga putranya.

Luna mencengkeram rok panjangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memikirkan cara agar dia dan anaknya dapat meloloskan diri dari anak buah _Dark Feather_ yang berusaha menangkap mereka. "Kalau begini terus, Ryu juga akan berada dalam bahaya. Sepertinya, aku tak punya pilihan lain," gumamnya.

Ryu cemas melihat ibunya yang tampak panik. "Ibu.." Anak laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan ibunya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, berusaha untuk menatap wajah wanita yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Luna berbalik dan memegang pundak putranya lalu memeluknya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap anak laki-laki tersebut. "Dengar baik-baik, Sayang. Tetaplah di sini, kau tidak boleh keluar apapun yang terjadi." Luna mencium kening putranya lalu beranjak pergi.

Ryu menggapai tangan ibunya, "Ibu, jangan pergi." Sang ibu berbalik dan mengelus tangan anak laki-lakinya. "Tidak apa, Ryu. Ibu akan segera kembali. Ibu janji," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Luna melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan putranya.

Wanita berambut coklat itu berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tanpa rasa takut ia menemui kesepuluh orang yang tengah memburunya. "Kalian masih mencariku, Tuan-tuan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Luna menantang kawanan itu sambil memegang ikat pinggangnya. Jika diperhatikan, ikat pinggang tersebut terbuat dari 2 utas pita sutra berwarna hitam dan putih yang telah dipilin rapi. Terlihat sepasang lonceng kecil menghiasi kedua ujung ikat pinggang itu.

Rupanya suara Luna cukup membuat sekumpulan pria anggota Dark Feather tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. "Nyonya Kuruta, kau harus ikut dengan kami sekarang," ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Jika aku menolak?" Luna melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

Kesepuluh orang itu mengelilingi wanita berambut coklat itu dan mengepungnya. "Maka, kami akan memaksa," tandas pria itu lagi. Ia berlari ke arah Luna dan mengarahkan pukulannya pada wanita itu.

Luna merunduk dan berjongkok untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut. Selanjutnya, ia menjulurkan kaki kirinya dan memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat untuk menjegal kaki lawannya. Semua gerakkan itu dilakukan dengan gesit olehnya. Dan lawannya yang tidak dapat menghindari serangan itu pun jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Putri Zirconia itu berdiri, ia merentangkan ikat pinggangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. "Tuan, kembalilah sebelum kalian terluka." Luna memperingatkan anggota _Dark Feather_ yang lain. Namun seakan tak mempedulikan ucapan Luna, mereka tetap menyerang dan berusaha menangkap wanita itu.

Salah seorang anak buah _Dark Feather_ yang lain menyergap Luna dari belakang dengan memeluk wanita itu kuat-kuat. Sementara itu, seorang pria lain berlari menghampiri Luna dari arah depan dan berusaha untuk memukul bagian diafragma wanita muda itu.

"Ibu!" Ryu yang mengamati pertarungan tersebut dari balik pohon hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menolong ibunya. Tapi, cengkraman seseorang di bahunya menghentikan langkahnya. Ryu menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei, Nak. Aku takkan melakukan itu jika jadi kau." Seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ menarik bahu Ryu sambil berjongkok di samping anak kecil itu. Ia tertawa kecil memperhatikan perkelahian Luna dengan kesepuluh orang anggota _Dark Feather_ tersebut. Ia kagum melihat bagaimana Luna dapat melepaskan diri dan membalas serangan anak buah _Dark Feather_ itu satu persatu. "Seru juga ya, melihat ibu-ibu berkelahi," gumamnya sambil terkikik kecil.

Ryu memperhatikan pria muda yang mencengkeram pundaknya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Rambut _silver_ nya yang agak panjang diikat ke belakang, membuatnya tampak berkilauan saat itu. Sementara tangan kiri pemuda itu memegang bahu Ryu, tangan kanannya tampak menopang dagunya. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati pertarungan sengit antara Luna dan anak buah _Dark Feather_ dari tempatnya berada.

"Paman ini, siapa?" Ryu mendekati pemuda yang sedang asyik menonton perkelahian ibunya. Pemuda berambut _silver_ tersebut menoleh, ia mengamati anak laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Setelah beberapa lama, pemuda itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku ini masih muda. Jangan panggil Paman, panggil saja aku Kakak." Ryu menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan raut wajah penuh tanya. Tiba-tiba..

 _Bruuk!_

"Akh!" Tubuh Luna terbanting ke tanah. Pipi kirinya tampak lebam, darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya yang pucat. Luna berusaha untuk berdiri sambil memegangi bagian atas perutnya. Namun, ia kembali terjatuh karena cedera kakinya yang cukup parah. Lengan panjang kemejanya tersobek di beberapa bagian, bajunya yang sebelumnya berwarna krem cerah tampak lusuh dan terkotori oleh tanah.

Melihat ibunya dalam bahaya, Ryu menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ketika anak itu hendak berlari menyongsong ibunya. Pemuda berambut _silver_ yang masih berjongkok di sebelahnya kembali memegang tangan anak itu dan memperingatkannya, "Kalau kau pergi menolongnya, kau bisa mati, lho."

Ryu menoleh. "Melindungi ibuku adalah kewajibanku, Kak. Seandainya aku mati pun, aku takkan menyesal. Lebih baik aku mati di sini daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa." Setelah berkata demikian, Ryu menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu dan berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Ryu berdiri di depan Luna sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Cukup! Jangan sentuh Ibuku dengan tangan kotor kalian!" teriak Ryu pada kawanan anggota _Dark Feather_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Luna tertegun melihat putranya tiba-tiba berada di depannya. "Ryu..." gumamnya pelan. Kesepuluh anggota _Dark Feather_ itu juga terkejut melihat aksi nekat tuan muda Suku Kuruta tersebut. Mereka tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Bocah, pulang saja sana! Hahaha!" Orang-orang itu semakin gencar mengejek dan menertawai Ryu yang menatap mereka penuh amarah.

Ryu maju beberapa langkah lalu kembali merentangkan tangannya. "Aku... aku tidak akan meninggalkan ibuku!" serunya tanpa rasa gentar. "Aku akan melindungi ibuku, meski itu artinya aku harus mati!"

"Sudahlah, kita habisi saja bocah itu!" Dan secara bersamaan kesepuluh orang itu berlari ke arah Ryu secara bersamaan. Ryu, dengan sorot mata tajam penuh keberanian tetap berada di tempatnya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

" _Narukami_!"

Tepat saat anak buah _Dark Feather_ berada di hadapan Ryu dan bersiap untuk memukulnya, mereka diam membatu. Tak berselang lama, para anak buah _Dark Feather_ itu roboh dan tersungkur ke tanah. Ryu kebingungan saat menyadari para pria di depannya mendadak pingsan. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya, Luna memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari dan memeluk putranya, lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang meneriakkan teknik nen _Narukami_ itu.

"Ah~, ternyata masih payah. Aku harus lebih giat berlatih, terutama untuk memanfaatkan _Houshutsu_ milikku secara lebih maksimal agar bisa mengembangkan teknik baru untuk _Narukami_ ku ini," gumam pemuda berambut _silver_ itu sambil mengamati kedua telapak tangannya.

Setelah sadar dirinya diperhatikan oleh seorang wanita dan anak kecil, pemuda itu melihat ke arah pasangan ibu dan anak yang berada di depannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri mereka dengan santai. "Anak ini nyalinya besar juga, mengingatkanku pada si idiot yang tadi datang bersamaku," ucap pemuda itu sekenanya sambil memegang kepala Ryu dan mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil tersebut.

"Killua, lama tak bertemu." Luna berdiri dan memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. "Terima kasih sudah menolong kami," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Killua mengeluh dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan sahabat baiknya itu. "Luna, jangan memelukku terlalu kencang! Aku bisa mati sesak nafas, tahu?" ucapnya panik dengan wajah memerah.

Luna tertawa kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Killua, sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu kau belum berubah," sahut Luna. "Dan, teknik nenmu itu semakin hebat. Aku tidak percaya, kau dapat melumpuhkan mereka semua sekaligus." Luna mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak buah _Dark Feather_ yang bergeletakan di tanah.

"Huh! Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu, bukan?" jawab Killua bangga. Luna membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman dan juga anggukan.

Di tengah-tengah perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba Luna kembali teringat pada suaminya yang kemungkinan masih bertarung dengan Ray. "Killua, kita harus kembali. Kurapika pasti membutuhkan bantuan." Luna mengajak Killua pergi ke tempat suaminya.

Killua mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja, Gon ada di sana untuk membantunya," jawab Killua santai. Luna sempat terkejut namun ia kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum lega.

-oOo-

 ** _\- Kediaman Keluarga Kuruta, Pukul 12.00 -_**

"Awh!" Luna yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, mengeryitkan dahinya. Tampaknya ibu muda itu kesakitan saat Lynn mengkompres luka lebam di pipi kirinya dengan sebuah handuk yang sebelumnya telah direndam air dingin. "Lynn, aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi tolong cobalah lebih lembut saat melakukannya," goda Luna sambil tersenyum.

Lynn mulai jengah melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya kawan baiknya itu tetap bercanda dan menggodanya.

"Padahal sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah berkelahi dengan orang-orang _Dark Feather_ itu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu atau bayimu?" Lynn yang merasa kesal terus mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Luna.

Luna hanya tersenyum lembut saat sahabatnya memarahinya. Wanita itu berusaha membujuk sahabatnya agar tidak marah atas insiden yang baru saja menimpanya dan keluarganya. Tetapi, hal itu justru membuat Lynn semakin naik pitam.

"Jangan tersenyum dan membujukku seperti itu!" Dokter wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sahabatnya. "Kalau kau tetap membandel, aku tak peduli jika kau dan bayimu mati!"

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio dan Ryu yang saat ini juga berada di ruangan tersebut tersentak dan kaget mendengar seruan penuh amarah dari Lynn.

"Bayi? Mati? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Gon panik dan tanpa pikir panjang bertanya pada Lynn. Menyadari perkataan tajam istrinya mulai menimbulkan masalah, Leorio yang sebelumnya sedang membalut luka Kurapika dengan perbannya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Lynn.

 _Hunter_ medis itu menarik tangan istrinya, "Lynn, kau sudah keterlaluan! Apa kau sudah lupa ada Gon dan Killua di sini? Selain itu, tidakkah kau pikirkan perasaan Ryu yang masih kecil jika mendengar seluruh ucapanmu tadi?!" Leorio membentak dan memperingatkan wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lynn menghempaskan tangan Leorio lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Ia menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sangat takut kejadian malam itu terulang kembali. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Luna menderita seperti ini." Lynn masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Luna menghampiri sahabatnya, ia berlutut lalu memeluk wanita itu. "Terima kasih, Lynn. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat mencemaskan diriku. Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat yang sangat peduli padaku seperti dirimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lynn, tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang ingin mati apalagi jika ia memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman seperti kalian semua," tambahnya.

Lynn menghentikan tangisnya. Luna melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung teman baiknya itu, "Aku juga tidak mau mati dan meninggalkan semua orang yang sangat menyayangiku, Lynn. Tidak, sebelum tugasku selesai."

Ryu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan turut menghampiri bibinya. "Bibi, jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka orang itu adalah aku." Anak laki-laki itu berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Ayah dan Ibu terluka karena melindungiku yang tak bisa apa-apa. Akulah yang salah. Untuk itu aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa melindungi mereka semua."

Lynn menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Kalian ini, ibu dan anak ternyata sama saja," ucapnya. "Kalau kalian terus berbuat seperti ini, akulah orang pertama yang akan mati." Lynn menambahkan sambil memeluk Luna dan Lynn secara bersamaan. Mereka bertiga tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Gon, Killua, Leorio dan Kurapika.

 ** _\- Chapter 12 End -_**


End file.
